


the boy

by Lesleytonyb



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 62,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesleytonyb/pseuds/Lesleytonyb
Summary: set in an AU where planet Vegeta is not destroyed. Vegeta is the arrogant prince of the Saiyan race, who will change his horrible ways? i'm sure everyone can guess. I'm crap at summaries, hopefully I'm better at stories. tell me if you like it, or if you hate it, I welcome any feedback xlxl





	1. Chapter one

Chapter 1 the boy

Gine awoke in the middle of the night with a sense of foreboding deep in the pit of her stomach, like something terrible would happen today. She rested her hand subconsciously on her swollen belly. Maybe today would be the day, she sure hoped so, her little one way already nearly two weeks late. She felt a strong kick against her fingers, at least she knew the baby was strong and healthy.

She looked over at her mate Cassa, sleeping peacefully at her side. She was beautiful, her short dark brown hair spread out on the pillow beneath her. It seems a shame to wake her when she looks so serene and rested, but the feeling in Gine’s stomach was slowly becoming painful. A sense of serenity enveloped Gine and she knew now, she was finally going to meet her little one.

Gine was almost certain it was a little girl, and she would name her Cassa, after the woman she loved. Cassa on the other hand would have laid money that it is a little boy. Neither woman really minded either way as long as the baby was healthy and happy.   
She nudged Cassa awake

“Hey”

“What?”

“You need to get up”  
“Whyyyy?” Cassa moaned in a sleepy voice

“Because the baby is coming” Cassa’s eyes flew open and she sprung from the bed so fast that she nearly hit the wall in their tiny bedroom

“Are you sure?”

“Definite”

Gine laid on the bed in quiet calmness as Cassa panicked and flapped around gathering hospital bags and calling the nurse, she briefly wondered how her mate was remaining so calm on the biggest day of both their lives, but she was pleased whatever the reason. It would have been a nightmare if they both ran around like headless chickens. 

Cassa knew she was going to be a busy lady for the next couple of weeks, a caesarean section was major surgery after all. Cassa would have to nurse Gine back to health and look after her baby until she recovered. Cassa was the youngest of her large family and had no clue how to care for a baby, but for Gine, she would do anything.

Her thoughts drift back to the day Gine told her she was pregnant. Her first reaction had been total elation, closely followed by crippling fear and slight annoyance.  
Since all Saiyans are parthenogenic, Gine didn’t need a mate to conceive, this was her baby and her baby alone, so the fact that she didn’t discuss it with Cassa first shouldn’t have annoyed her at all, but it did. Cassa wasn’t sure she was ready to bring up a child, but after seeing how happy Gine was to be a mother, she was sure as hell gonna give it her all. She would love this baby like it was her own. After all it was a piece if Gine, how could she not love it. 

The midwife arrived shortly to take the couple to hospital. At this ungodly hour of the morning the dark roads were deserted, the street lights reflecting off the dark puddles left an eerie glow down the street. It was a short drive, it only took them ten minutes to arrive, but even in that short time the pain Gine was feeling had increased tenfold, she limped out of the car and across the parking lot, this little baby wasn’t wasting any time.  
Cassa decided to carry Gine most of the way, they had to walk through the ward to get to the private room where Dr Calli would examine Gine to see if she was ready for the operation now. The walls of the long wide room were lined with beds containing men and women either holding their new bundles of joy or waiting for the opp to deliver them. The atmosphere was a mixture of happiness and anticipation, it made Cassa nervous.

The Doctor gestured to a bed and Cassa set Gine gently down upon it. Dr Calli was an interesting looking man, but an amazing doctor none the less, he always put his patients mind at ease. He had long blond poker straight hair and sparkling blue eyes, neither Cassa nor Gine had ever seen a Saiyan like this before. But they quickly became used to his unusual appearance when they discovered how nice and friendly he was.

“Hi Gine” he smiled

“I’m just going to have a feel of your tummy and see where baby is ok”  
Gine nodded and smiled back. The Doctor felt her stomach and his eyebrows shot up in surprise as the baby kicked him so hard it made his hand bounce up a few inches, his laugh was reassuring.  
“We had better get you straight into surgery Gine, this little one seems in a hurry”  
Despite his relaxed body language his words scared Cassa, Saiyan babies that were left inside when ready to come out have been known to tear their own way out, often killing the mother in the process. Gine seemed happy and relaxed so Cassa tried her best to do the same. She knew she could trust Dr Calli to make sure everything went smoothly.

Gine could feel her mate’s apprehension but chose to ignore it, she needed to stay calm for her baby’s sake. She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to detach herself from the situation.  
The operation passed in a blur for both women. Gine managed to stay tranquil the whole way through, the epidural she was given stopped her felling any pain, so she laid on the bed happy and composed. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Cassa, who had a slight panic attack and nearly fainted the second Dr Calli cut into Gine’s belly. Luckily for her the nurse noticed the colour drain from her face and brought her a chair and a drink of water just in time. Cassa and Gine held hands through the surgery, each comforting and reassuring the other. 

It took a lifetime but eventually a small hot body was placed on Gine’s chest. She looked down at the squished little face and her heart stopped beating, it was the most perfect beautiful face she had ever seen. Her love swelled in her chest and she was overwhelmed by all the strong emotions. She had no idea she was capable of loving as unconditionally and instantly as this. She held her baby close and kissed his little wet head as the doctor sewed her up.

“He’s a little boy, I told ya” Cassa said smiling, happy tears cascading down her cheeks.  
“Does he have a name” asked Dr Calli as he finished up with a little bead to hold his stitching in place.

“I will call him Kakarot, a beautiful name, for a beautiful boy”

The nurse took little Kakarot to the corner of the room where she dressed him in a little white sleep suit. She placed him gently on the machine that would weight him and measure his power-level.   
He weighed in at a healthy 8 pound ten ounces, big boy. She then turned on the scouter and it immediately bleeped wildly, her face fell. She tried turning the machine off then on again, praying it was broken. Again the same reading.

“Dr Calli” she called out trying to hide the panic from her voice but failing, the Doctor quickly moved to her, when he saw the reading his shoulders slumped.

“What can we do?” the nurse whispered

“Nothing, they already know” the Doctor answered with unshed tears in his eyes.

Gine and Cassa noticed the change in their demeanour and it scared them

“What’s wrong?” asked Cassa pushing past them to look at Kakarot, she too saw the power-level reading

“Twelve thousand? That can’t be right he’s just a baby. That’s higher than my power-level”

“I’m so sorry, it’s not wrong. You need to get out of here, now”. The Doctor could no longer hold back his tears and they slid silently down his face. He knew from years of experience that running would not help, there was only one possible outcome of this sad scenario, but they had to try.

“Gine, we have to leave now” Cassa barked

“What? I’ve just had a baby, I still can’t feel my legs”

“His power-level is twelve thousand, they are going to kill him” Cassa shouted.

Gine, like everyone else had heard the stories. Whenever a child was born with a power-level over five thousand, king Vegeta would order it killed. He says that kind of power could become a threat to the whole planet when the child grows up. Panic slices Gine’s heart, sharp as a blade.

“Get us out of here Cassa” she screams at her mate.  
Cassa wastes no time in scooping Kakarot up in one arm and Gine in the other.

“Go out the back door, good luck” Dr Calli told them as he ushered them towards a small rusty door, that led to the parking lot at the back of the small hospital. Cassa ran as fast as she could with her heavy burdens, she didn’t get very far.

As if out of nowhere three elite soldiers surrounded them, all wearing scouters.

“Stay back” Cassa screamed “I’m warning you”. The three men acted as if she hadn’t spoken a word. She tries to run passed them but is pulled back.

“Please don’t hurt my baby” Gine sobs uncontrollably, willing her legs to stop being numb and unusable from the epidural, but knowing they would be useless against these men anyway.  
The man with the longest hair presses the button on his scouter, it bleeps in quick succession then stops.

“Impressive, the king wants this one, I’ll take him” he declares holding his arms out for the baby. Cassa gently puts Gine and Kakarot down and turns to face the man, powering up to her highest level.

“Over my dead body” she growled and got into a fighting stance

“Very well” the man said calmly as he flicked his long black hair over his shoulder. A Ki blast shot from his hand and hit Cassa directly in the chest, killing her instantly. Her body fell to the ground with a thud. Gine screamed a spine chilling scream and dragged herself and her baby over to where her dead mate fell. She felt half of herself die along with Cassa. She wailed even louder as her baby was prised from her grasp and she was left on her knees howling over her mate’s dead body.

The man with the long hair held the baby carefully.  
“Someone put her out of her misery please, she won’t survive anyway now” he ordered. One of the other men quickly complied and Gine was killed in a flash.

Baby Kakarot snivelled in his arms totally unaware of the tragedy around him.  
“Ok I’ll take him some place safe until he is old enough to fight, someone clean up this mess” he gestured to the two dead women on the ground and left without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy chapter 2 16 years later

 

He awoke with a sense of foreboding within the pit of his stomach, like something bad will happen today. He stretched his slim muscular body out and tried to remember what is happening today. Then it hits him, oh god no. today his father is bringing yet another possible suitor to the palace.  
No doubt it will be some obnoxious elite soldier who thinks they are amazing. And he will have to show them just how amazing they are not.

His father is insistent that at the age of 20 he should have already mated by now, does the king not realise that no one on this god forsaken planet could ever be his equal. The Saiyan prince knows that once the mating ritual is complete the two individuals become one, basically the same person in two separate bodies, like he would ever want some weakling dragging him down.  
Besides he doesn’t even know the ritual, of course he knows it’s a four step very personal thing between two saiyans but he refused to learn all the details, much to his father’s annoyance. It’s just not for him, why does everyone see it as such a bad thing to be single, he doesn’t need another half. He is far better on his own. What being in the universe could possibly improve him? he is basically perfect in every way. Unless they are going to make the prince a few inches taller, which they are not, what could he possibly want them for?

When he made this point to his father he just rolled his eyes and said what about companionship, companionship? Is he joking, does he not know his son at all. Prince Vegeta hates everybody, the last thing he wants is someone following him around all the time, it’s bad enough that he has to deal with Nappa and Mell on a regular basis. Nappa is the prince’s bodyguard, a huge lumbering mountain of Saiyan, it’s his job to keep prince Vegeta safe at all times, a job which he takes with great seriousness. The prince on the other hand sees it as nothing more than an irritant, Nappa is strong but his power level is insignificant in comparison to his own. Vegeta just can’t understand why he would ever need a bodyguard, him, the strongest Saiyan that has ever lived being followed around by some oaf for his own protection, it just makes no sense. If you asked Vegeta, he would tell you that he hated Nappa, but he would be lying. As much as he refuses to show any kind of affection towards any living thing, it’s quite obvious to anyone who knows him that he has become quite fond of Nappa.  
Mell, he had to admit was quite useful, she was the prince’s personal assistant, and whilst vegeta wouldn’t say he liked her, he couldn’t honestly say he hated her either. She came when she was called, she done as she was told quickly and efficiently, she never answered back. She was ok, he neither liked nor disliked her. He nothing’d her, she was just there. 

The young prince swings his legs over the side of the bed and is immediately greeted by the most beautiful man he has ever seen; he admires the perfect face before him.  
He had his bedroom walls fully fitted with mirrors some years ago now, and to this day he still believes it was one of the best ideas his amazing mind has ever had. What better sight to wake up to than a full view of his magnificent form. Vegeta smiles and wiggles his eyebrows seductively at his reflection, god he’s hot. If only there were such a thing as a cloning machine, his father would finally get his wish, prince Vegeta would mate himself in an instant, and who could possibly blame him. His body is small and compact, yet perfectly in proportion. His muscles ripple as he moves. Abs of steel, thighs like tree trunks. His face is that of an angry angel, obsidian eyes smouldering like fire. His jet black hair stands vertically, his prominent widow’s peak cutting a perfect triangle from his forehead, people would literally kill to have hair like his.   
In saiyan culture the bigger the hair the better, and his hair is huge. He runs his fingers lovingly through his silky locks then reaches for his hairbrush. It’s like a ritual of his own, every morning he spends twenty minutes grooming his hair and tail, perfection doesn’t come easy after all. He works hard to maintain his immaculate appearance, training for three hours every day to keep him flawless. And oh my does it pay off, not only is he the strongest Saiyan on the planet but also the most beautiful, and not forgetting the most dangerous.  
The angelic prince has a temper that thus far no one can control, his death count is in the hundreds already and he is still so young. He puts no value on life, except his own of course.  
He finishes his routine and dresses in his most formal attire. His father is forcing him to meet these potential mates against his will, so he will do his best to intimidate them and make them feel as uncomfortable as possible. And the best way to do this is with his looks, he is well aware they will not measure up to him in any way, and he intends to fully enlighten them of their inferiority.

He chooses to wear black, it makes his eyes and hair look blacker, if that were even possible. He wears his sharpest suit just to remind this poor individual that he is not only the prince but also an intelligent beautiful man. He wears his long red velvet cape to show he is royalty and therefore superior. He stands and admires himself for a moment until a knock at his door distracts him, much to the prince’s chagrin.  
“Vegeta? Vegeta are you in there?”  
“Of course I’m in here Nappa you buffoon, where the hell else would I be?”  
“Sorry, can I come in?”  
“Yes if you must”  
Nappa seems totally oblivious to the prince’s insults, he has been getting insulted by prince Vegeta since the day he learned to speak. He has become used to it. If anyone else were to dare speak to him with such a lack of respect he would destroy them, but his prince gets away with it. Nappa cares for Vegeta as if he were his own kid, in Nappas eyes Vegeta can do no wrong.  
“Hey, you look good today Vegeta, are you excited to meet Nion”  
“I know I look good, I have mirrors” he gestures towards the floor to ceiling mirrors that cover every wall of his large bed chamber  
“So Nion, is that the fool’s name?”  
“Yes, apparently he is very attractive, and strong”  
“Power-level?” Vegeta tries to fain interest just because he knows it will please Nappa but in reality he couldn’t care less what Nion’s power level is.  
“It’s over nine thousand”  
“Laughable”  
“Oh come on Vegeta don’t be like that, you never know you might like him”  
“I highly doubt it Nappa, I don’t like anyone” the arrogant prince replies while checking out his butt in the mirror.   
“Well maybe this guy will be different, he is the oldest son of a rich ambassador, and he is well known for his good looks”  
“I’ve never heard of him”  
“I believe you have met him a few times before, you just never paid much attention, but he noticed you, he seems very keen to spend some time alone with you”  
“Of course he noticed me, look at me, and who wouldn’t want to spend time with me I’m a fucking delight. The real question is why do I have to waste my time on HIM?”  
“Because king Vegeta says you do, he has also told me to make sure you behave like a prince, not a thug, so no throwing your weight around ok, if you punch this guy, I’m gonna get into trouble, so please behave yourself”  
“For god sakes, ok ill behave. God why do I have to do this shit” the prince mumbles to himself as he storms from the room in a huff.

King Vegeta sits in the dining room waiting for his only son to arrive, praying that he is in a good mood, but knowing he probably won’t be, good moods are few and far between for the prince. Why can’t the boy just do as he is supposed to do and find a mate, someone to rule beside him and lighten the load.  
The king looks fondly at his mate raditz, sat at his side, as always. They met at sixteen and knew immediately that they were made for each other, fifty years later nothing has changed. The king looks at his mate, studies his long black hair as he eats his breakfast. Raditz turns slowly to face him  
“Stop perving over me, I’m trying to eat here” he says with a smile.

The thing about Saiyans, is that when they are mated they form a bond like no other. They know how the other is feeling, what they are thinking, everything. It can be useful at times but sometimes it has been known to cause trouble. When two Saiyans have a lovers tiff you don’t wanna be anywhere near that, they don’t actually want to hurt each other when they fight, what would be the point in that? They would feel the pain themselves. But it can still get pretty ugly none the less.   
“I can’t help it, it’s your fault for sitting there looking so good” the king playfully answers as he runs his hand up raditz’s thigh. Raditz purrs at the contact and instantly forgets his breakfast. He leans into his mate and kisses him deeply. He can feel how nervous the king is about this suitor for prince vegeta. He wants to relax the king, and if kissing at the breakfast table will make him feel better then Raditz is more than happy to oblige.  
“God you make me sick” a voice snaps from the door way and the couple instantly pull away from each other.  
“Vegeta, good morning, you look nice today son”  
“Yes I’m aware” the prince rolls his eyes and sits at the table, Nappa close behind him. Raditz rolls his eyes as well, in his opinion the prince needs a good slap, but to say this out loud would cause a huge argument with king Vegeta, who absolutely dotes on his obnoxious, narcissistic son. Raditz is aware that even having these thoughts right now is bound to cause a small tiff between him and his mate, but hey, he can’t help thinking the truth can he. 

They all eat in silence for a moment, the tension building between the four Saiyans is almost unbearable. The prince finally breaks the silence much to everyone’s relief.  
“So, father, what time is Nion set to arrive today” the prince treats the meeting with him as though it is a business transaction, he finds it easier to fake interest that way. He knows this will please his father, he has no interest at all in meeting the guy and certainly no interest in mating him, but he plays along to keep the peace.  
“Oh, you already know his name?” the king smiles  
“Yes Nappa filled me in on a few details this morning”  
“Good, he should arrive around five, are you…. looking forward to meeting him?”  
The prince just shrugs his shoulders, he will fake interest but enthusiasm, not a chance.  
“I’m told I’ve met him before?”  
“Yes, on numerous occasions. Don’t you remember him? Tall guy, black tail, quite handsome”. Vegeta has to fight hard to keep the counterfeit smile on his face, tall, why do they always have to be tall? Height is the one department our prince was not blessed in. whilst he carries his five foot three frame in the most wonderful way, he can’t help but wish he was a little taller. Though he has never let his short stature hold him back he always feels that people judge him for it, not to his face of course, but under their breath to themselves, he feels they are laughing. But that is just in his head, in reality it just makes him all the more menacing.   
“I can’t say that I do. five sounds fine, gives me a chance to train before he arrives”. Vegeta finishes his food and stands to leave.  
“My prince, aren’t you forgetting something” Nappa says quietly. He is the only person able to pull the prince up on his manners and live to tell the tale.  
“Why of course, thank you for arranging this meeting father, I hope it will go well” he holds his fist over his heart and bows his head as a sign of respect before he strides from the room.  
“God only knows why I should have to thank him for forcing me to do things against my will, I’m the prince for god sake, don’t I get a say in anything” vegeta mutters under his breath as he marches down the corridor towards the training hall. Everyone he passes stops and gives the same salute he has just given to his father, fist over heart, head bowed. He doesn’t notice any of them.


	3. chapter 3

The boy chap 3

Kakarot spread himself out on his hard, lumpy mattress, the blistering sun burning through his curtain less window. His whole world turned red as the light hit his closed eyes. He had snuck up to his room five minutes ago. He needed to escape the bustle and mayhem that was downstairs. He knew he had another ten minutes at most before someone noticed his absence and comes to find him. He just needed a little alone time to think. Today could be his last at this mad house he loves so much. The orphanage was the only place he had ever had to call home, and the people here his only family.  
His mother had dies during child birth, and any other relatives he might have had apparently abandoned him. Kakarot didn’t let this upset him though, he spent every day in high spirits with a smile on his face. Living life to the fullest. Tomorrow he would turn sixteen and a new adventure would begin.  
He looked up at the photographs stuck to his walls with ancient blutack, the paint peeling around them, his mind filled with fond memories of all the faces smiling back at him.  
He stood up, the bare floorboards protesting under his weight with a loud creak. He gathered the photos, careful not to rip too much paint off the wall with them. Wherever he ended up tomorrow, these would come with him.  
When he first arrived at the orphanage he was just a small bundle, accompanied by a mysterious long haired man. The man left him here and promised to collect him on his sixteenth birthday. That is the only information anyone had ever been able to give Kakarot. The only other clue to his unknown past or future were the thick gold bracelets he wore on his wrists. And honestly they weren’t much of a clue, if anything they only created more mystery. Kakarot had worn them for all of his life, they were impossible to remove, he had tried on numerous occasions. Smashing them against rocks didn’t break them, three people pulling didn’t detach them, and no matter how much he grew they still fit perfectly around his wrist.   
A small tap on his door told him that he had been discovered  
“Kakarot? Are you hiding in here?”  
“Yes, Avoca, come on in”  
A small grinning face appeared round the door, wild ebony hair pointing fully to the left as though a strong wind were blowing it.  
“Watcha doing?” the younger girl inquired craning her head around her friend to see what he was holding.  
“I’m packing”  
“But, you don’t have anything to pack”  
“Oh yes I do, I have these” he held up the photos “And more importantly I have this” he reached over to the window and picked up a small wooden carving of a monkey. This was Kakarots prize possession. Avoca smiled as she saw it, she clearly remembered making it five years ago. She had always been skilled in woodwork, all she needed was a thick stick and a knife and she could whittle away and create beautiful things. The small monkey in Kakarots palm was not her best work, she had improved an awful lot since then. But kakarot has refused all her offers of making him a better one insisting that this one was perfect. She knew full well it wasn’t, but appreciated Kakarot’s kind words. She also understood the sentimental value the object held for him. Here at the orphanage the children were given everything they needed, but rarely anything else. Having something to keep and own was important to Kakarot.  
Kakarot loved to draw, but rarely got hold of any paper. On his birthday every year he got a pad of paper and a few pencils as a gift and he used them wisely. When avoca first arrived at the orphanage she was five years old and frightened. Kakarot had used one of his sacred sheets to make her a welcome card, depicting her and a few of the other kids that lived with them at the time. Since that day Avoca has looked up to Kakarot, even thought of him as an older brother, she would miss him a lot once he left.  
“You need to come downstairs now; we are having a surprise party for you” she exclaimed before throwing her hands over her mouth before any more words could tumble out. Kakarot laughed loudly  
“Don’t worry Avoca, ill act surprised” he promised as he let her lead him from the room, apologising all the way.  
Around the tiny kitchen table, the other eight kids had assembled, along with the two residential carers. In the centre of the table was a frosty white cake, two big bags of sweets and a familiar shaped present wrapped in shiny blue paper. Kakarot gasped and held a hand to his chest, everyone at the table believed that he was truly surprised.  
The cake was sweet and delicious. Kakarot shared the sweets evenly between the ten kids who laughed and smiled as they danced to pop music around the kitchen, bumping into each other in the limited space. This was a happy home, and Kakarot knew he would miss it dearly.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Noin stood nervously outside the palace walls, the heat was intense, everyone milling about on the streets had a sheen of sweat across their foreheads. Nion checked his armpits for the fifteenth time to make sure he didn’t have sweat patches; he had bought the most expensive deodorant known to Saiyankind for today. In this blazing weather it was almost impossible not to have sweat patches, but he needed to look his best for his date with prince vegeta. Oh my god, he has a date with prince vegeta, he hyperventilated and had to lean on the wall for support. What would the prince think if he could see him now? He worked hard to pull himself together, he had to make a good impression. He had just had his hair done so each long black ringlet hung perfectly in place. He wore his best suit and he knew he looked good. Good enough for prince Vegeta though, he wasn’t so sure. Vegeta was the strongest most beautiful person on the planet, not to mention the most ruthless and deadly. Nion was well aware that if he turned up with sweaty armpits he would be lucky to get out alive. He was also aware that this could very well be his last day even without armpit problems. If he made one small mistake the prince would destroy him without a second glance. It was a scary thought, but Vegeta was worth it.

The very first time Nion had set eyes on prince Vegeta he was left breathless and speechless. He never knew such beauty existed, the prince was perfection itself, and he knew it. Vegeta carried himself in a way that exuded confidence, he must have been only sixteen at the time. Nion’s father had brought him along to an important meeting, he had been instructed to sit quietly and listen, do not under any circumstances speak. He was doing very well, until vegeta burst into the room, throwing both doors open. He surveyed the occupants of the room with disinterest. He was short for a saiyan, even the females are usually just under 6 foot, but Vegeta was tiny, what he lacked in height he more than made up for in presence. Nion clearly remembers every person around the table sitting up a little straighter as he entered the room. He demanded respect without even having to speak, and Nion admired that. 

“Father, where is Nappa?” the prince demanded in a voice that would put an angel to shame, gravely yes somehow smooth, the combination was like music to Nions ears, he wanted to hear more.

“Vegeta, I’m in the middle of a meeting” the king sounded cross but his face was smiling  
his hint that he was busy right now seemed to go right over the prince’s head. What could possibly be more important than him?

“Ok…. well done. Where is Nappa?”

“I’m not sure son, have you asked Mell?”

“No”

“Go and ask Mell, Vegeta. She will know where he is”. With that Vegeta strode from the room just as dramatically as he entered muttering about ‘useless people’ as he left. Nion was left staring at the door, eyes full of stars, mouth hanging open. His mind could no longer function, all he saw was that perfect body, those inviting lips. Nion blushed as he imagined how those lips would feel on his skin.

“Are you ok boy” a voice tugged at the corners of his consciousness.

“Nion” he was snapped back to reality, but still half dazzled by the alluring prince

“Are you ok” his father asked with a small smirk 

“Who……. who was that?” he managed to squeak.

“That was prince Vegeta, king vegetas son” he says handing his son a glass of water

“Here, compose yourself” his father tells him in a quiet yet stern voice. The king smiles at Nion

“well... sorry for the interruption, shall we continue”. The meeting carried on, Nion sat quietly feeling slightly embarrassed by his reaction. After the meeting his father assured him that Vegeta does tend to have that effect on people and no one would think bad of him for it. This slightly put Nions mind at ease.

Ever since that day Nion had loved prince Vegeta, he would do anything for him. On the few occasions where Nion had been fortunate enough to be in the same room as him again, the prince had never seemed to notice him, despite his best efforts to attract his attention. But tonight would be different, tonight was his time to shine. He took a deep steadying breath and approached the guard at the gate. The guard saw him coming and knew immediately who he was, this guy’s name was on everyone’s lips today. The prince finding himself a mate was a heated debate at the moment. The whole planet was divided. One half insisting that prince Vegeta was letting his people down, how could he possibly rule alone even if he was unrealistically strong, he needed a mate. the other half asking why? Why should this beautiful young man be forced to settle down with someone he didn’t love, who wasn’t the one, just because he was a prince.   
Nion had this crazy idea that he could stride in, steal the princes heart, make him happy, love him and mate him he would unite the planet once again. He would be a hero to everyone, and he would finally get to touch the man he had longed for for so many years. He knew deep in his heart he could be the right mate for Vegeta. He would love him till eternity, praise him, do anything to please him. The prince would be his treasure, his pride, his god, and he would worship him every night, oh how he would worship him. He knew the prince would lap up the affection lavished upon him greedily, he was well known for desiring admiration, and if anyone admired him the most it was Nion. 

He walked up to the huge doors of the palace, guards and maids wishing him good luck as he went. Inside he was greeted by a pretty young Saiyan with a black afro and bright red lips.

“Hi, I’m Mell, you must be Nion, let me bring you through to the lounge, prince Vegeta isn’t quite ready for you yet” she babbled on about the hot weather as she led Nion into a huge and elaborately decorated room, every item screamed luxury and expense. Mell had been speaking the whole time but Nion wasn’t able to concentrate. He noticed her looking at him expectantly, shit, had she asked a question?

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”  
A sympathetic smile softened her features

“Aww are you nervous Hun”

“A little” Nion answered 

“Well, I’d say you have no reason to be nervous, but that would be I lie. Can I get you a drink? Prince Vegeta may be a while”

“Thanks, bring me something alcoholic please”

“Sure thing honey” Mell click clacks away in her shiny red shoes that perfectly match the colour of her lipstick, and Nion is left alone.   
He takes in his surroundings, thick cream carpets, heavy cotton curtains, mahogany sideboards. He sat down slowly on the softest most comfortable sofa ever and tried to relax. Mell returned with a strong vodka and that helped steady his nerves. He waited for what seemed like forever but was actually just over two hours then the large door swung open and Vegeta breezed into the silent room, looking like he had just stepped out of the pages of a glossy magazine. Nion jumped out of his chair and drew himself up to his tallest, hoping he still looked immaculate after sitting for so long.

Vegeta wore a tailored black suit with a double red pinstripe, a thin red tie and as usual his red velvet cape. He looked incredible, Nion wouldn’t believe anyone could be this good-looking if he wasn’t witnessing it with his own eyes. Vegeta strode confidently over and shook Nions hand

“Good evening Nion, I hope you weren’t waiting too long”. Vegeta knew full well he had been waiting a long time, it was intentional. He didn’t want to give the impression he was keen in any way. Nion just stared back at him, unable to form a sentence, totally mesmerised by his dazzling elegance. Vegeta raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. He was used to this reaction, it happened a lot.

“Cat got your tongue?” 

“Apologies my prince” he raised his fist over his heart and bowed his head in a salute of respect.

“You dazzled me, I would happily wait a lifetime to meet you personally”  
Oh great, a suck up, thought Vegeta

“No need for apologies Nion, I dazzle everyone, so what plans do we have for this evening?”

“I have reservations at the palace pearl restaurant. It’s a beautiful evening and they have a garden terrace, of course if there is something else you would rather do…” he trailed off.

“Nope, dinner at the pearl sounds marvellous” Vegeta strode from the room with poor Nion hurrying to catch up with him.

The two Saiyans sat opposite each other in the fragrant garden, it was decorated beautifully. If Nion had been here with anyone else, he would have been admiring the full red roses and the mirrored collages reflecting the candle light from the walls. But tonight the gardens beauty paled in comparison to his date. Prince Vegeta seemed quiet and distracted and Nion hoped he wasn’t boring the prince. He had been doing nearly all the talking whilst Vegeta just stared off to the side daydreaming. He had hardly even touched his food.

“So Vegeta, can I call you Vegeta? what do you do in your spare time?” when Vegeta heard his name he seemed to suddenly remember that Nion was there.

“I don’t know what you just said to me” he said bluntly

“Oh. Err, I was just asking what you do for fun” again Vegeta just stared to the side. Nion was starting to worry that he was putting the prince to sleep with his mundane conversation. He tried to follow Vegetas line of sight but he just appeared to be staring at the wall.

“Shit, sorry I ……. I get lost in my eyes” vegeta explains gesturing to the mirror fragments making up the patterns on the wall beside them. Ah now Nion understood, Vegeta was staring at himself in the mirrors, and who could blame him?

“Ha-ha, of course you do, your eyes are beautiful, Vegeta, you’re staring again” Nion laughed

“oh sorry, look were gonna have to move tables, somewhere with no reflective surfaces, I honestly haven’t heard one word you’ve said all night”

A waiter came and had them at a different table in no time, anything to help out the man who is on a date with the deadliest guy alive. As they sat at the new table Vegeta blushed slightly as he sat opposite Nion  
“So, now that I can concentrate, I hear you have quite an impressive power-level. Nine thousand is it?” vegeta asks

“Well, it’s actually closer to ten, insignificant in comparison to yours I know, but I’m still proud of it” Nion has a nice smile Vegeta notices.

“Good, I like a guy with pride. How about a little spar? I believe you wanted to know how I have fun. I like to fight, Nion. Any mate of mine would need to be able to give me a good challenge” Vegeta knew he wouldn’t turn him down, no one could say no to this face.

“I would be honoured to spar with you Vegeta, go easy on me though”

“Of course. One more thing though. Don’t tell anyone, my father told me I’m not allowed to act like a thug, so if anyone asks what we done tonight just tell them we were dancing not sparing ok?” Nion laughed and agreed. He felt bad disobeying the king’s orders but seeing the twinkle of excitement in Vegetas eyes and hearing him say the word mate, was enough to make Nion agree with anything.

As the couple strolled back to the palace Nion was pleased with the way things were going. The sun had gone down taking the edge off the heat, the prince was laughing and chatting away. Nion started to wonder if all the stories about Vegeta were just that, stories, maybe none if it was actually true. He certainly didn’t seem like a cold blooded killer right now. Nion quickly learned that Vegeta's favourite topic of conversation was Vegeta, and luckily that was his favourite subject too, he had done his research. They passed people in the street who smiles and gave him the thumbs up when they saw how happy the prince looked. Maybe his plan would actually work, maybe the prince would love him the way he has loved the prince for so long. Nion was over the moon.  
Vegeta on the other hand was just humouring him, he had no intention of ever seeing this guy again. But he had to play the part, he had to at least appear to be trying to please his father, so he laughed at bad jokes, he chatted about menial things and he smiled. 

They arrive at the palace training hall, only Nappa had seen them entre so their secret was safe. The hall was used for parties and banquets as well as training. It was made of floor to ceiling white reinforced marble, so it was beautiful, but also nearly unbreakable. Vegeta excitedly removed his cape tie and jacket. Nions eyes looked as though they might pop out of his head at any second

“Ha-ha calm down Nion, were here to fight not fuck” the prince’s crude language made Nion blush.

“Of course” he replied quietly, trying his best to sound as if the thought of fucking Vegeta had never crossed his mind. It had crossed his mind. Then it had crossed back again. Now he was at the point where he couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like to hold that impeccable body against his, to taste that sublime mouth, to get inside that peachy little ass. He mentally slapped himself, keep your head in the game Nion, if you don’t fuck this up that might all come later, he told himself silently as the two of them prepared to fight. 

Vegeta adored fighting, he loved it. The adrenalin, the impact of fist against flesh, the sweat, blood and tears that came with it. He was having to hold back quite a lot in this fight with Nion but he was enjoying himself regardless. He was pleasantly surprised with Nions aggression even in this friendly fight. He was really putting his all behind his punches, some of them even hurt a little. And vegeta relished in the pain. Pain was the only thing that made him feel alive. Every time Nion caught him with a good whack vegeta liked him a little bit more. They fought for nearly an hour before vegeta could tell Nion was tiring and chose to end their spar. Mercy was not something Vegeta often showed but Nion was growing on him and he didn’t want to make a fool of the man. He held his hands out to stop the fight

“Great fight Nion, I’ve had fun. But its late, let’s call it a day”

“Thank you my prince, I’ve had fun too, so…. can I see you again?” vegeta thought before he answered. Maybe it would be fun to see Nion again, not to mate him but just to hang out or to spar.

“Sure, I’ll have Mell call you” vegeta said as he turned to leave. Nions heart would not stay still in his chest, his dreams were coming true. Without thinking he grabbed Vegeta's arm and spun him around. He looked into those ebony eyes and kissed him, deeply and so lovingly.  
Vegeta didn’t really know what to do about this. He had never kissed anyone before and though it wasn’t unpleasant, he wasn’t sure he wanted to now. Intimacy had always sickened him. But he must admit the feel of Nions lips against his was quite nice, in an icky kind of way. He lifted his hands to Nion's face. A loud bang followed by a thud was all Vegeta remembered. In his excitement he had unintentionally let a bit too muck Ki build up in his body as soon as his fingers touched Nions face it had released.

Nappa heard the bang and came running to protect Vegeta. The sight he saw in the hall made him stop abruptly. Vegeta stood perfectly still, dripping with blood, Nion's headless body on the floor in front of him. Vegeta slowly looked up at Nappa with a slightly embarrassed look on his face

“Accident!” he declared as a way of explanation. Nappa was furious he put his palm to his forehead to try and hold off the impending migraine.

“accident? Vegeta, how the fuck do you accidentally blow someone’s head up?”

“I’m not sure really, and I was just starting to like him as well” Vegeta shrugs

“Your dad is going to actually kill me, don’t be surprised if you never see me again, let’s get you in the shower you’re gross”

“Good idea Nappa, I’ve got brain in my hair, and I’m pretty sure I’ve got a lump of skull wedged in my teeth” Vegeta stuck his fingers into his mouth and pulled out a white hard lump.

“Look” he exclaims excitedly holding the thing out to Nappa

“I was right see, it's a piece of Nion's skull!”

“get that thing away from me, you are fucking unreal”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The sleek black Mercedes pulled up outside the orphanage at 8am on the dot. General Arti was never late. He stepped out of the passenger side of the car onto the small gravel driveway leading to the large shabby looking house. He had driven miles out of the city and was anxious to meet the boy he had been told to collect today. His birth power-level was the highest ever recorded. Of course the boys Ki had been restricted, but still, he should be immensely strong. With the right training and discipline, he could be the best warrior who ever lived. He could be stronger than prince Vegeta himself.

The General knew if anyone was the right man to train this kid, it was him. He had over 40 years’ military experience, he had trained some of the best, the strongest. He was the man for the job. His row of gold medals glinted in the bright sunlight, he wore them proudly. His crisp uniform had not a crease on it. Not a hair was out of place, as usual. He waited standing poker straight by the car. He knew his presence was known by all the little faces that appeared at the window, he gave a little salute, much to the kid’s excitement. 

Corporal Tayta jumped out of the car too, bouncing energetically round to him, her smooth black hair pulled into a bun on top of her head, the general couldn’t help but notice the few stray hairs that had escaped and were hanging down either side of her face. He hated the way his corporal was so sloppy, but she was a damn good soldier, so he let it slide. If there was anyone he wanted next to him in battle it was Tayta.

“We just gonna stand here Arti?” she asked with a bright smile, getting impatient already.

“yep, we're in no hurry, give him time to say his goodbyes” Arti was a stern and strict man, but he still hated taking recruits so young. This guy was just a little boy, no matter how strong he was.

Kakarot had just got out of the shower when a stampede of small children came at him in the corridor shouting that a soldier was here. The heat mixed with his anxiety had kept him awake half the night. He thought a cool shower might calm his nerves but since there was a drought on shower time had been restricted to two minutes per person. Hardly long enough to wash let alone relax. His heart pounded in his chest as the younger ones piled into his small bedroom behind him to peer out of the window at the strangers. Saying things like

“That’s so cool”

“There’s two of them”   
Kakarot didn’t know who said what, it was just an excited chatter. The only one missing was Avoca.

“Ok, you nosey bunch, get out of here I need to get dressed, I don’t think the solders want to see my butt” Kakarot scolded gently, causing fits of giggles to erupt around him as he herded them all out. He held tightly to the towel around his waist and even tighter to keep the smile on his face. He was scared.   
He dressed quickly in his jeans and plain white t-shirt. He threw the only other outfit he owned, his photos, his toothbrush and his wooden monkey into a back pack. He scooped up his pad and pencils under his arm and took one last look around the room that had been his for the last sixteen years. He wondered if he would ever see it again.   
Half way down the corridor he stopped and tapped on Avoca’s door. After a moment it opened and the younger Saiyan stood with tears in her large black eyes. 

“I’m gonna miss you Kaka” her voice cracked

“I’ll miss you too” he answered and threw his arms around his best friend.

“Promise you’ll visit ok” she sobbed into his shoulder making his t-shirt all wet.

“Of course I will, as soon as I can, hey, you’re the oldest now. Look after the little ones, ok”

“I will” she sniffed

“I’ve got to go” he said prying her arms from around his waist. He knew he had just made a promise he might not be able to keep. He had no idea what his future held. He might never see Avoca again. He bade a teary farewell to his other housemates and carers. They all wished him luck. He gave a final wave swung his bag over his shoulder and strode out the door with his head held high, trying his best to look confident, but failing miserably.

The General wasn’t expecting this, he was expecting a big strapping lad but instead a tall but skinny kid ambled his way down the path toward them. 

“Aww he’s adorable” whispered Tayta beside him, he ignored her comment. The boy didn’t look strong but he knew from experience that strength comes in all shapes and sizes. 

“Hello, I’m Kakarot” he declared loudly saluted when he reached them. The general smiled admiring the boy’s manners.

“We know who you are, I’m General Arti and this is corporal Tayta, come on let’s get going”  
The car journey started off quite awkward. No one spoke for the first ten minutes until Kakarot finally broke the silence.

“so where are we going?”

“Basic training, of course”

“Oh, of course……. training for what?” Kakarot scratched the back of his head confused.

“Combat, boy, you’re going to be a soldier”  
Kakarot didn’t really know what to make of that. He didn’t want to be a soldier. Ha hated fighting, and wasn’t very good at it anyway. Fighting was something that other people did. He had tried it a couple of times but it made him feel like a silly sausage. He would not make a good soldier at all, but he didn’t seem to have much choice in the matter so he smiled and went with it, much like everything in his life. What’s the worst that could happen?  
After just a few hours at basic training Kakarot wondered what he was even worried about, he was having a whale of a time. He had to run for ten miles while someone timed him. He done it in fourteen minutes and 21 seconds. Everyone said that was really fast. He had done various cool obstacle courses and everyone commented on how agile he was. Kakarot had no idea what agile meant but he assumed it was good because it made people smile. He had even made a friend. Krillin had been here for a week already, he came of his own accord and everything. he really wanted to be a soldier. He told Kakarot how usually the army don’t want people as short as him but because he was so strong they made a special exception, he seemed quite proud about this.  
Kakarot flew through the first day with ease, doing everything that was asked of him with no problems at all, and with Krillin showing him the ropes he didn’t get himself into too much trouble. Krillin taught him that every time you speak to a superior, you had to shout, not speak. And before you shout you have to ask permission to shout. Kakarot found it hilarious, but he knew not to laugh now, that was one thing he did get into trouble for. All in all, he was quite enjoying himself, yes he missed home already but things could be much worse, so he counted himself lucky.  
On his third day of basic training his combat training started, and Kakarot was no longer having a good time. All the recruits had been taken to a large hall paired up and told to fight each other. Kakarot was avoiding it.

“Stop dancing around recruit” general Arti shouted in his face. Kakarot nodded but ignored him and continued dancing around, the other guy couldn’t catch him. There was no way Kakarot was going to fight with this guy, he hoped that if he just danced his way through this no one would notice and tomorrow they would move on to something else, but this plan was quickly falling through as General Arti seemed to be getting more and more frustrated

“Hit him boy” he shouted as Kakarot dodged a punch by darting to the left. After a few minutes the General had had enough. He stopped the fight and took Kakarot to the side. He instructed one of his privates to go and fight with the other recruit.

“Is there some problem, Kakarot?” he asked quietly taking pity on the youngest recruit in the room.

“Well, I can’t actually fight” Kakarot admitted with a shrug

“Well that’s why you’re here, to learn”

“No, that came out wrong, what I meant to say is I don’t fight”

“Well how the hell do you expect to be a soldier if you don’t fight?”

“I don’t want to be a soldier”  
General Arti took Kakarot to his office, he gestured corporal Tayta to follow them. Kakarot felt like he was in trouble. But no matter how much they shouted he wasn’t going to fight. They entered the large office and the General sat at a chair behind a big oak desk. Corporal Tayta stood behind him. They both looked worried.

“Take a seat Kakarot” Kakarot nervously sat down twisting his hands in his lap.

“Why don’t you want to be a soldier?”

“Err…because I don’t like fighting. I never asked to come here”

“Well you have no choice, it’s the king’s orders that you complete your basic training”

“The king? What do you mean?” Kakarot was confused

“Don’t you know why you’re here?”

“Nope”

“Well what do you know about yourself ?”

“I know that my name is Kakarot, I’m 16, my mum died when I was a baby. And now I’m here. That’s all I know” kakarot shrugged his shoulders again. 

“Ok well let me fill you in then” Arti sighed.  
He explained to Kakarot about his high power-level, about the kings plans to train him and use him as a weapon, to lead the Saiyan army and wipe out anyone who threatened them. He told him about the Ki restrictors he wore on his wrists. He decided to skip the part about his mother and her mate being brutally murdered. The General sounded excited as he told Kakarot all the plans the king had for him.  
Kakarot stared at the gold bands around his wrists, he had always hated them. He abhorred them even more after hearing what they actually are. He felt uncomfortable with what he had just learned. He was not a weapon to be used, or a toy to be played with. He was a person. All his life he had been waiting for this and it was a major disappointment.  
“are you not excited Kakarot?”

“Excited? No. angry, upset and used yes” Kakarot set his face into a scowl, it didn’t suit him. He felt determination settle over him, he will not be used against his will, he will not obey, no matter what. he stood to leave.

“Where are you going boy?”

“I’m going home”  
Corporal Tayta spoke up for the first time since they entered the room, she came around the desk and put her hand on Kakarots shoulder.

“Kakarot if you disobey the kings orders you will be punished, there is severe consequences for a crime like that”

“I don’t care, I’m not doing it”  
He brushed her hand off his shoulder and stormed from the room in a temper. He had never really been angry before and he didn’t like the feeling boiling inside of him. He decided right there and then that he would not obey, he would not fight, he would not even speak, until he got to go home again, and if he was killed for disobeying the king then so be it.  
Back in the office Tayta looked upset

“What can we do ?” she whispered sadly

“Nothing, we have our orders and we must stick to them. He won’t obey, we call the palace”

“What will they do ?”

“I don’t know, come and take him away I suppose”

“Can’t we just tell them he’s doing well, and hope he changes his mind?”

“Absolutely not, Tayta, we follow protocol, no matter what” General Arti stated as he picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number of the palace guard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Vegeta strode down the long bright palace corridor, his long cape billowing behind him, Nappa hot on his heels. All the staff seemed a little more on edge around him today, of course they were always on edge around the prince, everyone was, but today was different. There was an extra little twinkle of fear in all their dark eyes and vegeta loved it. He relished in the fact that his presence alone could create a dark and scary atmosphere. It made him feel powerful, they were right to fear him. 

He caught his reflection in a window and slowed for a few paces to check himself out. He looked awesome today. White jeans that made his butt look like a juicy giant peach. An open neck, short sleeved baby blue shirt, showing of the top of his perfect pec’s. And as always his long red cape.

He was on his way to see his father, who had skipped breakfast this morning. His father always insisted on them eating their meals together as a family, it annoyed the hell out of Vegeta but he liked to please his dad so he abided it.   
As he marched up to the large double door with frosted glass panels he saw it was closed, and Radditz was stood outside almost like a guard. He was wearing formal attire which was peculiar for this time of day. As he neared the door Radditz didn’t move out of his way. Vegeta looked at him as though he had just wiped him of his shoe.

“Why are you in my way?”

“With all due respect, Vegeta, I have to stop you entering right now”

“With no due respect whatsoever, Radditz, why?”  
Radditz wanted nothing more than to slap the little shit right in the face, but he valued his life so he kept his anger at bay.

“Because, Vegeta, your dad is in there talking to Nion’s father. It’s a difficult conversation for both of them to say the least and I think YOU are the last person in the universe either of them want to see at this moment”. Radditz finished his sentence with a smug little grin and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Nion’s father? Who’s Nion?”  
The grin dropped right of Radditz’s face. How can the prince have forgotten the guy’s name already, could he really be that ignorant? Then he remembered this is Vegeta he is talking to so yes, of course he’s that ignorant.

“Nion! You know, the man who’s head you exploded yesterday”

“Ohhhhh yeah, the head guy, of course…...real shame about that. Anyway, tell my father I was looking for him will you”  
With that he turns on his heel and leaves. Nappa smiles a small apology at Radditz who just shakes his head in disbelief. 

“prince, you really should be politer to him ya know, your dad is already pissed at you”

“Oh, tell it to someone who cares, Nappa, why should anyone be pissed with me it was a goddam accident. Let’s go and train”.  
Vegeta lay on the bench easily lifting 30 stone and feeling mildly irritated. Why should everyone be cross with him? He didn’t even do anything wrong. He sits up and slings the weight across the room, the loud clang making Nappa look up from his workout.

“Nappa, how long until my dad is not cross with me?”  
Nappa smiled at the prince. Behind all his narcissistic, badass exterior he knew Vegeta was desperate for his dad’s approval. He felt himself soften, Prince Vegeta was the only person who could make Nappa feel soft.

“Not long Vegeta, no one stays cross with you for long” he hoped his words were reassuring.

“Are you still cross with me?”

“No, not at all. I am still curious how it happened though”

“I don’t even know really. We had just finished fighting, I said I wanted to see him again, then we were kissing….”

“Wait…. what?” Nappa cut him off

“We finished fighting” Vegeta repeated scowling, he hated repeating himself

“No, not that bit, the last bit”

“We were kissing” Vegeta said again

“You kissed him?”

“that’s what I just said, twice. Is that a problem? the last time I checked I was a full grown adult and can kiss whomever I please”

“no, no problem, I’m just surprised is all. You don’t usually go in for all that mushy stuff” Nappa suppressed the urge to jump up and down and ask lots of questions. Vegeta didn’t even like to touch other people let alone kiss them. Maybe the prince really did like Nion. Nappa’s heart dropped. The only person Vegeta had ever liked and he killed him by mistake, what a bummer.

“I do hate all that mushy stuff, but he instigated it and I just went with the flow….and then BOOM”

“Were you considering mating with him?”

“Hahaha god no, he was weak Nappa, don’t be a moron. Anyway enough of him, I’m bored let’s go dancing”

“No, you going dancing never ends well. Don’t you remember last time when I had to punch that guy in the face?”  
Vegeta liked to dance, and he was great at it too. The problem was, when you mixed Vegeta’s looks with drunken cocky youths it nearly always ended in injury or death. Nappa didn’t feel like he could deal with another death this week. 

“Let’s go swimming instead then” suggested Vegeta.

“No way that’s even worse, you in them tiny little shorts you wear, it’s bound to end badly. No, we are not leaving the palace and that’s final”

Nappa stood outside the prince’s bedroom waiting for him to put the finishing touches to his outfit. They were going to a little club three roads from here called the venue. Nappa hated it there but Vegeta had made up his mind, and when that happened there was no way of changing it.   
Mell had already come and left three times bringing hairspray, lotion and talcum powder. God only knows what he needed talc for, Nappa dreaded to think.  
Finally, the prince emerges wearing skin tight patent trousers and a black tank top, he looked sexy.

“Seriously? that’s what you decided to wear?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“I can literally see your penis”  
Vegeta looked down at himself. Nappa was right, the outline of his dick was clearly visible through the tight material. Vegeta might be short in height but he certainly wasn’t short in any other department.

“Stop being a little girl Nappa, let’s go” Nappa was sure Vegeta did this on purpose, did he not realise that every time he messed up it was Nappa’s neck on the line.

“Well just don’t let your dad see you dressed like that he’d have a heart attack; you’re supposed to be a prince not a stripper”

“for fucks sake, do you want some cheese to go with all that whine?”

“I’m not whining I’m just stating fact”

“Well stop it, no one cares”

The club was roasting, the beat thumping, hot sweaty bodies brushed against each other in the confined space. Vegeta smiled as he surveyed the dance floor. He loved dancing almost as much as fighting, and he was amazing at it. When Vegeta was young his father had forced him to take lessons, he insisted that a prince should be well educated in many subjects. For that reason, Vegeta had learned ballet, tap and street dance, he could play the piano and the guitar, his numeracy skills were second to none and he could speak seven different languages, amongst many other things. Not that he ever used much of this knowledge. But dance he did use, he combined all the different styles he knew to create the most alluring, beautiful movements. His dancing had brought people to their knees.

Brocci was having a girl’s night out with her two mates, zucci and shallo. She was practically pissed already but still ordered herself a double JD and coke at the bar. She turned to face her friends, drink in hand and flicked her wild deep brown hair over her shoulder. That’s when she saw him. She had seen him pictures of him before, of course, whilst flicking through the pages of her favourite gossip magazines, but never in the flesh. The pictures did not do him justice. He was one sexy mother fucker.

“Hey girls, look” she gestured with her head towards the prince and checked her tight red mini dress was straight just in case he looked over. Zucci spotted him and her ebony eyes widened, she accidentally spat her white wine out in disbelief.

“oh my god, that’s prince Vegeta, he is gorgeous, but maybe we should leave, you’ve heard his rep right?”

“Tut, like I care about that, I’ve never shagged a prince before”

“Don’t be a fool Brocci, you’ll end up dead if you try to get into his pants. And anyway I’ve read that he’s frigid” Shallo was the sensible girl of the group, she often rolled her eyes at Brocci’s promiscuous behaviour, but she didn’t usually try to stop her. When Brocci saw a guy she liked there wasn’t much anyone could do to stop her coming on to him. 

“Fuck off shallo, he’s hardly going to say no to me is he, no one says no to me”

“He would, now let’s go to that bar down the road, they have three for the price of two on cocktails”. Zucci nodded in agreement and grabbed Brocci’s arm to pull her towards the exit, leaving their untouched drinks on the bar. 

“no way, that juicy ass is worth a thousand cocktails. You wait here and I’ll go find out if he’s frigid or not” Brocci wiggled her eyebrows at her friends and sashayed her way across the dancefloor towards her prey.  
There was an empty space around the prince, most people were too frightened to dance by him, and he liked it that way. He was having a good night until a drunk idiot appeared in front of him.

“Hi, I’m Brocci” she purred breathing her whisky and fag breath all over him.

“yeah? And I’m dancing, so go away”

“Why can’t I dance with you?” brocci wiggled her hips provocatively

“I don’t dance with people, especially not drunken riff raff”  
Brocci was deeply offended by this comment. All the guys at her collage wanted her, and her dad was rich so she certainly didn’t class herself as riff raff.

“and what makes you think I’m Riff raff?” she barked angrily

“Well you’re dressed like a slut, you stink of booze and you’re coming on to random guys in a nightclub, doesn’t really scream class does it? Now do run along you’re irritating me”  
She just stood there looking annoyed. Vegeta looked around for Nappa, where was his so called bodyguard when he needed him. This was exactly the kind of aggravating situation Nappa was supposed to deal with. He spotted him on the other side of the room dancing like a fool and drinking tequila from the bottle. Completely oblivious to the prince’s little problem. No worries, Vegeta told himself he will deal with this himself if a calm and sensible manner. He looked Brocci in the eye, smiled politely

“You have exactly ten seconds to get out of my face before I flash red with rage and kill you”

“You’re making me angry prince Vegeta, you won’t like me when I’m angry”

“I don’t like you now” he said monotonously and shot a very weak Ki blast at her. Ok maybe very weak to him wasn’t that weak at all. Brocci screamed as she flew across the bar, shattering glass everywhere and landing in a crying heap on the floor.

“Ooops”

“VEGETAAA” Nappa’s angry cry could be clearly heard over the thumping music and the screams of all the party goers. Within a second Nappa loomed over the prince.

“What the hell happened, and don’t you dare say accident”

“No, this time it was totally on purpose, she wouldn’t leave me alone”

“So you threw her across the room?”

“Yep, but in my defence she was soooo annoying” he dragged out the word so to last a full three seconds

“Vegeta you are sooooo annoying, that doesn’t mean I’m going to sling you all over the club”  
Vegeta sneered at him

“I’d like to see you try”

“I swear to god don’t test me now prince, I’m about to lose it with you” Nappa mumbled as he leads Vegeta through the crowds towards the palace. It didn’t happen often but Vegeta knew when to shut up, and now was one of those times. They walked home silently, Nappa fuming all the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Vegeta had done an amazing job of avoiding his father so far this morning. He had skipped breakfast and was now sneaking out for lunch because he was starving. There was a quaint little café just around the corner from the palace. He was going there; he had told Nappa where he was going but no one else.  
Nappa was the only person he could trust not to disclose the information to his father. Maybe Mell too but she had no reason to know of his whereabouts.

Mell had already given him three messages this morning from his dad telling him to go to his office immediately, which Vegeta had promptly ignored. He made it to the main hall undetected now all he had to do was get across the massive open space and out the door, and then he was free to go and eat till he was full undisturbed by lectures and disappointment.  
He checked the coast was clear, all he could see where a few guards milling about. Finally, he made a dash for it.

“Vegeta” a stern voice called from his right

“Son of a bitch” he whispered under his breath as he turned to smile sweetly at his father

“Oh, I didn’t see you there, father, where did you come from?….no seriously, where did you come from?” Vegeta glanced around the hall confused, wondering if perhaps there were some kind of secret trapdoor his dad had sprung from like a ninja or something, because he definitely wasn’t there a second ago.

“You ignored my messages” the king stated

“Messages? What messages?” Vegeta tried his best to appear innocent

“The massages Mell gave you”

“Hmmm, nope, I didn’t get them. You know what Mell’s like huh” Vegeta shrugged

“Yes Vegeta, I know exactly what Mell is like. Professional, extremely efficient and hasn’t mislaid a single message of mine for the whole nine years she has worked here. I find it very difficult to believe she has suddenly became incompetent. So, do you have anything to say?”

“oh, you want to do this now? how about I swing by your office later and then you can lecture me till your hearts content”

“This is not about lecturing you, this is about making you understand that you can’t continue to behave like this. Do you have any idea of the stress you are causing for me and Radditz? You’ve been front page news two days in a row now. It’s just not good enough……”  
The king launched into a long and heartfelt rant about his son's behaviour but Vegeta could no longer hear him. He notices a commotion to his right. He tunes out his father’s lecture and turns his head slightly to see the scene play out.  
Coming through the main hall is two strong elite guards dragging along a scrawny third class boy. His hair is black, as is usual for a saiyan, and matted to the point that his tall spikes are almost indistinguishable, but you can still vaguely see what shape his hair would have been, had it been brushed ever. He looks about 16 years old, his body was thin and malnourished but Vegeta could still make out sinewy muscles in his arms and torso. His feet were bare, he wore nothing but a pair of tattered combat trousers, a white vest and a thick golden band on each wrist. Vegeta wondered how someone so obviously poor could afford such strange expensive looking jewellery. But the main reason the boy caught his attention was the hard job the guards were having moving him, never in his life had Vegeta seen two elites struggle so much with one skinny third class.

A smile tugged at the corners of Vegeta’s mouth as the boy threw one of the guards into the other and made a run for the door. They quickly caught him of course and headed back towards the big staircase that led to the holding cells.   
This young boy had obviously done something terribly wrong to be taken down there. Usually only the most powerful and dangerous criminals were held at the palace. This boy didn’t look powerful at all, and he certainly didn’t look dangerous, he looked like a skinny wretch, but he was giving these guards a real run for their money. Vegeta couldn’t help a tiny chuckle escape his lips. He had never seen anything like it before.  
By now a third elite had joined them and they were slowly descending the stairs. Suddenly the boy’s eyes fell onto the princes, only for a second but it was enough to make Vegeta inhale sharply. The boy’s eyes were blacker than midnight and burned with a fury so intense it made the prince feel small.

The boy was pulled out of sight then. For some reason Vegeta knew that anger didn’t belong in those eyes, he wondered what had happened to cause it. This unknown boy had caught his curiosity and Vegeta couldn’t help wondering who he was, and what crime had he committed to be brought here.

“Vegeta are you even listening to me?”

“Err…...no, but I can pretty much guess what you said. Be a prince not a thug, hurry up and find a mate, don’t kill anyone important. Was that the jist of it?” king Vegeta put his head in his hands

“Yes Vegeta that’s the jist of it”

“Ok then, I’ll try. Who was that boy?”

“What boy?” the king asks frustrated by his son’s lack of concentration

“The one the guards just dragged through”

“Oh, that boy, no one you need concern yourself with”

“I’m not concerned, I’m just curious”

“Why must you always be curious about things that aren’t your business?” the king snaps. Vegeta smiles a smug little grin

“It’s not like you to keep secrets father, never mind I’ll just ask Nappa” he turns to leave but his father’s voice stops him

“Fine, there is no secret. That boy was born with an exceptionally high power level. Normally I would have had him killed at birth but I decided to keep him and use him as a weapon when he came of age. But the damn kid refuses to cooperate. I’m afraid if no one can break his spirit I will have no choice but to have him executed”

“What were them gold bands he wore?”

“They are Ki restrictors”

“What? His Ki was restricted when he fought those guards? What power level was he born with?”

“Twelve thousand” Vegeta’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, that wasn’t far behind his power level of eighteen thousand 

“Wow, that's unbeleivable” he mutters

“Wow indeed, it seems a shame just to waste all that power. But I can’t have him just roaming around the planet with a Ki like that, he could be dangerous”

“Yes, I see. What is his name?” the price asked quietly

“how should I know? Now, back to you. You need to behave, and you need to find a mate. no more mucking around ok, you’re not getting any younger”

“Oh father please, I’m tired of hearing about mates. I am strong enough to rule alone”

“No you are not Vegeta, you will find a mate if it kills me”

“But I’m stronger than every elite on the planet, what am I supposed to do? have some feeble weakling stand at my side for all eternity?”

“For god’s sake boy, when will you realise the whole world doesn’t revolve around strength?”

“My world does”

“Enough, I will send out invitations to all the strongest warriors on this planet, they will be our dinner guests. You will choose one, and that is final. That is if anyone will even attend through fear of you killing them” with that the king shakes his head and walks off down the corridor with an exasperated look on his face.

Vegeta’s mind drifts back to the boy the second his father leaves he can’t help but imagine what that boys power level would be un restricted. If it was twelve thousand at birth it must have doubled by now at least, twenty-four thousand. That’s just inconceivable, Vegeta currently holds the highest power level on the planet, but that boy would beat him hands down. The saiyan inside Vegeta roars with the possibility of a real challenge. He realises that if he can just get this boy to behave he might be able to fight him one day. 

He knows he needs to, how did his father put it? Break his spirit. And Vegeta planned to do just that. His appetite left him as a plan formed in his mind.

Nappa was in the gym when Vegeta flurried in, looking excited. When Vegeta looked excited it was usually a bad thing for Nappa. It always seemed to get him into trouble.

“Hey Vegeta, I thought you were going for lunch?”

“What? no, I changed my mind. Come, I need your help”

“I’m in the middle of my workout prince, can it not wait?”

“No” he answered simply.

Nappa put his weights down and wiped the sweat from his forehead onto his sleeve. When Vegeta wanted something done it had to be done now, the tantrum he would have if he had to wait wasn’t worth the bother.

“What do you need?”

“Walk with me” Vegeta instructed and left the gym. Nappa rolled his eyes and followed.

“Do you have to be so dramatic all the time?”

“Yes, now I know for a fact that every prisoner brought into the palace has a file somewhere. I need you to find out where they are kept and get one for me”

“Why?”

“What do you know about the boy that came today with the high power-level?”

“Not much, just that he is strong and disobedient, why do you care?”

“I want to fight him, of course”

“And what do you think your father would say about that?”

“He’d say no. that’s why I asked you, obviously”

“And what makes you think I won’t say no?”

“Hahahaha that’s funny Nappa, you’re really funny sometimes. Seriously though I think the files must be kept either in my father’s office or downstairs somewhere near the cells”

“I know where they are, but still, how will having the file help you to fight the boy?”

“I’m going to break his spirit, and make him obey my dad. Then when he does I will get my chance. The more I know about him the better. If they kill him, I’ll never get to fight him”

Nappa looked at the princes flustered face, he had never seen him this enthusiastic about anything before, not since he was a kid anyway. He wondered if there was something more behind this than the thrill of the fight.

“it could take me a few days to get access, I’ll have to wait for the right guard to be on duty, but I’ll get it for you. How do you intend to break his spirit”?

“I don’t know, beat him up, intimidate him. Whatever works really”

Nappa decided to go to lunch with Vegeta, he was pretty hungry after his half workout. They sat in the kitchen eating. Nappa didn’t do much talking, instead he just listened to the prince telling all about the boy he had encountered for all of sixty seconds. The prince certainly seemed hyped about him. Nappa smiled and nodded as Vegeta jabbered on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Vegeta stood on the little pedestal gazing at his reflection in the full length mirror.

“It’s a little garish, don’t you think?”  
Celly thought carefully before giving her response. Cocking her head to the side to look at him from a different angle.

“Yes a little, but if anyone can pull it off its you, Prince” Celly knew how to handle Vegeta, she knew exactly what to tell him, and exactly what he wanted to hear. Well she should do by now, her and her mate Rube had been making the princes clothes since he was just a small boy.

They had been poor back then, struggling to survive on the small profit the shop they owned was bringing in. times were hard and business was plummeting. One day a small boy ran into their shop and changed their lives forever. Rube was about to tell the kid to clear off but luckily Celly noticed who the child was and stopped him in time. It seems the young prince was out for a walk with his bodyguard and spotted something that took his fancy in their window. It was a blood red velvet cape, with a fine silk lining, Rube had originally designed and made it for a little girl attending a costume party. He put a lot of effort into the cape and was upset when the parents failed to collect it, it was a garment fit for a princess. 

The little prince fell in love with it the second he laid eyes on it and demanded rather rudely that his bodyguard purchase it immediately, which he did with a smile, not seeming to notice the young princes disrespectful tone. Vegeta put the cape around his shoulders the second it was handed to him, it was a perfect fit, almost as though it was made for him. Rube now takes great pride in making a new cape for prince Vegeta every three months. He can often be heard bragging to his mates down the pub and showing off that his work was yet again pictured in the pages of newspapers and magazines. He had often been asked to make replicas, but had declined. He felt the prince deserved his exclusivity, after all he had done for him and Celly. The cape had become Vegeta’s signature look. 

The shirt he wore now was one of Celly’s favourite creations. Sheer red chiffon with a silver fleck and real diamonds sewn down every seem. It showed off the prince’s body, it was extravagant, bold, loud and beautiful, just like the prince.

“Well, it does look good on me”

“It sure does, and it will go well with your cape, I matched the shades exactly” Celly said with a proud smile.

“Great, what else do you have?”

Vegeta came to Rube and Celly once a month to get an entire new wardrobe. He often didn’t wear the same item twice, so they had a lot of clothes to make. His cast offs are usually auctioned for charity; people were willing to spend thousands of pounds on something worn by prince Vegeta.

The clothes Celly and Rube made were always perfect, they were excellent craftsmen and Vegeta rarely got a garment he didn’t like. And they were decent people as well, admittedly, when Vegeta came Rube would usually just hang around in the back bringing clothes over, bagging stuff up and generally not saying much. But Vegeta was ok with that.

Celly, on the other hand was a chatterbox who always had a thousand questions for the prince, wardrobe related or otherwise, and she wasn’t afraid to ask them. As annoying as Vegeta found this he couldn’t help but respect her for it. Most people shake with fear at the mere sight of him, but this old woman spoke to him as if he were the same small child she met sixteen years ago. 

“so, I hear your date went badly, prince Vegeta, never mind ay, plenty more fish in the sea”

“I don’t like fish, and actually it went very well”

“Oh! That’s queer, I read in the paper that you blew his head off”

“Well…...technically yes I did, but it was a complete accident and before that it was going well, I was even going to see him again, he was an ok guy”

“what a shame, but accidents can’t be helped can they, Didn’t you have another date, with some girl and you accidentally hurt her too?”

“Ha-ha firstly that was NOT a date, she was just annoying me. And secondly, that was NOT an accident, I totally done that on purpose, irritating little wrench”  
Celly shook her head

“Oh, Vegeta what will I do with you ay? Here try this one on” she said chuckling  
Vegeta shrugs out of the red shirt and hands it to Rube who folds it neatly and adds it to the large bag already nearly full, as Celly slides the next item over Vegeta’s shoulders. Before he had it on Vegeta wasn’t too sure about the colour. He loved bright clothes usually, but pink? Once he had it on though he changed his mind. He looked good in it, his olive skin the perfect contrast to the vivid brightness. 

“Oh, I like this one. God I’m so cute I should wear a warning” he mused turning from left to right and throwing smouldering looks at himself. He noticed there was writing on the back of the shirt and spun to read it. 

“Why badman?” he asked confused

“well what with your reputation and all, I’ve read a few articles referring to you as a ‘badman’. I was trying to be down with the kids, ya know. Shall I remove it?”

“No, I like it, very strange, but I’ll keep it”. He left Celly and Rube’s shop in high spirits. Nappa carried his three large bags of clothes back to the palace.

Vegeta decided not to wear any of his new clothes to dinner with his father tonight. He figured that flaunting the vast amounts of money he had just spent on fashion wouldn’t put him in his father’s favour. His father always saw Vegeta’s obsession with appearance as an immature faze that he needed to grow out of before he could be trusted to rule a planet. And he needed his dad to trust him today if he was going to get anywhere near that boy, and he needed to get his hands on that boy. That unknown power-level had been calling to him all day. He needed to find out how high it was unrestricted, he needed to fight him and prove he was stronger. The thought of being the second strongest Saiyan ever was causing some turbulence in his mind. He had never been second at anything and he didn’t like it. Maybe if he just brought the boy up in casual conversation he could ask his dad if he could have a go trying to get the boy to cooperate, I mean if he was going to obey anyone it would be Vegeta right? No-one could say no to this face.

He walked slower than usual towards the dining room, lost in his own thoughts of how to bring up the subject.

“What you thinking about, Vegeta?” Nappa asked seeing the intense look on his prince’s face.

“I’m thinking about the boy; did you get the file yet?”

“What a surprise, no not yet”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You haven’t stopped thinking about that boy since the second you saw him”

“Of course I haven’t, I can’t stop thinking that he is stronger than me, I can’t have that. It’s been bugging me all night. I need to either kill him or surpass him. But killing him seems such a waste”

“How do you expect to surpass him if we don’t even know what his true power-level is?”

“That’s what I need to find out”

“How will you find out without taking his restrictors off?” Vegeta smiled a sly little grin

“No way Prince. You can’t take them off. What if he kills you? What if he kills everyone? I can’t allow that Vegeta I am supposed to be protecting you”

“Ok ok calm your tits. I won’t take them off until I know he is safe ok”

“Promise?”

“Oh for fucks sake Nappa why the drama? yes I promise” Vegeta huffs as they enter the dining room.

The king looks up as his son comes into the room. He knows something is going on as soon as he sees his face, there is an extra gleam in his eyes. And a smile on his face, Vegeta smiling usually only happens when he is fighting. The king felt slightly uneasy. He felt that Radditz too had noticed something different about his son. Radditz had the cutest habit of rubbing the mating scar on his neck whenever he was thinking hard, he was rubbing it now. The crescent shape bite mark on his neck was faint now, but still visible. The king couldn’t wait to see a similar mark on his son’s neck. He knew when he found the right mate he would be so much happier, and not so angry all the time. 

“Hello, Vegeta, you seem happy this evening son”

“Father, how are you?” Vegeta sang in an overly happy voice. The kings face dropped

“What do you want?”

“Oh my god, can I not ask how my father is without immediately being accused of wanting something, is this how you treat your only son, all I’m doing is asking how you are is that such a crime?” Vegeta ranted dramatically  
the king held out his hands to stop Vegeta’s angry outburst

“Ok, ok calm down, sorry, I’m fine Vegeta how are you?”

“I’m fine also, so how are things? what’s been going on around the palace?” Vegeta asked trying to sound nonchalant but failing. Nappa shook his head, Vegeta excelled in a lot of things but acting was not one of them. Everyone at this table knew he had a hidden agenda. Even the waiting staff looked confused as they laid plates of hot food in front of them. Everyone said thank you apart from Vegeta.

“You don’t usually care about palace affairs, but since you ask there has been quite a lot going on actually. We have said goodbye to one of our oldest guards, he retired yesterday, it was........”

“Ok that’s nice” Vegeta cut his father off “What else?”

“Well we have a new cook”

“God, father tell me the interesting stuff this is all too mundane”

“What do you want to know, Vegeta?”

Nappa had had enough, it made him uncomfortable to see his prince wanting something so badly but not being able to give it to him. It was his job to make sure Vegeta was happy, this unknown boy obviously had some kind of effect on the young prince and Nappa still wasn’t sure it was completely power-level related. He decided to give the prince a hand, he cut into the awkward conversation, with a business like tone.

“Your majesty, Prince Vegeta has expressed an interest in taking on more jobs around the palace, more of a prince’s role. He was thinking he would like to try to get that boy with the high power-level to cooperate. Maybe if the prince himself explained to the boy what his duties would be he might be a little more pliable. I would be there to supervise and assure Vegeta didn’t get hurt of course”

“Oh, that’s an excellent idea Nappa” the king looked to his son

“Why didn’t you just ask me Vegeta?”

“Well, if I’d known it would be that easy then I would have wouldn’t I”

“Forgetting something prince?” Nappa mumbled. Vegeta thanked his father for the opportunity.

Inside Vegeta’s chest there was a strange feeling that he didn’t recognise, like his heart was beating faster. His stomach fluttered like paper in the wind. It felt almost as though he was about to have a good fight. Strange. He took a few deep breathes to try and steady himself but nothing changed, if anything the feeling just became more prominent. Tomorrow morning, he would go and see the boy again. He would see those deep, alarming onyx eyes once more. He couldn’t wait for the morning to come. He wanted to hear the boy’s voice, find out his name, and where he came from. Tomorrow he would learn as much as he could about the boy who was stronger than himself. He smiled


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nappa silently prayed that he hadn’t made a terrible mistake, as he took the over excited prince to one of the palaces many interrogation rooms. The one thing keeping him from changing his mind and taking Vegeta in the opposite direction, was the wild gleam in the prince’s eyes. 

Nappa had never seen anyone catch the princes interest like this before. Vegeta lived his life in a self-absorbed bubble, paying no mind to the people around him, he rarely noticed anyone else existed, he only had eyes for himself, but ever since he had seen this boy he hadn’t stopped talking about him. The fact that Vegeta had noticed another living being filled Nappa’s heart with joy. He would never say this out loud but he worries about the prince’s state of mind, he lacks emotion and can never put himself in others shoes, he often misses certain social ques and at the age of 20 he still needed regular reminders about his manners. Nappa wasn’t sure if it was just pure arrogance or if there was an underlying problem in the prince’s mind. Nappa hoped that the prince was finally growing out of his difficult teenage stage and would soon start to act like a normal person, maybe this boy would help him.

He had arranged for Vegeta to see the boy, talk to him and try to find out why the guy wouldn’t obey the king. He was anxious, though he had made it super clear to Vegeta that he was not, under any circumstances to try to remove the boy’s Ki restrictors, he was well aware that the prince may totally ignore him and do it anyway. This whole thing could end really badly if he does that. What if the boy kills the prince? king Vegeta would never forgive Nappa after that. What if the boy kills everyone? he may well have the power to do so. But something deep in Nappa’s gut told him that it was worth the risk.

Nappa had a sort of sixth sense where Vegeta was concerned. He knew what the prince was thinking before he even realised it himself. His instincts had never lead him wrong before, and right now his instincts were screaming to take Vegeta to the boy, Nappa swallowed his concerns and followed his gut.

Outside the interrogation room door Nappa paused

“Do you want me to come in with you prince?” Nappa hoped he would answer yes but wasn’t surprised when the answer came

“No Nappa, I’m sure I can handle this on my own, for fucks sake I’m not a baby”

“Ok I’ll wait right here for you” Vegeta rolled his eyes and nodded. Nappa could see how eager he was to get inside that room he could hardly stand still, yet he still hesitated for a brief moment before yanking the door open and striding through it, sending the two guards who waited inside, out. The door closed heavily behind the prince and Nappa was left to wait nervously keeping his fingers crossed that he had made the right decision.

Kakarot slumped on the uncomfortable chair, his hands cuffed tightly to the backrest. His whole body ached from all the rough treatment he had received. he wasn’t used to being handled so harshly.  
He was hungry, tired, homesick and pretty pissed off. He just wanted to go home now. All in all, this had been the worst week of his life the only thing that kept him going was that he knew in his heart he was doing the right thing. He was right to refuse to fight, he would not be their pawn. He was aware that he would probably be killed for his defiance, but Kakarot was not afraid of death, by this point he almost welcomed it. 

The door swings open and in came a familiar face. Familiar yet not at all comforting. Prince Vegeta was almost as well known for his ruthlessness as he was his beauty. One of the carers at the orphanage nicknamed the prince the angel of death, and it was very fitting. Vegeta had the face and body of an angel but he would kill you without a second thought. Kakarot sighed internally but made no reaction on the outside. So his time had come, the angel of death had come for him.

Kakarot looked at the man who would surely kill him, he felt his eyes widen in wonder. If he was about to die at least he could go knowing that he had glimpsed true perfection, this man was completely flawless. 

Vegeta stood still and silent for a few moments staring intensely into Kakarot’s eyes, he felt himself shrinking under the intense glare, his heart slowly filling with icy fear. Kakarot worked hard to keep a neutral expression on his face, he had not spoken a word since leaving the army barracks and he didn’t intend to now. He hoped that if he stayed silent for long enough, being totally useless to anyone, eventually the guards would give up on him and either kill him or send him home, either way he won. 

Vegeta began to circle him slowly, like a predator eyeing up his prey. Kakarot’s apprehension rose with every step the prince took.

“so you’re the one with the high power-level huh? You don’t look very strong to me. What is your power-level again?”  
Kakarot didn’t answer he kept his gaze straight ahead and acted as thought the prince was not even in the room

“Are you deaf, boy?”  
Still no response. Vegeta felt put out, he wasn’t expecting this at all, no one had ever ignored him before and he wasn’t sure how best to handle it. No one ignored the prince of Saiyans. 

“Answer me” he shouted feeling anger and indignation bubbling just below the surface. How could this nobody just ignore him like this, who did this boy think he was? He deserved the boy’s respect not his ignorance.

“you will answer my question or pay for your lack of respect, choose” Kakarot continued to stare silently at the floor.  
There was no warning before the prince’s fist hurtled towards Kakarot’s face, striking him hard on the cheek bone hard enough to send both him and the chair he was cuffed to flying into the far wall.The wooden chair didn’t survive the impact and shattered into a thousand tiny splinters. Kakarot tried to pull himself to his feet but didn’t get very far before the angry prince pushed him back down and straddled his hips. Kakarot looked up at the prince sitting on top of him pinning his arms to the floor either side of his body. There was a wild look in his eyes and a wicked smile on his face, the expression terrified Kakarot. Vegeta slowly leaned forward till his lips were inches from Kakarot’s ear, so close that he could feel Vegeta’s hot breath on his cheek.

“Last chance boy, cooperate or die”  
Kakarot stared back, straight into Vegeta’s eyes and said nothing.

“you insolent little brat” Vegeta shouted in anger, his short fuse getting the better of him once again. He rested his hand on Kakarot’s chest and chuckled sinisterly as he started powering up a Ki ball. The heat radiating from the powerful attack burned through Kakarot’s vest in seconds. Kakarot still didn’t make a single sound but Vegeta saw tears of pain running down his face. His ivory skin blackened and charred under the blazing inferno that Vegeta held to his chest, slowly melting his skin. Rancid smoke rose into the air making the whole room smell like burning flesh.

Vegeta grew impatient and decided to fire the Ki into the boy, nothing happened. He tried to fire again, no luck. 

What in the world was going on? Why was his power not working? This had never happened to the prince before. He was hesitating, holding back, but why? He had a chance now to kill this boy and get in no trouble at all for it, and here he was wasting his chance. He couldn’t do it. He powered down frustrated at his own stupidity. He stood up off of the boy and looked at his hand in puzzlement.

The boy lay on the floor next to him nearly unconscious. Vegeta hoped that he was too out of it to remember any of this, god he was so embarrassed. He would be totally mortified if word of this got out, it would completely destroy his reputation. He has never hesitated before a kill, and couldn’t fathom why he did now, the only explanation he could think of is if he killed the boy he would never be able to fight him. He tried desperately to convince himself this was the reason he stopped, but honestly, he didn’t think of that till after. He had no idea what stopped him.

He looked again at the boy on the floor beside him, bleeding and struggling for breath. If he left him like that he would die pretty quickly

“GUARDS” he yelled and they came running 

“Get him into a healing tank, quickly, I’ll be back tomorrow” the guards nodded and dragged the boy away by his arms towards the medical rooms. 

Vegeta stood still shocked into silence by his own peculiar behaviour. Nappa placed a hand comfortingly on the prince’s shoulder

“You ok Vegeta?” Vegeta just shrugged the hand away and nodded. The two men walked in silence back to Vegeta’s chambers. Nappa watched Vegeta’s face very carefully, he looked dazed and confused. Nappa had seen this look many times before yet never on Vegeta’s face. He tried to recall where he knew this vacant expression from. Then it hits him and he laughs out loud. Vegeta looks disgustedly at his bodyguard bent over in fits of giggles. 

“What is so amusing, exactly?” 

“Ha-ha its your face”

“What about my face you moron?”

“You’re dazzled, I’ve seen that look on the face of everyone who looks at you for the first time, talk about a taste of your own medicine”

“What are you blathering on about?”

“you have the hots for that boy” it was a statement, not a question.

“Don’t be a penis Nappa” Vegeta spat angrily, causing Nappa to laugh so loud and hard that he had to lean against the wall to stop himself falling to his knees.  
“Nappa, stop laughing now. That’s an order”

“Sorry prince, hahaha I’m sorry, I’ll stop, hahaha” Nappa tried so hard to pull himself together but every time he looked at Vegeta’s blushing face another fit of giggle wracked his massive frame. He had never seen Vegeta blush before. The irritated prince had no choice but to wait impatiently for Nappa to calm down. He stood with his arms folded across his chest glaring off down the corridor.

Finally, Nappa managed to straighten up and compose himself.

“Well if you’re quite finished being an absolute asshole, shall we” Vegeta said gesturing down the corridor. They both continued walking. 

“And just for the record, not that I have to answer to you or anything, but I do NOT have the hots for that boy, or anyone else for that matter”

“Of course not, prince Vegeta”

“Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice, Nappa?”

“Of course not, prince Vegeta”

“You know what, Nappa, fuck you”  
Vegeta snaps and storms off down the corridor alone flicking his cape as he goes, his tail twitching angrily behind him. 

Nappa stands and watches him leave and smiles to himself. Yes, he made the right decision bringing him to see the boy.


	10. Chapter 10

A big thanks to Matt (N7warrior007) for lending me his OC’s in this chapter

Chapter 10

Kakarot drifted into consciousness feeling warm and comfortable, he was still hungry but he wasn’t in much pain anymore. He wondered briefly if this was what death felt like, it was nice.  
His eyelids opened slowly, he felt nervous as to what they might reveal. He found he was floating in warm, green liquid. He vaguely remembered prince Vegeta saying something about a healing tank before he left. He had never seen a real life healing tank before but he was pretty sure this was one. Only the super-rich owned them. Why did the prince put him in here? why did he not just leave him to die? Thinking about it, Kakarot knew he should be dead now, Vegeta didn’t show mercy to anyone. Why had he done so now?

He wondered how long he had been in here, and how much longer he would need. His body felt healed, apart from a tiny twinge of pain in his chest, nothing else hurt. 

A female’s face appeared on the opposite side of the glass. Kakarot had no idea who she was, a doctor he assumed. She looked friendly, her deep black eyes were kind, and she smiled as she looked at Kakarot’s readings on the monitor. Her reddish black hair came down past her waist and was spikey and wild, she wore a purple doctors coat and smart black trousers. Kakarot tried to get her attention with his eyes but it seemed she was far to engrossed with something on his chart, her finger moved carefully along with whatever she was reading. 

A man appeared over her shoulder, he was very tall with short dark hair and blue eyes, Kakarot had never seen a Saiyan with blue eyes before. The tall man put his hands on the lady’s waist, his mouth close to her neck and asked her something that Kakarot couldn’t hear through the glass and liquid.   
These doctors must be mates, Kakarot could see the closeness between them, and when he looks carefully he could just make out a crescent shaped scar on the man’s neck. He always loved watching the way two mates behaved with each other, he loved the sense of forever they always radiated. There was no doubt in either persons mind that they would spend the rest of their days together. There was no awkwardness or misunderstanding between two mates, they were two halves of one whole. They were always close to each other, like they couldn’t bear to be apart; it was so beautiful to see. He had always hoped one day he would find ‘the one’ but he doubted that would ever happen now.

They seemed to agree on something and the man reached out and pressed a button, the fluid surrounding Kakarot gurgled noisily as it drained away. The lady opened the glass door, once all the liquid was gone and reached in to remove the breathing mask from Kakarot’s face.

“Hi sweetie, I’m doctor Mizuna, this is my mate dr Gorangock. You were in a really bad way when you got here, how ya feeling now?”  
Kakarot looked between the two doctors, although Gorangock had such a strange appearance Kakarot still felt he was trust worthy. He warred with himself mentally, trying to decide whether or not to break his vow of silence. Because these two doctors seemed like friends, and were trying to fix the damage Prince Vegeta had caused, he decided it was in his best interests to speak to them. 

His voice was raspy after not being used for so long

“I feel ok, I’m just hungry, and my chest hurts a bit” 

“I’ll go get you something to eat” Said Gorangock disappearing through a side door. Mizuna sat Kakarot down on a soft chair and started to listen to his back and chest with her stethoscope.

“I’m afraid we didn’t get you into the tank as quickly as we would have liked, as a result, you’ve been left with some scar tissue on your chest, it will be tender for a few days unfortunately”.

Kakarot looked down at his bare chest. An icy spider web of silver strands covered the top half of his body, some reaching up to wrap around his collar bone, others trailing down across his abs. the middle of the scar was an ugly wrinkled mass of silver, right over his heart. Kakarot had never paid much attention to his appearance, but even he could see this scar was hideous. Mizuna guessed what he was thinking

“It will fade over time” she assured him

“I don’t have time; it doesn’t matter anyway, I will probably be dead by tomorrow. I don’t really understand why I’m not dead already to be honest” Mizuna had been wondering the very same thing. Being the palace doctor’s her and her mate dealt with a lot of prince Vegeta’s casualties, very few of them survived, and the ones that did usually had Nappa to thank for that. He was the only one who could placate the prince. From what the reports said, this young man was in a room handcuffed and alone with the prince when he lost his temper, yet he lived to tell the tale, that was just unheard of. 

“I did wonder; why didn’t he kill you?”

“I don’t know, he said he was going to, then he just stopped, it was almost like he couldn’t do it”

“If he wanted you dead you would be dead, Prince Vegeta is a heartless killer. He must have wanted you alive”  
Just then Gorangock returned with a sandwich and some fruit for Kakarot, which he ate hungrily.

“Thank you” he said handing the empty plate back to Gorangock

“What’s your name kid? It’s not on your file” he asks as he places the plate on one of the cluttered work surfaces.

“I’m Kakarot”

“Well Kakarot you had a lucky escape today”

“I’ve not escaped yet, I remember prince Vegeta saying he will be back tomorrow, I’m gonna die” Kakarot stated matter of factly, a sad smile across his features. Gorangock could feel his mate’s kind soul screaming out to help this boy, and Gorangock wished with all his heart that he could, but it was impossible. He and his mate were very strong indeed, much stronger that the average Saiyan, and they were both intelligent too, but up against the whole army, they would be killed in an instant.

“Maybe he won’t kill you, he obviously doesn’t want you dead or you wouldn’t be here now”

“I won’t obey him, I refuse to fight, I’d rather die than be their weapon”  
Both doctors held a great respect for this young boy in front of them, they had never seen such bravery in a person so young before. Just then the door opened and two guards entered to take Kakarot away

“good luck Kakarot” Mizuna whispered as the guards led him roughly from the room.

As soon as the door closed behind them Mizuna grabbed the printout from Kakarot’s readings and turned to her mate. 

“Goran, look at this” she points to a three second segment just before Kakarot woke up

“See that spike in his power-level right there? I’ve never seen anything like it” Gorangock leaned in closer

“Thirty-five thousand, that’s ridiculous, it must be a misreading”

“Nope, I’ve checked, and double checked the machine, it’s correct”

“Well you know what that means don’t you, Miz”

“What?”

“Those Ki restrictors they have the boy wearing aren’t working properly”

“You mean his full power could come back?”

“Could? It just did, for three whole seconds, do you know how much damage that kid could do in three seconds with all that power?”

“Hmmm lots, but he doesn’t seem the type to cause any damage”

“He’s not, he has a pure heart, but can you imagine the mayhem Prince Vegeta could cause if he got control over that power, maybe it’s better for everyone if the prince does kill Kakarot” Mizuna looked at her mate, surprised at his words.

“I can’t believe you just said that. He’s just a kid”

“I know that, obviously I don’t want him dead but…. You know what I mean” Mizuna did know what he meant. She could feel through their bond that her mate felt great sadness for Kakarot, he was just scared what evil the royals may use him for. 

“Don’t worry Goran, I’ve got a feeling he will be ok” Mizuna’s feelings were rarely wrong. 

Kakarot was back in his cell by this time, he hated this room. How in the middle of a heatwave and drought could this room be so cold? He sat on the floor shivering, wondering what tomorrow would bring. He didn’t want to see the prince tomorrow, or ever again for that matter. Vegeta made him feel scared and uneasy. It was a difficult contradiction to deal with both finding someone amazingly attractive yet totally terrifying all at once.

He looked down at his ugly chest, Dr Mizuna said the scars would fade, but Kakarot didn’t believe her. If this was the best a healing tank could do, this was as good as it was gonna get. Even if by some miracle he did get out of this alive, he would still have this scar. A constant reminder of his time in the palace, a time he would rather forget.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Vegeta woke with a jolt from a strange and unsettling dream. He was tangled into a silver spiders web, unable to escape. It seemed the more he tried to untie himself from the icy strands the more they entwined themselves around him, trapping him. His Ki was useless against the web; he could feel it there but couldn’t summon enough to escape. 

The dream was dark and cold, even on this roasting night he could still feel the coldness deep in his bones. It was so dark he could see nothing of his surroundings, apart from the glint in a pair of ebony eyes, silently watching him struggle. Vegeta was well aware who these eyes belonged to, he could recognise that gleam anywhere, they were the boy’s eyes. It was he who watched Vegeta’s desperate attempts to untangle himself.

He glanced at his clock, 5:45 am, no point going back to sleep now, though he still felt tired, he couldn’t risk sleeping again in case he drifted back into that cold dark nightmare.

He sat up slowly and noticed that his hands were trembling. He tried to remember the last time he had a nightmare, or any other dream for that matter, he couldn’t. Nothing goes bump in Vegeta’s night, until now that is.   
In the dim glow of his night light he could just make out his own face staring back at him a thousand times from his mirrored walls. His perfect face had acquired dark circles under his eyes and a frightened expression. Vegeta would have found said   
expression hilarious had someone else been wearing it, but on himself he wasn’t a big fan. For the first time in his life he regretted getting those mirrors, he didn’t want to see himself in this state. He was an embarrassment. The strongest Saiyan alive, getting himself all worked up over a silly dream, and a silly boy, it was a joke. 

He reached his muscular arm out and pushed the button on the intercom that was on his bedside table.

“Mell, bring me tea” his normal brisk and confident tone was gone, he sounded like a whiney child.

“On my way, prince Vegeta” The intercom crackled back in Mell’s bubbly voice. She sounded cheerful and wide awake, as usual. Vegeta could call Mell any time of the day or night and ask her to do or bring anything he could imagine, she never sounded tired, she never said she couldn’t do it, and never kept Vegeta waiting. Vegeta knew he could rely on Mell, even when he couldn’t rely on himself.

He ran his fingers through his luscious locks attempting to make himself look half decent before she arrived and saw him in this pitiful state.  
In a few moments the distinct sound of high heels clicking down the corridor could be heard, before a light tapping on the door.

“Come in, Mell” he called. Mell pushed the door open with her butt and flicked the light switch with her elbow as she carried in a large tray with both hands. She wore a skin-tight purple mini dress with matching knee high boots. On some, this outfit could look tacky, but not on Mell. Her clothes were of high quality, her afro always trimmed to a perfect orb, and her chocolate skin resonated a healthy glow, Mell was a classy lady. Vegeta appreciated that she would make all this effort just to bring him a cup of tea. Mell knew how to show her prince the respect he deserved, why couldn’t everyone be more like Mell? She would never step out of line, or speak out of place like that fool Nappa had yesterday. The accusation Nappa made was totally ridiculous. Vegeta did not have the ‘hots’ for that boy, did he?

Mell placed the tray gently down on the table

“You’re up early this morning my prince, is everything ok?”

“Yes, just a bad dream”

“Aww, anything I can do prince?”

Vegeta thought about this question for a moment, he really wanted to spar this morning to burn off all this built up tension, but he didn’t want to see Nappa, he wasn’t done being cross with him yet. And he certainly didn’t want any more teasing about the boy.

“What’s your power-level, Mell?”

“You may be surprised Prince Vegeta, its nearly eleven thousand” Vegeta was surprised, his eyebrows shot up as he spoke

“Wow, that is quite high. Why did you become an assistant instead of a soldier? With the right training you could have been an elite”

“This might surprise you too, but some people don’t like to fight, besides, I like my job here, you always keep me on my toes”

“Do you enjoy sparing?”

“Sometimes, prince Vegeta, are you trying to ask me to spar with you?”

“Yes”

“Ok then, I’d love to spar with you, but why me and not Nappa? he is much stronger than me”

“Nappa is being a dickhead” Vegeta answered simply. Mell couldn’t hold in a small chuckle at this remark. Herself and Nappa had become quite close friends over the years working in the palace, He was the only other person that understood just how exasperating Vegeta could be. And whilst she liked Nappa, she knew how stubborn he could be as well.

“Ha-ha, why does that not surprise me? Let me go and get changed. Shall I meet you at the training hall in 30 minutes?”

“Yes” With that Mell nodded once and left the room.

Vegeta opened his curtains, the morning sun already shining brightly over the palace gardens. He sat down on his chaise lounge and watched the different birds flit from tree to tree outside his window as he drank his tea. He felt himself unwinding with every sip, Mell made a good cup of tea.

Vegeta rarely got to spar with anyone besides Nappa and he was looking forward to testing Mell’s abilities, he had no idea she was so strong.  
One line that Mell said kept replaying in the prince’s head ‘some people don’t like to fight’. Vegeta couldn’t fathom why anyone would not enjoy a good fight, he had always assumed it was just Saiyan nature to fight. But maybe he was wrong. Maybe that was why the boy was refusing to cooperate. Vegeta had took it for pure defiance due to lack of respect. But maybe there was more to it than that. Maybe the boy was like Mell, he didn’t want to fight. 

Vegeta’s mind drifted back over the events of yesterday. It seemed no matter what he done his mind just wouldn’t stay away from the boy. Was Nappa right? Did Vegeta fancy the boy? Is that why his stomach did cartwheels every time he thought about him? Is that why he dreamed about him last night? Is that why he couldn’t kill him yesterday? Is that why he couldn’t stop wondering what his lips tasted like? Possibly. He decided that after his spar with Mell he would go and speak to the boy, hopefully he would get a response this time. He wanted to hear the boys voice.

Mell waited rather nervously outside the training hall, she had never sparred with prince Vegeta before and in a strange way she was looking forward to it. Not many people on the planet could say they had spared with the strongest man alive. She was sure if she told anyone else about this they would say she were totally insane, but she knew she could trust the prince not to hurt her, not too badly at least.

Vegeta wasn’t the monster everyone thought he was, Mell had been Vegeta’s assistant since he was 11 years old. Even back then he was a handful, he was rude, abrupt and of course arrogant, but every now and then his softer side shone through. These were the moments Mell felt she saw the real prince, the man behind the beauty and the superiority complex to the young, lost little boy he really was. No-one else shared Mell’s opinion of the prince, of course most people respected him, but they would never have called him a lost little boy. Except for Nappa maybe who thought the sun shone out of the prince’s backside. Most people told Mell to stop looking at the prince through rose tinted spectacled and see him for the evil, spoiled brat that he was. Mell tried but still couldn’t see it. 

She glanced at her watch, the prince was late, of course. Mell waited for twenty minutes before she saw him strolling down the corridor toward her as if he had all the time in the world. He offered no explanation as to why he was late, he just gestured towards the door to the hall. Mell pulled it open and he strode through, Mell grinned as she followed behind him.

“When was the last time you sparred Mell?” he asked with a keen smile on his face.

“It’s been a few years now”

“Hmmm, I’ll go easy on you then, ready?”Instead of answering with words Mell dropped down low into a fighting stance. Vegeta mimicked her position and waited for her to make the first move.

Mell knew she was weaker, slower and less experienced than the prince, she really had no chance of winning. So her plan was just to last as long as she could, have fun and try not to get beaten up too badly. She rushed toward the prince, skipping to the left just before reaching him in an effort to catch him unawares. It didn’t work, he blocked all her blows without even looking at her. She ducked low to the ground and aimed a kick to the prince’s mid-section, he stepped back just enough to dodge the attack, her foot hit nothing but air. Mell attacked again and again, missing every time. Vegeta was yet to fight back but he was still having a great time, Mell was really keeping him busy. She was fast, but she thought too much before she struck.   
She flew toward him again with her fist out ready to strike, Vegeta moved like lighting, grabbed her fist and stepped to the side as he threw her past him, Mell hit the opposite wall with a thud but was back on her feet almost instantaneously. Vegeta gave her a couple of seconds to compose herself before striking again, this time with a hard punch to the side on her head. It knocked her off her feet and sent her hurtling back to the floor.

Vegeta lived for these moments, adrenalin rushed through his body like electricity, he loved the thrill of a fight. His heart raced as Mell’s foot connected with his face, he didn’t even attempt to block her. The pain was slight but enough to make him shiver with masochistic pleasure. They fought for only forty-five minutes before Mell tired and had to stop the spar.

“Prince Vegeta” she panted holding her hands up in defeat

“That’s enough for me, I’m a bit rusty”

“Great fight Mell” Vegeta offered his hand to help her up. Mell took the hand and smiled, this was the closest thing she had ever heard to a thankyou from the prince. 

“Thank you Prince, it was an honour to spar with you, maybe we could do this again someday?”

“Of course Mell, you certainly need the practice” Vegeta teased.  
The door to the hall slammed loudly open and in marched an angry looking Nappa.

“What the hell is going on? Vegeta, I’ve been looking everywhere for you”

“We were sparring, Nappa” Nappa looked a little confused, the prince usually came to him to spar.

“You should have told me”

“I don’t have to tell you everything I do Nappa”

“Yes, Vegeta you do. The king says you do so until you are king yourself you will tell me everything you do and every place you go. Do you understand me?” Vegeta knew not to argue with Nappa when he was in this mood. had he been anyone else he would be destroyed already but if he argued back Nappa would tell his dad and Vegeta could do without a lecture today. Besides, he needed Nappa on his side at the moment. He slowly nodded and turned to Mell

“That will be all Mell” he dismissed her. She saluted and left a little awkwardly. She had never seen anyone scald the prince before. Nappa waited patiently for her to leave before he sighed and spoke again

“You scared me half to death, Vegeta”

“Well then you shouldn’t be such a pussy, and anyway, why did you take so long to find me, I left my room over an hour ago, where have you been?”

“I looked somewhere else first, I didn’t think you would be sparing without me”

“Where did you look first?”

“It doesn’t matter”  
“Yes it does, if not training where else could I possibly be?”

“I went to the cell’s, I thought you were with the boy” Nappa was ready for an angry outburst from the prince and was surprised when he didn’t get one. Instead he got a sweet little smile.

“Speaking of that boy, arrange for me to speak with him after lunch, I hope to get somewhere with him today”

“of course, my prince” Nappa could never stay cross with him for long.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Vegeta struggled to keep his face neutral as a million different scenarios ran through his mind. He and Nappa were headed to the same interrogation room as yesterday. Will the boy speak today? Will he tell Vegeta his name? will he say Vegeta’s name. these are the things that the prince can’t stop thinking about. He tried, but failed to keep the excitement hidden from his tone.

“do you think he will speak to me today Nappa?” Nappa couldn’t stop the grin spreading his lips.

“Only time will tell prince”

“What do you suppose his name is?”

“I have no idea, what do you think it is?”

Nappa loved the sparkle in Vegeta’s eyes, he had never seen Vegeta this way before and it was lovely to watch.

“I’m not sure, he looks like he could be a Gabriel, or a Goku, maybe” Nappa raised one eyebrow at the prince

“Angel, from the sky, huh? Are you absolutely sure you don’t fancy this guy, even a tiny bit?”

“Err, well…. I wasn’t thinking about the meaning of the names obviously” Vegeta lied, he knew exactly what those names meant, he just didn’t think Nappa would know”

“Anyway, will you stop saying that dumb shit Nappa, I don’t fancy anyone and quite frankly you’re getting on my nerves” Vegeta wanted to be angry with Nappa again, but he couldn’t he was too excited.

“Sorry, it’s just so obvious that you like him”

“Nappa, did you think that you weren’t annoying enough already without adding this to the mix, because let me assure you, you WERE annoying enough. In fact, you are the number one contender for the heavy weight annoyance belt” 

“But you do though don’t you, Vegeta?”

“He’s done it ladies and gentlemen, Nappa is now the most annoying man in the world” Vegeta shouted, lifting Nappa’s arm up as though he had won a boxing match. Nappa pulled his arm away laughing.

“Get off me” he chuckled. Guards and cleaning staff looked on in puzzlement as Nappa and Prince Vegeta giggled their way down the corridor. Most of them had never seen the prince in high spirits before, let alone laughing. They were unsure whether to feel relieved or scared.

Nappa was over the moon right now, although Vegeta hadn’t openly admitted to feeling something for the boy, he wasn’t hiding it too well either. Nappa tried not to get too ahead of himself as thoughts about Vegeta mating with the boy entered his head. There were the four steps of the mating ritual to think about and they couldn’t do them whilst the boy was still in prison. The first step was fine, that was just grooming, they could do that in a cell, or anywhere else for that matter, they just had to brush each other’s hair and tails. It was the second and third steps, dancing and fighting, that would cause problems. They would need a lot of room. Two Saiyans performing a mating dance could get quite elaborate. The fourth step, the bite, which seals the deal, could be done anywhere, but it wouldn’t work without the first three steps being completed.

Nappa was aware that Vegeta had never bothered to learn the ritual. He knew about the bite obviously from seeing the scars on all mated Saiyans neck’s. he would have to try harder to get the prince to learn it, but god was he stubborn. Maybe now that someone had caught his interest he may be more keen to learn.

Vegeta walked so fast that Nappa was nearly running just to keep up with him, despite the difference in leg length.

“Slow down, Vegeta”  
Vegeta seemed to only now realise how fast he was moving and blushed a little as he slowed his pace.

“So, if the boy does speak to you, what will you ask him?”

“I don’t know” Vegeta sighed “His name? where he comes from? What his power-level is?”

“Aren’t you forgetting the most important thing? you are supposed to be making him cooperate and fight for the Saiyan army”

“Well, I was thinking about that, did you know some Saiyans don’t like fighting”

“Yes, of course I know that, we all like different things Vegeta”

“I’d never heard of that before, totally preposterous if you ask me but each to their own I suppose. Maybe the boy is one of those peculiar people. But just because he doesn’t like fighting doesn’t mean he can’t spar with me does it”

“I doubt your father will be too happy if he discovers that you plan to keep his secret weapon as a sparring partner”

“I’ll cross that bridge if I get to it, it’s not usually too difficult to get dad to bend to my will” Vegeta smirked.

Kakarot sat cuffed to the chair the same way as he had yesterday. As he waited for the prince to arrive his stomach was tied into painful knots of fear and hunger. He just wanted prince Vegeta to hurry up and get this over with. His body was weak and tired, he wanted to die. Death would be an escape compared to that cold hard cell. 

Eventually Vegeta entered the room, shooing the guards out without a word. They left and closed the door behind them. Vegeta’s presence alone made the air feel twice as heavy. He pulled up a chair and sat opposite Kakarot. He didn’t speak for a while he just stared intently, as if he were waiting for something. Kakarot squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. The princes gaze made him feel uneasy. 

“W…what’s your name?” the prince stuttered almost in a whisper. Kakarot’s head whipped up, was this really the same angry man that nearly killed him yesterday, he seemed so different. It was definitely him though, no one could imitate that perfection. The princes face appeared softer, his eyes wider. Kakarot wondered if this was just a different tactic Vegeta was trying out. But something in that beautiful face seemed sincere, Kakarot contemplated answering, but decided against it. He had come this far it would be silly to break his resolve just because a pretty man looked at him gently. For whatever reason the prince was behaving like this now, didn’t change the fact that he was being held against his will and forced to do something he didn’t want to do.

“Why won’t you speak to me?” Vegeta asked softly, not a hint of anger in his voice, he sounded almost longing.

Kakarot was confused. He looked hard at Vegeta’s face, his eyebrows furrowed in bafflement. why was the ruthless prince so calm today? What had changed in the last twenty-four hours? Kakarot wondered if he should be scared of this behaviour from the prince, maybe this was the calm before the storm. He didn’t feel scared of him though, something deep in Vegeta’s eyes said he wasn’t going to hurt him again.

Vegeta watched the boy closely. It was obvious he wasn’t going to speak today. The young prince’s heart sank in his chest, but he didn’t blame the boy, after all he had left him half dead only yesterday.  
Vegeta looked at the boy’s bare chest, it was no longer smooth and perfect. Thick silver scars spread out like icy tendrils across his ivory skin. They reminded Vegeta of something, though he couldn’t quite place what. the prince felt an unusual, heavy feeling in his chest when he looked at those horrible scars, was this guilt?

Vegeta took a deep breath, he wasn’t sure what he was going to say but he had to say something, for once he was lost for words.

“Ok then boy, I’m not going to try and force you to speak, so you’ll just have to listen. I don’t want you to be killed. I don’t…. even know why, but I don’t. if you refuse to obey the royal family you will be killed, there’s no doubt about that. If you would just talk to me maybe, we could figure something else out. Do you hate fighting?”  
Kakarot didn’t answer

“For fucks sake are you stupid or something? Do you want to die?.......I’m trying to help you”  
Vegeta was beginning to get frustrated. He had just told this random low class boy that he didn’t want him to die, he was actually being nice, surely that counted for something.

“Answer me”  
Nothing. Vegeta sighed, this was getting him nowhere. Maybe he should just give up, forget about the boy, he obviously had a death wish or something. 

“Fine then, have it your way, be killed, it’s not like I care” he stood angrily and his chair clattered to the ground.

He stalked from the room without even a glance back. He would never think about that stupid boy again; he was done with him. He didn’t have time for these silly shenanigans anyway. He was a prince for crying out loud, and if that idiotic clown would rather sit in a cell and die than spar with the strongest Saiyan in history then so be it. It’s not like Vegeta would lose any sleep over it.

He stormed passed Nappa who hurried along behind him, but knew better than to ask any questions. The prince was angry and whoever spoke to him now would get his wrath. Nappa didn’t want that, he would wait for the prince to cool off before asking what went on in that small room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Vegeta tossed and turned in his bed, sweat covered his body making his skin glimmer in the soft glow of his night light. He felt as though he was inside an oven, cooking alive.   
Its two-thirty in the morning and he hasn’t slept a wink. He kicks the covers off the bed, trying to cool down, but it’s no use. It’s not only the heat keeping him awake, and he knows it.  
Every time he closes his eyes he sees another pair staring back at him. Why can he not get that wretched boy out of his head. No matter how hard he tries to forget about him, he just keeps worming his way back into Vegeta’s brain.  
Twice now, the ignorant little brat had ignored his prince. He had not uttered one word, not even a sound, nothing. The frustration was gnawing away at the prince like a persistent little rodent.   
He wanted, no, needed to know the boy’s name. If the fool had sealed his own fate to die, Vegeta would at least like a name to remember him by.   
The thought of the boy’s death sent shivers down Vegeta’s spine, he just couldn’t bare thinking about it. What had happened to him? He had never cared who lived or died before. Who had he become?

He despised the fact that he admired the boy’s bravery, but he couldn’t help it. He was fearless, strong, courageous and beautiful. Beautiful? Vegeta was surprised by his own train of thoughts. But, yes, the boy was very lovely to look at. His skin was pale, his eyes were jet black and shone like diamonds, he was tall and trim. He had a delicate look to him, although Vegeta knew this was just a look, there was nothing delicate about the boy. He was quite possibly the strongest being in the universe. Vegeta should want nothing but to fight the boy with the highest power level ever, but more than that he wanted to see him smile, the angry scowl he wore didn’t suit him.

It was no good, Vegeta knew sleep would continue to evade him until he saw the boy’s face again.

He dressed in jeans, a black shirt and, of course, his red velvet cape. He stealthed from his room, careful not to rouse Nappa in the next room and headed for the cells. He stopped in the kitchen on his way and gathered a plate of yummy canapes. He didn’t eat any of them though. He had no idea why, but this food was not for him, it was for the boy. Vegeta could not understand his own actions, and quite honestly he pondered his sanity, but he followed his instincts anyway. And his instincts told him to bring the boy food.

The huge burly guard gives the prince a curious look when he asks her for access to the boy’s cell, but she knows better than to question prince Vegeta. She hands him a gold key 

“Down the corridor, cell number three” she instructs Vegeta with a salute.  
Vegeta walks hesitantly towards the door that the boy is behind, almost in a trance. His whole body feels peculiar, sort of light and fluttery. How did he end up in this surreal situation? He almost feels naughty, like he is not allowed down here. But that is absurd, he is the prince and he can do as he pleases.  
He gets a sudden gust of confidence, unlocks the door and enters the cell in one swift movement, he has to be fast in case he changes his mind.

The first thing he notices is how dark it is, he’s never been a fan of the dark. Second is the cold, how can it be so cold in this cell when there is a heatwave outside? And third is the small figure huddled and shivering in the corner.  
Vegeta knows the boy is awake as even in this low light the gleam of his obsidian eyes is still visible.  
The boy still wears no shirt, his combat trousers are torn and tatty and his feet are bare. He must be freezing. Without thinking Vegeta swings his cape from around his shoulders and hands it to the boy. No response.

“Come on, you must be cold”  
Slowly, and much to Vegeta’s delight, a hand reaches out and takes the cape, he sits up and wraps it tightly around his body, still shivering.  
Vegeta smiles and hands him the plate of food. The boy eats like there is no tomorrow, the prince has never seen food disappear so quickly.

“Wow, you were really hungry, huh?” the boy doesn’t respond

“What is your name?” Vegeta asks almost desperately. The boy just glares back at him. Vegeta huffs, annoyed

“Fine, I don’t know why I care anyway, this is just a stupid waste of my time” he stands and yanks the cell door open. He is half way out when a small sound stops him in his tracks

“Kakarot”  
Day breaks across Vegeta’s face, he turns quickly and kneels on the floor beside him

“I……I’m Vegeta” the prince stuttered stupidly

“I know who you are” Kakarot answered rubbing the scar on his chest as he spoke. The same heavy feeling from before settled over the prince, he recognised it now. He felt guilty for hurting the boy, Kakarot. He played with the name in his mind. Such a beautiful name, for a beautiful man.

“I won’t have to hurt you like that again, I don’t want to. If you would only stop refusing to fight and obey my father, he has big plans for you……”

“I obey no one” Kakarot cut his sentence short.

“Ok…. coz you don’t like fighting right? If I speak to my father and get him to change his plans, would you…. would you serve me?”

“I serve no one” 

“I’m trying to help you here, Kakarot” Vegeta likes the way the name tastes in his mouth

“Kakarot” he repeats slowly, rolling the name around on his tongue

“What?” Kakarot asks confused

“Let me help you…. please”  
Kakarot hears the desperation in Vegeta’s voice. He can tell that he is sincere and really wants to help him. He has no idea why, but it’s the only option he has left, he nods slowly. The smile that spreads across Vegeta’s face is exquisite, he looks like an angel.

“Really, great I’ll speak to my father as soon as he wakes up. There’s not much I can do for you at this hour. What do you need for tonight?” Vegeta asks excitedly. He is so happy that Kakarot has finally accepted his help

“I’m so cold” Kakarot answered simply.

Vegeta hurried back to his room with a spring in his step. He quietly collects two fluffy blankets. Careful not to waka Nappa. He rolls them up and shoved them into a duffel bag, it’s not like he would need them tonight anyway, and even if he did, he would still give them to Kakarot. He replays the name over and over in his head, it was more lovely than any name he could have imagined.   
Thinking about having Kakarot as a sparing partner excited the prince, he also felt very flattered that the boy who ‘serves no one’ changed his mind, only for him, not that he could blame him really he was totally gorgeous, who wouldn’t want to spend their days with Vegeta?  
The prince cracks the door open to check the coast is clear, he is about to leave when he catches sight of his hairbrush on the bedside table, he grabs it before leaving the room.  
After a few more strange glances from night patrol guards in the corridors he arrived back at the cells, armed with two blankets, bottles of water, more food and a hairbrush. He must look like a right weirdo carrying this lot around in the dead of night, but he didn’t really care.

“I’ll be keeping this key” he informs the guard as he passes her, she nods in confirmation  
Back in the cell Vegeta lays a blanket on the floor for Kakarot to sit on and wraps the other round his shoulders

“Thank you” Kakarot mumbles snuggling into the much needed warmth.  
Vegeta’s eyes fall on Kakarot’s hair. Saiyans are very proud of their hair, and Kakarot had every reason to be proud, his hair was huge and stunning. Vegeta held the hairbrush up and smiled tentatively

“May I?” he asks  
Kakarot nods and smiles back, his face lights up when he smiles making him look totally goofy, and completely adorable. Vegeta couldn’t help but grin back just as stupidly, Kakarot’s grin was contagious.  
As gently as he could, Vegeta started to brush Kakarot’s wiry black hair. It was really matted, making it difficult not to pull too hard, Vegeta didn’t want to hurt him.  
Just to think, two days ago Vegeta was burning holes through his chest, now here he is grooming him. If his father ever saw him like this he would be in so much trouble. A prince brushing a third classes hair was just unheard of. But Vegeta couldn’t stop himself, he needed to see Kakarot’s hair tidy, in all its glory. And he needed to be the one who made it that way. He didn’t understand the reasons why, but the desire to neaten Kakarot was too strong to be ignored. Once his hair was finished he moved on to Kakarot’s tail.

When all the knots were finally removed Vegeta started to run his fingers through Kakarot’s hair, causing both Saiyans to purr. Suddenly he realises the intimacy of this moment and stops sharp. The prince had never wanted nor craved intimacy, it disgusted him, but now it came so naturally that he didn’t even notice he was doing it. What had Kakarot done to him?

“Sorry” Vegeta mumbled pulling away

“I don’t mind” Kakarot says lifting Vegeta’s hand back to his hair “It’s been a while since anyone touched me in a way that didn’t hurt”  
Vegeta notices that this is the longest sentence he has ever heard Kakarot say. His voice is quite and soft, yet not at all feminine. Vegeta likes the sound of his voice, its soothing. He continues to run his fingers through Kakarot’s hair, twisting and twirling the locks around his fingers. 

The purr that emits from Kakarot has Vegeta in a trance, it is the nicest sound the prince has ever heard, the most beautiful music in existence.  
Kakarot soon falls asleep resting his head on Vegeta’s chest, his tail wound around Vegeta’s arm. The prince plans to stay here for a while and listen to the sound of Kakarot’s breathing, then leave. But the lack of sleep and the warm body resting against him soon get the better of him and he too falls asleep on the floor of the cold, dark cell, with his arms wrapped tightly around Kakarot.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nappa surveyed the bedroom, there were a few things missing. The prince always kept all his belongings in perfect order, so it was easy for Nappa to see when something was out of place.  
There was a black paddle hairbrush absent from the bedside table, two blankets were missing from the neat pile in the bottom of the wardrobe, and the black duffel bag that usually hung neatly over the hook next to the bathroom door, was nowhere to be seen.  
Nappa could live with the fact that these things were gone, it wasn’t a problem, he could just ask Mell to get more. He knew she had a full inventory of every item the prince owned so that if he mislaid something, she could get him a new one exactly the same before he even noticed. 

No, the real problem was that Vegeta himself seemed to have evaporated along with his belongings. A few minutes ago, Mell had passed him in the corridor and she didn’t have Vegeta. Nappa had already checked with the training hall staff, no-one there had seen him. King Vegeta was out at an important meeting and wouldn’t be back for half an hour, so there was no way in a million years Vegeta was with him, he found those meetings most tedious. There were only two places left. Either he had run away like he used to do when he was five, highly unlikely, or he was with the boy.

Nappa briskly made his way to the cells, trying to keep his heart from pounding like crazy in his chest. He thought as Vegeta got older he would stop panicking whenever he lost him but so far he still felt a jolt of fear whenever he didn’t know where the prince was.

He smiled and waved as guards greeted or saluted him in the hallways. All 300 members of the palace guard held a lot of respect for Nappa. He, like all the palace guards, had started out as a soldier, worked him way quickly up the ranks, before the king snapped him up as a palace patrol guard. It was a great honour to be selected to work in the palace. Only the soldiers who showed extra ability and strength were selected. But Nappa didn’t stop there. He kept giving it his all, he strived to be the best at everything he did, and he was the best, by far. It didn’t go unnoticed. He was promoted through the ranks; he had guarded just about every part of this palace. Eventually he was made the kings body guard, the highest honour there was. Nappa was so proud, and he took his duties seriously, he would take a Ki blast for his king any day. He had the most important job on the planet and he never planned on guarding anything else, there was nothing more important than the king, until he became pregnant that is.   
By this time the king and Nappa had become good friends, Nappa was the second person to be told of the Kings delicate state, after Radditz of course. He was over the moon, he never left the kings side for the whole nine months. Wherever king Vegeta was, Nappa was next to him, it took the king a bit of persuading just to make Nappa wait outside when he went to the loo. 

Nappa wasn’t just protecting the king anymore, he was also protecting the heir to the throne, the future of the planet. The day Prince Vegeta was born, Nappa stood outside for the operation, it took three hours and his heart pounded the whole time.   
Eventually he was called in, the king lay on the bed looking tired with a small bundle wrapped in his arms. 

“Do you want to hold him, Nappa?”

“Him?”

“Yes, him, it’s a little boy” Nappa walked forward and reached out for the baby.   
He held the little bundle so gently and rested the tiny head in the crook of his arm. A miniature scowling face stared up at him, a big flame of jet black hair outlined his angry looking features, he was the most perfect thing Nappa had ever seen. The king smiled

“Take your time, Nappa, get acquainted with your new charge.”

“Your majesty?”

“Well, I couldn’t have my best guard looking after me now could I, not now I have a son, I’ll get a new bodyguard, you take care of my boy” Nappa saluted awkwardly with the baby in his arm.

“King Vegeta, it will be an honour to guard your son, and I promise you with all my heart I will never let anything happen to him!”  
His job had never been easy, Vegeta was a handful from the day he was born, but god was he worth it, Nappa hated Vegeta’s tantrums and arrogance and narcissism, but he wouldn’t change him for the world. Even with his many flaws, Prince Vegeta was perfect.

Nappa reached the cells and a familiar face smiled at him from behind the desk. A long time ago, when he also used to work down here he had dated Mayze for a while, nothing serious, she was a beautiful woman, biceps and triceps most people would kill for, and a smile that melted your heart.

“Ah, Nappa, I wondered when you would show up, nice to see you.”

“Is he here, Mayze?”

“Yeah he’s here, he came in the early hours of the morning, he left, then he came back. You might not believe this, but I think he brought the prisoner food!”

“Oh I believe it alright, keep this to yourself, but I think the prince has fallen for that boy. I think he might even be the one.”

“No way, king Vegeta aint gonna like that, his only son mating with a third class?”

“By this point, I don’t think he’d give a shit what class he is, as long as Vegeta finds SOMEONE.”

“Wow that’s so exciting, let me get you the spare key” Mayze goes through a door to a small room filled with filing cabinets and boxes of keys.

“Hey Mayze, can I have the boys file as well, best I have a bit of background info, just in case ya know.”

“Sure” she calls back. Nappa waits a few moments before she comes back out, hands him a silver key and a thick plastic file. 

“It’s cell three, you know where it is.”

“Thanks Mayze, it’s good to see you.”

“Yeah you too, keep me updated on the prince.”

“Will do.”

Nappa stands outside cell three feeling slightly nervous about what he might find inside. He opens the door and a soft smile spreads across his face. Prince Vegeta is asleep on the floor, leaning against the wall, the boy is sat between his legs with his head rested on Vegeta’s chest, also fast asleep. Vegeta’s face is laying on the boys very tidy looking hair and both Vegeta’s arms are wrapped around the boy. It’s the cutest thing ever.  
He crouches next to the sleeping pair and very gently nudges Vegeta

“Hey prince, time to wake up” he whispers. Vegeta’s eyelids flutter and he takes in his surroundings, Nappa can see the moment when Vegeta realises where he is.

“What are you doing here?” Nappa asks with a chuckle. Vegeta thinks for a moment, he doesn’t really know what to say. There seems little point in pretending he feels nothing for Kakarot now, it is quite obvious at this point that Nappa was right all along. He has the hots for Kakarot, big time, so he just shrugs.

“His name is Kakarot” Vegeta whispers, looking tenderly at the sleeping face on his chest, wiping a stray hair away from Kakarot’s closed eyes.

“Nice name.”

“Yeah its ok I suppose” Vegeta shrugs again, trying to look indifferent. Nappa can see straight through him though, he can see that the prince is totally smitten by Kakarot.

“We have to go, your dad will be expecting you at breakfast, and please for the love of god, don’t tell him you spent the night in the cell’s, he would murder me”   
Vegeta laughed quietly. “I won’t say a word, I doubt I’d be in his good books if he knew about this either, give me one second ok” Nappa nodded and stood outside the door, he didn’t close it though, he wanted to see how the prince behaved around Kakarot.   
Vegeta touched Kakarot’s cheek gently.

“Kakarot” his eyes opened, he noticed Vegeta’s arm wrapped around him and smiled up at the prince.

“You stayed.”

“Yeah, but I’ve got to go and talk to my father now, remember like I said I would.”

“You’ll come back right?”

“Of course I will, you wait here ok.” 

Kakarot gave a half grin at this comment

“Where else would I go?”   
Vegeta smiled, ran his hand through Kakarot’s hair then followed Nappa outside. Just before the door closed Kakarot called out

 

“Vegeta, wait, you left your cape” Kakarot pulled the garment from over his shoulders and held it out.   
Vegeta looked at it for a moment before shaking his head

“Keep it” he muttered before closing the cell door. Behind the door when he knew no one could see Kakarot lifted the cape to his face and took a deep sniff, it smelled wonderful, just like the Prince.

“Soo, are you going to give me any kind of explanation for what the hell all this is about or are you going to pretend like nothing happened?” Nappa asked after walking next to a silent prince for five minutes.

“There’s not much to say really Nappa, I went to see him and accidentally fell asleep, what’s the big deal.”

“You brushed his hair” it was a statement rather than a question, Nappa knew Vegeta had brushed Kakarot’s hair he just didn’t know if either of the boys knew the significance of such a gesture. It was the first step of the mating ritual and Vegeta didn’t know that, if he had done it purely on instinct then Nappa’s suspicions would be confirmed. Kakarot was the one.

“Yeah, so?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, I just wanted to see what it looked like tidy.”

“So why didn’t you just give him the hairbrush?”

“For fucks sake Nappa what is with all these questions about Kakarot’s hair. I brushed it because I wanted to …...be the one who made it tidy. God, now you’re making me sound soppy.”

“No, Vegeta you don’t sound soppy at all, sorry, what are you going to ask your father?”

“I’m going to ask if I can keep him, no not ask, tell, I don’t care what as, sparring partner, assistant, manicurist, whatever. I just need to keep him”  
The prince had no idea how much he needed to keep Kakarot, but Nappa did. After the first step of the ritual the bond begins to form, only if it’s the one of course. But Nappa just knew Kakarot was meant to be Vegeta’s mate, even if neither of the boys had realised it yet. If Kakarot was killed now it would cause Vegeta a lot of pain. He would survive, but it wouldn’t be pleasant, and Nappa was dammed if he was going to let anything unpleasant happen to his prince.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

King Vegeta was half way through his breakfast when his son finally showed up, the king finds it important to eat with his family, he is so busy most of the time that if he didn’t make time for family meals he would only know what his son was doing through the many news articles written about him. He didn’t want to be an absent father, so as much as his son moaned about it he absolutely insisted on eating at least one meal a day together.

Prince Vegeta didn’t look quite himself today as he walked in with Nappa, saluted and took his usual place at the table. He had a faraway look in his eyes, as though he were lost in deep thought. His usually perfect attire was ruffled, his white jeans had dark marks on the knees. Almost as if he had been kneeling on a dirty floor. His hair and tail looked dishevelled. Nappa also looked weird, he seemed fidgety. 

“Good morning Vegeta, Nappa. Is everything ok? you both seem somewhat off this morning”

“Everything is fine your majesty, the prince just had a bad night is all, it’s the heat. How are you?” Nappa lied smoothly. King Vegeta, Nappa and Radditz launched into a conversation about boring palace affairs, Vegeta sat silently, contemplating the best way to bring up Kakarot in the conversation. He needed to ask in a way that his father couldn’t refuse his request, but everything he thought up just wasn’t good enough. He moved his food around his plate, his appetite gone, wondering what he could possibly say that would change his father’s mind about Kakarot. What would convince the king to give up his weapon for his son?

“Really Vegeta, must you sit around looking so miserable all the time? If only you would find yourself a mate you wouldn’t feel so grumpy. You might even smile once in a while,” king Vegeta snapped at his son. An idea flashed through Vegeta’s mind, an idea his father surely couldn’t refuse, he looked up, eyes wide

“Father as the prince, I assume I can choose whomever I please as a mate?”

“Of course son, you are smart, handsome and a prince, there is no one on this planet that would turn you down”

“I want the boy,” Vegeta said a little too loudly

“What boy?” asked king Vegeta, confused by his son’s sudden outburst

“The one with the high power level, Kakarot, I want him. Bring him and I’ll bite him right here and now”. Everyone at the table was shocked into silence, even Nappa wasn’t expecting this. Eventually the king pulled himself together enough to speak

“It doesn’t work like that Vegeta. The bite won’t work without the rest of the ritual”

“Tell me what I need to do, and I’ll do it,” Vegeta’s eyes pleaded silently as he waited for his father to answer him.

“Vegeta, stop being ridiculous, you can’t have him, with a power level like that he could be a threat to the whole planet. It’s too big a risk to take. And besides, I believe he’s a third class”

“I will look after him, I will take total responsibility for him. He is not even dangerous, and I don’t care what class he is, he’s really strong, and……and I like him” Vegeta blushed as he said the last line. He couldn’t quite believe that he was showing such weakness in front of his father, but this was important to him. Kakarot was worth it.

“whether you like him or not is irrelevant, that boy is a danger to the planet, he is too powerful for me to just let him wonder around the palace, he could kill you”

“He won’t kill me, father, I trust him. I need to keep him”

“Enough Vegeta, this is not a puppy we’re talking about this is a ticking time bomb. You can’t have him and that’s final” the king slammed his fist down on the table to emphasize his point. Prince Vegeta stood and glared at his father in a way he would never have dared before

“you told me to choose a mate and I have, you are denying me him, do not expect me to choose again,” he spoke the words dangerously low, even the king knew not to say another word. With that Vegeta stalked from the room slamming the door so hard that the whole building trembled. Radditz placed a hand on his mate’s shoulder

“Don’t worry, honey, he will come around”

“Come around? Are you mad? Have you ever met my son before? He won’t change his mind on this. Don’t you understand the implications here? If Vegeta mates with that boy, we will have to take his Ki restrictors off. We have no idea if he will be able to control power like that. If he can’t control it, we won’t be able to kill him without destroying my son in the process, Vegeta will either die defending him or of a broken heart after his death. The risk is too much; I need that boy dead before my son gets anywhere near him” 

“Your majesty, I don’t think that is the best idea, Vegeta seems to have already become quite attached to Kakarot. Killing him would almost certainly cause your son great pain,” Nappa interjected.

“then we had better get him out of the picture fast, before he becomes even more attached. Nappa, see to it that Kakarot is executed today” the king spat the name out as though it were venom in his mouth.

“Of course, your majesty,” Nappa saluted and left the dining room, his heart heavy in his chest. He knew Vegeta would have gone straight to the training hall, he always did when he was angry. He liked to take out his frustration by fighting. Nappa soon joined him there

The prince fought aggressively today, the anger clouding his vision and leaving him open to attack. For the first time since Vegeta was a small boy Nappa beat him in their spar. Vegeta pulled himself up off the floor screamed with rage and swung his fist at the wall, the impact fracturing the solid stone. Electricity sparked around him as he breathed heavily trying to calm down.

“Vegeta, you ok?” Nappa asked gently

“yes, why wouldn’t I be?” Nappa could tell this wasn’t just a question, it was a challenge. Nappa knew this conversation could end very badly, he had to tread very carefully. He couldn’t possibly tell the prince that his father had ordered Kakarot killed. Those words would certainly throw Vegeta into a fury and he would bring this whole palace down.

“you really want to mate with that third class?” Vegeta paused for a long time before answering this question. He knew the answer, yes, he really did. But what was the point in admitting that again, all it had got him earlier was humiliation. He set his face into a hard expression

“No, Nappa, I don’t want to mate with Kaka…. the boy. I don’t feel anything for him” 

“prince, I can tell when you’re lying”

“Well what difference would it make if I was. I can’t have him can I? I’ll just stay on my own like I planned to all along, before any of this nonsense. Now if you don’t mind Nappa, I’d quite like to forget he exists, I never want to hear his name again, understood?”

“Yep, loud and clear”

Vegeta walked in silence back to his room. He needed to be alone, his chest hurt. He didn’t understand how he felt right now, he was kind of stuck between wanting to curl up into a ball and cry, something he had never done before. Or kill everyone on the planet except Kakarot, and maybe Nappa, the latter sounded much more appealing. 

When he reached his room he turned to face Nappa who was beside him with a worried look on his face

“I need to be alone” He told him

“Sure, I got that file you asked for, it’s in my room. Do you still want it?” Vegeta nodded his head once.

Nappa got the file and handed it to Vegeta without a word. Nappa could see the pain in the prince’s eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Vegeta closed his bedroom door. He closed out the world, he closed out his stupid feelings, he closed out his father and this god forsaken palace. He didn’t want to be here anymore; he didn’t want everything to feel so complicated. He just wanted Kakarot. It hurt to think his name so Vegeta closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He lay perfectly still and pushed all emotion aside until he was beautifully numb, just as he liked it.

Nappa sat at his desk, just on the other side of the wall, trying to make the biggest decision of his life. Well, pondering the decision, rather than trying to make it. In reality he knew the choice was already made. He couldn’t have Kakarot killed. He wasn’t sure how he was going to pull this off, but if he could just get a little help it could work. He jumped up and rushed to the cells.

It was a quiet day for Mayze, no prisoners were coming in or out so she had a bit of time to catch up with her paperwork before her shift ended. Paper work had always bored the hell out of her. It was times like this when she missed Nappa the most, he used to do all the paper work, and file it away neatly. He had a method that she could only dream of understanding. She supposed that’s why he has the most prestigious job in the world and she is still stuck down here. As if on cue Nappa came hurrying through the doors looking flustered.

“Hey, Nappa, have you lost him again? I’m afraid he aint here this time”

“I need your help Mayze” Nappa explained the situation he had got himself into

“I need you to fill in the paper work to say that Kakarot has been executed so I can take it to king Vegeta”

“Nappa, you know I’ll do whatever you ask me to do, but I really don’t think you’ve thought this through. If you hide the boy away and he mates with the prince, then what? you tell the king he rose from the dead? you keep him hidden forever? That doesn’t sound like much fun for him”

“Once the prince has mated with him no one will be able to touch him, he will be royalty. And I’ll admit my defiance and take my punishment like a Saiyan”

“You know you’ll be killed right?”

“Probably, there’s a small chance they will let me live, after all I have been a loyal and valued guard for 40 years. But what happens to me is irrelevant, I’ll deal with it”

“You are willing to die for a random third class boy?”

“No, not for him, for Vegeta. I’d die a thousand deaths for that little brat"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Nappa wiped the sweat from his forehead as he headed towards the king’s office to hand over what would very likely be his death warrant. Mayze had stamped it and marked down Kakarot’s time of death. Nappa had brought these kind of documents to the king a thousand times before, this should be easy, just act natural. 

Vegeta had not come out of his room at all last night, and was yet to be seen this morning. Nappa was gonna swing by the kitchens and get some food for him, poor kid must be starving. Nappa knew how stubborn the prince could be, he would put his hunger aside just to prove a point. 

Outside the king’s office Nappa tapped on the glass window, he could hear laughing coming from inside the office

“One moment” Radditz’s voice called out. Nappa could hear the kings hushed voice straight through the door 

“Get off me you perv, I’m trying to work here” Radditz giggled the whole time. Nappa rolled his eyes, those two never stopped, it was cringey and sweet all at the same time.

“Come in” the king called, he sat behind his desk looking professional but Nappa could still see the slight blush across his cheeks.

“Your majesty, Radditz” Nappa saluted them both and handed the papers over to king Vegeta, who’s eyes skimmed quickly over the document.

“Thank you Nappa, I understand this was difficult for you. But it was the right thing to do”

“May I speak freely, your majesty”

“Of course, Nappa, you don’t have to ask permission”

“Thank you, with all due respect, I have to disagree with you, it was not the right thing to do, now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go and console your son” Nappa left the office hoping that his performance was enough to make the king believe his wishes had been carried out.

The question now was what to say to Vegeta, and more importantly, what to do with the boy. It wouldn’t be long until Vegeta would need to see him again, once the mating ritual has been started the couple will feel an undeniable pull, drawing them together, Vegeta wouldn’t be able to ignore it for long. But until he gave in, Kakarot would have to wait in the cell.  
One thing was for certain, Vegeta couldn’t know that the king had ordered Kakarot dead, Nappa knew his prince well enough to know that he would never forgive his father for that kind of betrayal.  
He hesitated before tapping on the prince’s door

“Vegeta, I got you some breakfast” no reply. Nappa slowly cracked the door open and entered the room.  
Vegeta was laying on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He still wore the same clothes he had been wearing for the last two days. His hair was a mess and Nappa could see faint track marks on his cheeks, he had been crying. Nappa had not seen the prince cry since he was three years old, Kakarot must have had more of an impact on Vegeta that he realised.

“You hungry?”

“No”

“I got Mell to make you some tea, I know you love how she makes it, shall I pour you some?”

“No”

“You want a bath? You look a bit scummy”

“No, Nappa, I don’t want anything, just go away,” the prince snapped, but still didn’t look him in the eye

“You can’t just lay there all day”

“Watch me”

“come on prince pull yourself together, let’s go and fight,” the prince’s eyes moved in Nappa’s direction. The word fight obviously interesting him.

“Fighting sounds good” he mumbled

“Get ready then”  
Vegeta dressed in his training gear, loose trousers and a tight t shirt. He didn’t see the need for any of that fancy stuff. He had a wash and brushed his hair and tail. He felt a bit better, he could always rely on Nappa to make him feel better.   
As he went to leave the room he reached for his cape that always hung on a hook next to the door. It wasn’t there. 

“I left my cape” he couldn’t bring himself to say where, but he knew Nappa understood what he meant, and that he wasn’t expected to explain.

“Do you want me to go and get it?” Nappa trod carefully as he asked the question, he knew he was not to mention Kakarot. So he kept his question short

“No, it can stay where it is”

“As you wish”   
They didn’t speak all the way to the training hall, the prince kept a stoic expression on his face, he was good, to anyone else he would look like his normal self. But to Nappa he was far from it, he could see the torment behind those black eyes, he could almost feel the torture the prince was feeling. Kakarot was calling to him through their faint bond. Every instinct in Vegeta’s body must be screaming at him to go to Kakarot, but he had to ignore it. He had to pretend that the distance between them wasn’t causing him pain. He was doing an impressive job of it, but he couldn’t do this forever.

The fight went badly again, Vegeta couldn’t concentrate. It pained Nappa to see him like this. His guard was down, his hits were weak and off target, he was a mess. Thank god he didn’t have Kakarot killed, he had no idea the prince was this caught up on him, obviously he knew he liked him a lot but not like this.  
Vegeta went down again, from a punch that Nappa hardy put any force behind. He landed on the floor with a thud and didn’t even try to get back up. He just sighed in defeat. Nappa held out a hand to help him up and he tentatively accepted it.

“Nappa, he won’t get out of my head,” he said almost in a whisper

“You mean…. the boy, right?”

“Yes, the boy. What’s wrong with me, Nappa?” 

“Nothing is wrong with you Vegeta, you just like him is all”

“But I don’t like anybody”

“You do now”

“So……what do I do, I can’t live like this,” unshed tears threatened to spill from Vegeta’s eyes, it broke Nappa’s heart to see.

“Don’t tell your dad I said this, even better don’t mention the boy to your dad at all, you need to go to him”

“I don’t know what to do when I get there”

“Well, you’ll figure it out. Just go, now”. For once Vegeta didn’t argue he smiled and ran towards the door

“Oh, Vegeta” the prince stopped and turned around

“Don’t stay in the cells, you’re a prince for Christ’s sake, take him to your room or something, but don’t let anyone see him”

“Ok Nappa” he looked like a little boy on Christmas as he raced from the room as fast as he could go. Nappa smiled after him. Yes, he would probably die for what he has done, but that smile alone made it well worth it.

Kakarot waited impatiently, what was taking Vegeta so long. He had no niggling feeling saying he might not come back, he knew Vegeta would be back, somehow. He just wished he would hurry up about it. Still at least it wasn’t so cold with these blankets, and the big lady guard had been bringing him food. She was very nice to him all of yesterday, he wondered if Vegeta had told her to be, probably. He took a sip of water from the bottle she had given him, and waited for his prince to come.  
Vegeta worried it might be a little awkward when he saw Kakarot again, but as soon as he opened the door and saw that face smiling up at him he realised it wasn’t. there was no awkwardness between them at all, strangely he felt like he had known Kakarot forever, even though he hardly knew anything about the guy. He planned to change that today, he wanted to know every detail of his life.  
He pushed the cell door open and Kakarot smiled up at him from his little bundle of blankets on the floor

“Vegeta, I knew you’d come back”

“Well that makes one of us, come on we have to go,” he panted

“Why are you all out of breath?” Kakarot asked

“Because I ran all the way here”

“Why?”

“Err…. I don’t actually know, just felt like the right thing to do, come on let’s go”

“Where are we going?”

“To my bedroom, of course”

“Whoa, slow down, we only just met!” Kakarot exclaimed, a beautiful scarlet blush creeping across his features

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Kakarot, I didn’t mean it like that,” Vegeta said, his cheeks matching the colour of Kakarot’s “I meant just to hang out, unless of course you would rather stay in this horrible cell?” Vegeta asked with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“Nope, your bedroom sounds fine, let’s go”

“I’ve told the guard I’m transferring you so we will have to make it realistic” Vegeta explained, pulling a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. He tried not to laugh as Kakarot blushed even deeper. The prince was used to people thinking sexual thoughts about him, he even sometimes speaks fully in innuendos just to see the uncomfortable look on the face of whomever he is speaking to. It’s a favourite activity of his to see just how much he can turn another person on using only innocent words. It was always quite amusing, but with Kakarot, it was different. Knowing that he saw him in a sexual way excited Vegeta. Also it didn’t go unnoticed that when Kakarot thought he was being taken to the bedroom for sex, he said slow down, not no. Vegeta smirked to himself, he had never considered having sex with anyone before, why would he want to? But something about Kakarot had him thinking about it. Maybe it was the way he moved, his hips swinging to and thro as he walked, or maybe it was all that power hidden under the surface, or his huge hair and fluffy tail, whatever it was, Vegeta realised that he wanted him, and what Vegeta wants, Vegeta gets.

They left the cells handcuffed together, the close proximity feeling totally natural to both Saiyans, it was almost like they were holding hands, and for some unknown reason that didn’t feel totally ridiculous to Vegeta.  
Kakarot looked around the palace in awe as they walked. He had never seen such luxury. Through each open door they passed he saw more and more extravagance. A banquet hall with crystal chandeliers, a bar stocked with every kind of alcohol he could imagine, a room with a huge, black sleek grand piano, Kakarot wondered who could play such an instrument.  
Vegeta took the long way to his room, avoiding all the main corridors where his father may be. Once inside he took off the handcuffs and threw them onto the bedside table.

“Wow, why do you have so many mirrors in here?”

“I like to look at myself” 

“Why?” the answer to this question seemed obvious to Vegeta, he didn’t bother with words he just gestured to his body with his hands. Kakarot’s eyes looked Vegeta over, he licked his lips and nodded

“Fair point,” he agreed. A smile spread across Vegeta’s face. Kakarot found him attractive, he wasn’t sure why this surprised him, everyone found him attractive. The difference was he didn’t care about anyone else’s opinion.  
Kakarot seemed interested in every part of the room, Vegeta noticed his eyes moving over everything. he quickly walked across the room and pushed Kakarot’s file under the bedside table with his foot, he didn’t think Kakarot would appreciate him poking through his personal records. He decided he would not read the file and get rid of it as soon as he got the chance.

They sat on the bed and talked, Vegeta asked a million questions, which Kakarot answered patiently. His life had been simple and easy, Vegeta half envied him. He had no responsibility, no stress until last week at least.

“Kakarot, tell me about the people you lived with”

“Well, I had two carers, they changed over the years but Aube was my favourite, she had a funny nickname for you”

“For me?” Vegeta asked chuckling

“Yeah, she called you the angel of death, coz you look like an angel but you kill without thinking”

“Ha-ha I had no idea my subjects thought of me that way. Did you ever call me that, Kakarot?"

“No not really, I always thought there was more to you than that. Obviously you look like an angel but I never saw you as a killing machine”

“You think I look like an angel?”

“Well, let’s be honest here, I’d be crazy not to. Don’t act surprised” both the boys were grinning from ear to ear.

“Hey, Vegeta, can I draw you?”

“You draw? well you’re just full of surprises aren’t you Kakarot”

“Can I, please?” Vegeta looked at the younger Saiyan, his face smiling, eyes pleading

“ok, why do you want to draw me so much?”

“Coz I’ve never drawn anything so beautiful before” Kakarot said and blushed. Vegeta saw his own face reflected back from the mirrors, he looked the happiest he had ever looked in all his life. The perpetual scowl replaced with a smile, the frown lines that resided between his eyes all ironed out and smooth. 

“I’ll get you some paper and pencil’s brought up. Are you hungry?”

“I’m starving, is it Thursday?”

“Yes, why?”

“At home, on Thursdays we have pizza. Do you have pizza here?”

“pizza?” Vegeta tried to hide the disgust from his voice. He was not a fan of the horrible dish, if you could even call it that. His palate was used to only the finest foods, and he knew even if he got the best chefs on the planet to make a pizza, it would still be just that. But Kakarot looked excited, so pizza it was.  
He pressed the button on his intercom

“Mell, I’m going to need a sketch pad, some pencils and a pizza” Mell stuttered a little before answering

“Um….um, right away prince Vegeta, anything else your majesty?”

“no that will be all”  
Vegeta let go of the button and turned his attention back to Kakarot. 

“Shouldn’t be too long”

“You’re telling me you can just press that button and someone brings you anything you want?”

“Yes”

“Awesome, can I try it?”

“err, not really because you aren’t supposed to be here. My father said no when I asked him if I could……. have you as an assistant” Vegeta bent the truth just a little. He didn’t want to scare Kakarot with talk of mating already, although he was almost certain Kakarot wouldn’t say no, he had a strange feeling that he didn’t yet deserve Kakarot. As crazy as it seemed he couldn’t shake the feeling that he needed to prove himself. He felt like he needed to fight Kakarot first, for some reason that he couldn’t quite place. In the end he simply put it down to his love of fighting.

Mell arrived shortly with the items Vegeta had asked for, Kakarot hid in the bathroom until she had gone. Vegeta knew she wouldn’t tell the king he was here but didn’t want to put Mell in a position where she might have to lie to him.  
They ate pizza and talked and giggled into the night. Kakarot drew a sketch of Vegeta while they talked and Vegeta was amazed by the accuracy of it. His skin coloured smoothly with grey led, the light bouncing off his face causing him to glow.  
Both boys were truly happy, nothing could ruin their good moods. A small tap on the door stopped their conversation

“Vegeta” Nappa called out

“shall I hide” Kakarot whispered

“No need, come in Nappa” Nappa pushed the door open, what a lovely sight. The prince and Kakarot were sprawled out on the bed, surrounded by paper and pencils and plates of uneaten pizza, both smiling. Vegeta looked almost like a normal kid. It was heart warming

“Hi Nappa, Kakarot this is my friend Nappa” Nappa blinked twice before the words registered in his mind ‘my friend’. The prince had never referred to him this way before, pride swelled in his chest.

“Hello Kakarot. Prince you two might want to keep your noise down. I can hear you giggling from my room. If a guard hears that they will think you’ve gone insane. Its two a.m, maybe you should get some sleep?”

“Ok Nappa” Vegeta answered cheerily. Nappa smiled and closed the door behind him as he left. Before he could make it back to his room, Vegeta caught up to him

“Nappa, I just wanted to tell you….err……. thank you” the prince said quietly

“any time Vegeta, you look happy”

“Nappa, he is amazing, like nothing I could have imagined”

“shhhh, someone will hear you, tell me all about him tomorrow ok?”

“Ok” Vegeta went back into his room where Kakarot was patiently waiting for him. They decided that Kakarot would sleep on the chaise lounge, after all he had gotten used to sleeping on a cell floor so he would be very comfortable there.  
Vegeta lay awake for a long time after Kakarot was asleep, the sound of him snoring lightly the only noise in the room. For all these years Vegeta couldn’t imagine ruling this kingdom with someone at his side, now suddenly he couldn’t imagine doing it without Kakarot. He had waited for so long to find someone worthy of a prince, now he had, he just hoped he could be worthy of Kakaort.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Vegeta awoke with Kakarot in his arms. The light streaming through the large window did not look like early morning light, he looked at the clock. Eleven-thirty am, shit, why had he slept for so long?

The heat in the room was almost unbearable, both their bodies and the bedsheets were soaked in sweat. It wasn’t quite unbearable enough to make Vegeta move though. Having Kakarot asleep next to him felt like home. He looked down at Kakarot’s sleeping face, pressed firmly against his chest, his skin so flawless and pale, his long eyelashes resting lightly on his cheeks. He really was beautiful.Vegeta ran his fingers through Kakarot’s wet hair, he leaned in closer, burying his face in the thick black locks and inhaled. Kakarot smelled like heaven, even in the sweaty disgusting state he was in now.

“Did you just sniff me?” Kakarot asked, startling Vegeta who shuffled away quickly looking embarrassed

“I didn’t realise you were awake,” Vegeta avoided answering the question

“Don’t worry,” Kakarot smiled “I sniffed you last night too, you smell nice” Kakarot sounded adorably innocent, almost childlike if it wasn’t for the deepness in his voice.

“Thanks, so do you. Why are you in my bed?”

“I’m not sure, I just woke up in the night and there was like all this space between us, it seemed…… wrong, d’you know what I mean?” Kakarot scratched the back of his head 

“Yeah, I know exactly what you mean” Vegeta agreed, and he did, distance between them left him with an unscratchable itch, he just didn’t understand why.

“It’s so hot, I’m all sticky and disgusting,” Kakarot grumbled.

“Do you want a bath?” Vegeta asked reaching for the intercom

“A bath?”

“Yes” Vegeta paused wondering why Kakarot sounded so confused at the mention of a bath

“Wow, I’ve never had a bath before. We were only allowed showers back home, don’t you have to be careful with water coz of the drought and all?”

“No”

“Why not? everyone else has to be really careful”

“Well……I’m the prince, so I don’t”

“hmmmm, that doesn’t seem very fair”

“Life’s not fair Kakarot, now do you want the damn bath or not?” Kakarot considered it for a moment before nodding, he supposed one bath couldn’t hurt  
Vegeta pressed the button on the bedside table and spoke into the intercom

“Mell, come and draw a bath”

“Oh my way your majesty,” Mell’s bubbly voice crackled back at him

“Do I have to hide?” Vegeta shook his head

“No, there’s no point. Everyone will have to get used to you being here eventually. And besides Mell won’t say anything”

“Why don’t you just make the bath yourself?”

“Because that’s Mell’s job”

“But you just have to turn a tap on right, I’ll do it, there’s no need to bring Mell here” he jumped off the bed.

“Kakarot, sit down. You are being annoying and stupid,” the prince said with a smile, absolutely no malice in his words at all

“And anyway I need Mell to do it because she knows the right essential oils, salts and bubble bath to put in” Vegeta explained. Kakarot sniggers under his breath

“What is so amusing?”

“You take bubble baths?”

“Yes, what of it?”

“nothing, it just seems a bit sissified is all, I just can’t imagine the strongest most dangerous man in the world soaking in bubbles” he started to chuckle again

“I am not sissified, whatever that means, I need the oils to keep my skin soft, feel” Vegeta shoves his arm into Kakarot’s face, who takes it with both hands and rubs the skin gently

“Oh wow, you really are soft aren’t ya?”

Just then the door swung open and Mell entered with a holdall in her hand. She stopped as she saw the two guys sitting on the unmade bed, both shirtless and very sweaty, a pair of handcuffs on the table next to them.

“Oh…. you have company, prince Vegeta, should I come back later?”

“No, Kakarot wants a bath” He pointed at Kakarot “This is Kakarot, make it how you make mine” the prince instructed her

“Sure thing” she smiled and made her way to Vegeta’s on suite bathroom, wondering who in the hell was Kakarot and how he had managed to end up in bed with the prince. As far as she knew no one had ever shared a bed with Vegeta before, this was quite a big thing. The way the prince sat there and let this unknown guy rub his arm like that, Mell was gobsmacked. It took all of her professionalism not to ask questions.

She peeked back into the bedroom while the bath ran. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but she could see how relaxed and happy the prince looked in this boy’s company. The prince laid back on the bed, arms behind his head and listened intently while Kakarot counted something off on his fingers. He looked like a normalish boy. Yes, He was a little scruffy, and his jewellery was unusual. Other than that and the massive scar across his chest he seemed quite sweet.

Mell tipped a whole bottle of eucalyptus oil into the steaming water, she added cinnamon scented bubble bath. Usually she would leave a glass of champagne at the side of the bath for the prince. She hesitated a little before leaving two glasses, and the whole bottle, lucky she always brought spares. She wasn’t sure if the prince planned on sharing this bath with his companion, but she sure as hell hoped so. She turned the water off and checked that the temperature was just so, smiling to herself as she finished off with a sprinkle or rose petals.

Back in the bedroom Vegeta was talking animatedly about something Nappa had done, Kakarot stared at him with a look of adoration and a cute little grin. Both boys looked up when they noticed Mell was back in the room, she felt as though she were intruding.

“Your bath is ready Kakarot, is there anything else I can do for either of you?”

“No Mell that will be all”

“Kakarot?” she asked politely

“Oh, erm, no thank you, and thank you for the bath miss, it smells really nice”

“You’re welcome Kakarot” Mell called over her shoulder as she left the room. It was quite obvious to Mell that Kakarot was a third class, it was clear from his scruffy appearance and the way he spoke, she wondered what the king would have to say about that, maybe that is the reason no one had even heard anything about Kakarot. She wondered if the king even knew about him. She knew where to go for answers. She click clacked her way to the next door along. If anyone knew what was going on with Vegeta, it was Nappa.

Vegeta sat on his bed, at war with himself. He could hear the splish splosh of water and see shadows moving through the slightly ajar bathroom door. It would be improper to peek, it would be improper to peek, he chanted over and over in his head but god he wanted to peek so badly. He had seen Kakarot shirtless already, but he wanted to see more. He stood up, then sat back down again. He reasoned with himself that he was royalty and that alone gave him permission to look at whatever he wanted to look at. He really shouldn’t be so worried about this it’s just a body after all, nothing special.

He stood again, this time more boldly and snuck over to the bathroom door. 

Kakarot was standing with his back to the door, drying himself with a fluffy white towel. Vegeta felt his eyes widen as he took in his glorious form. Kakarot’s body was amazing, his sinewy limbs in perfect proportion to his chiselled torso. Vegeta’s eye became glued to the spot when he reached Kakarot’s ass. It was good, round and muscular, his fluffy tail swaying slowly above it. Vegeta had a hard job holding himself back. More than anything he wanted to reach out and touch it. He imagined himself running his fingers over the soft skin, pulling the cheeks apart and indulging himself on Kakarot’s delicacies. He wondered how he would taste. He felt a stirring in his pants and looked down to find he had a massive boner, shit, what if Kakarot sees it. The prince moved away from the door and frantically tried to think of something disgusting, dead dogs, horse shit, Nappa naked. Nothing was working, his mind just couldn’t stay away from that cute little ass.

“Hey Vegeta, are you ok?” Kakarot emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“I’m fine, excuse me,” Vegeta flung himself into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He prayed that Kakarot didn’t notice the huge tent in his trousers. He pulled his pants down and started slowly stroking himself trying to relieve some of the pressure there. He pictured that ass again, imagining himself touching it, pushing his fingers inside of it, tasting it. He imagined it was Kakarot’s hand stroking him instead of his own, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. It didn’t take long for him to climax, covering his hand in hot white liquid.

He felt instantly ashamed of himself, that wasn’t a very princely thing to do, what would his father say if he knew? Vegeta washed his hands, watching the proof of his shame disappear down the plughole. He had never done anything like this before, he had had no inclination to do so. Kakarot had awoken something inside the prince. Something he didn’t know he had before now, but he had to admit, he kinda liked it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

“Lift your hands a little higher, Kakarot”

“Like this?”

“Not that high, you’re supposed to be guarding your face not the tip of your hair”

“Here?”

“Yes, now keep them there, you don’t want to get hit in the face do you?”

“Well, not really, no” Kakarot absentmindedly moved his hand to scratch the back of his head,

Nappa watched from his chair in the corner of the training hall as Vegeta tried, in vain to teach Kakarot to fight. The kid was useless. He had to give Vegeta his due though, he was being uncharacteristically patient with Kakarot. He knew this would be a very long day. 

Both the boy’s bodies were probably telling them they needed to fight. It’s a very important part of the mating ritual. It decides who will be dominant and who will be submissive.   
It was obvious to Nappa that Vegeta would be dominant, he outranked Kakarot by far so it would be only natural, but the boy’s instincts would still tell them they needed to fight it out. Only drawback is Kakarot has never had a proper fight in his life.

“Use your front foot for balance, keep your guard up, stop giggling”  
There was nothing but seriousness in Vegeta’s tone as he circeled the giggling fool trying to physically move his body into a decent fighting stance.

“Keep your eyes on me, I’m going to try to hit you, block with your arms, ok?”

“Ok Vegeta” Kakarot answered with a goofy grin that did not belong in training room.

Nappa had never seen Vegeta move so slowly before, he basically walked to Kakarot and swung for him in slow motion. Kakarot blocked the attack with ease.

“See, you’re getting the hang of it now” Vegeta beamed

“Can I hit you now, Vegeta?”

“Sure Kakarot, give me your best shot” Vegeta lowered his guard and stood stock still, his face slightly inclined towards Kakarot, ready to take a punch.  
Nappa almost couldn’t believe his eyes, since when did his egotistical little prince become so placid. Nappa felt proud of Vegeta in a way a father would feel pride over his son.  
Vegeta was secretly looking forward to Kakarot hitting him. He wanted to feel pain inflicted by Kakarot, pain was just as good as pleasure to Vegeta, and with Kakarot dishing out the pain, Vegeta knew it would feel extra good.  
Kakarot’s fist hurtled towards his face, it hit right on the cheekbone. Vegeta blinked, but that was his only reaction.

“Kakarot I could hardly feel that, are you sure that was your best?” Vegeta sounded a little disappointed, but not at all condescending.

“Yeah I…… guess”

“Do it again” Vegeta instructed, paying close attention to Kakarot’s movements.  
For the second time Kakarot hit Vegeta in the face

“Right, I think I can see what the problem is” Vegeta placed his hands solidly on Kakarot’s hips 

“Keep these still” he said sternly. He then pulled Kakarot’s arm back behind his head

“You don’t want to punch from way back here, your swing will lose momentum before it reaches me” He bent Kakarot’s arm so his fist was close to his face

“Punch from here. And don’t aim for my face, aim for just behind my face, that way you won’t snap your arm back when you hit me. Keep yourself steady, concentrate on what you are doing ok?”  
Kakarot nodded, finally looking like he was paying attention.

“ok, try again”  
Kakarot steeled himself, gritted his teeth and threw his fist at Vegeta with all his might. It connected, this time with astonishing force behind it. Vegeta got pushed back a few paces, a small trail of blood flowing from the corner of his mouth. He shivered with painful pleasure. He licked the blood away. Vegeta had never felt so turned on in all his life

“Mmmmm Kakarot, that was amazing” He tried to stop his voice sounding sexual but he didn’t do a very good job of it

“Did I hurt you Vegeta?”

“Yes”

“I’m so sorry”

“Don’t apologise, Hit me again”  
Nappa rolled his eyes as the prince made Kakarot hit him a few more times. He said it was to work on his combos, but Nappa could swear he was getting off on it, weird kid.  
Nappa had to admit he was getting a little nervous, he really needed these two to hurry up and mate already. The longer they larked about, un-mated around the palace the more chance they had of someone seeing them and recognising Kakarot, he was quite distinctive after all with those massive spikes on his head and them thick gold bangles.

Mell already knew about him, she had come to his room earlier with a million questions, which Nappa had answered honestly, what was the point in lying, everyone would soon know what he had done anyway. Nappa was pleased to learn that Mell fully supported his decision to not have Kakarot killed. She told him she could tell, even after spending only a few moments with them, that Kakarot was the one. Though she was surprised the prince had chosen a third class.  
Nappa had managed to keep the king away from the prince, telling him Vegeta was still upset about the death of Kakarot and needed time. But that wouldn’t last forever. Soon the king would want to talk to Vegeta, god only knows what he would do then.  
Nappa looked over at his prince, face bloodied, adoration glowing from his smiling face as his third class rained blows down on him that he didn’t try to block, he had changed so much in the last week. He was happy. If only they would hurry up and mate, he could come clean to the king and have this whole thing done with. But first they would need to have a proper fight, Nappa wasn’t sure what they were doing now would count. But in the meantime, he wondered if there was another way to speed up this mating. He had an idea.

The large PA system, usually used for parties and banquets, bust into life. The two young Saiyans nearly jumped out of their skins.   
It was blaring out an old reggae song, that Vegeta had always secretly enjoyed. Both boys glance around the hall, trying to figure out who turned it on, and how to turn it off.  
Vegeta felt quite agitated at this unexpected musical outburst, he was enjoying himself before. Nappa was nowhere to be seen. He looks around at Kakarot who is smiling at him and slowly swaying his hips to the beat.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Dancing, come” Kakarot holds his hand out for Vegeta to take

“Err…. No Kakarot, I don’t dance with people” Kakarot grabbed his hand and yanked him forward till their chests were touching

“You do now” he mumbled into Vegeta’s ear

“Is that so, Kakarot?” a grin spread across Vegeta’s face, he enjoyed being this close to Kakarot.

“I bet you look good when you dance”

“Oh, I assure you Kakarot, I look fucking fantastic” he finally gave in and swayed along with the younger Saiyan. And look fantastic, he did. He turned his back to Kakarot and wound his waist, grinding into him, leaning his head back onto Kakarot’s shoulder. Kakarot reached forward and rested his hands on Vegeta’s waist as he moved in time with his perfect swaying hips. 

Kakarot wasn’t sure why his stomach felt strange, his whole body felt strange actually. His limbs felt weak, his face felt hot and sweaty. He bit his lower lip as he watched Vegeta move, he looked good.  
One look at Kakarot face and Vegeta knew he had him eating out of the palm of his hand, and he had hardly even started yet. He decided to step it up a notch.  
Vegeta steps back and turns to face Kakarot, looking up at him through long eyelashes, he runs his hands seductively over his body and even throws him a little wink.

“Close your mouth” Vegeta instructs with a smirk as he sees the dumbstruck expression on the younger Saiyans face.  
By this point Kakarot was a total mess, burning with pure desire. He grabs the back of Vegeta’s neck and pulls his face inches from his. Their eyes lock and they continue their mesmerising dance. They both feel the rhythm of their movements change and the intensity rise as their instincts take over them. They both move without thought.

Nappa watched from a landing where the pa system controls are, he had never seen a dance so graceful. He had never witnessed two Saiyans performing a mating dance before. It was a very personal thing, and he had never had the time to think about mating himself. Had it been anyone else down there he would have felt uncomfortable watching. But it was Vegeta so he didn’t feel out of place at all. All he felt was pride.  
They twisted and twirled in perfect unison, never breaking eye contact, each lifting the other up with ease at the most perfect moments. Vegeta truly looked like a god, his every movement celestial, Kakarot didn’t look too bad either, for a third class.  
It was obvious to Nappa that his plan had worked, it was purely instinct that drove the boy’s to dance like this. The perfection of their moves could not be achieved without some kind of force working within them. Nappa couldn’t take his eyes off the pair. 

When the song came to a finish Vegeta threw Kakarot high into the air, he spun on his way back down and landed gently into Vegeta’s waiting arms. They stared into each other’s eyes, both breathing heavily. Will they kiss? Nappa was on the edge of his seat.  
Kakarot wasn’t sure what just happened, one second they were just wiggling around then the next, it was like something took over his body. He couldn’t have stopped it even if he wanted to. Vegeta danced like a dream, he was so graceful and breath-taking. He stared deep into the prince’s eyes for what seemed like all of eternity, and even that wasn’t long enough. He wondered if Vegeta had this strange feeling inside of him as well.

“well……. that was, something” Kakarot broke the silence and along with it the spell that had come over them.

“It sure was, where did you learn to dance like that?”

“I never danced like that before, where did you learn?”

“I’ve taken lessons all my life”

“You must be a really good leader then”

“Apparently so” Vegeta had a strange expression on his face. He was a very intelligent man and he could smell something fishy, he would have to ask Nappa about this. If he ever came back from wherever he had vanished to.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Vegeta woke up with Kakarot in his arms, as he did every morning now. The pair had spent the last three days training and eating. Every night they went to bed totally exhausted.Kakarot had come on in leaps and bounds, he may hate fighting but no one could deny that he was a natural. To watch him you would think he had been fighting all his life.  
Each night he went to bed on the chaise lounge, but he didn’t stay there for long. He felt the pull from across the room, and he couldn’t ignore it. It was a confusing feeling, even in this intense heat he felt as though he needed to be next to Vegeta. Last night he didn’t even wait for the prince to fall asleep, he had only just closed his eyes when Kakarot crawled onto the bed. Vegeta didn’t seem to mind though. He had simply wrapped his arms around Kakarot’s chest, that had grown a lot more muscular with all the training and eating, and pulled him flush against his own chest. Both boys both fell asleep with a smile.

Vegeta looked down at Kakarot’s peaceful sleeping face, he was beautiful. Vegeta felt a sudden and unexpected urge to put his lips on Kakarot’s forehead. He tried to ignore it but it just became stronger. He gently shuffled down until his face was level and so softly pressed his lips just below Kakarot’s hairline. His skin was warm, and left a salty taste on Vegeta’s lips. He was aware that this taste was sweat, after a hot night, he knew he should be disgusted by that, but he wasn’t, he wanted more. He wanted to taste Kakarot’s lips.

After a few moments deliberation he decided that kissing him in his sleep was probably pervy and inappropriate 

“Kakarot” He whispered. Kakarot’s eyelids fluttered open and his eyes went wide with shock when he saw a face so close to his, once he realised it was Vegeta he relaxed and smiled.

“Good morning, Vegeta” he slurred lazily, stretching.

“Kakarot I ……. I want to, oh never mind” He went to wiggle away, feeling suddenly anxious, but Kakarot held him in place with a hand either side of his face.

“Say it” He urged.

“I……want to kiss you”

“Do it then”

“I don’t really know how”

“I don’t know either, just do whatever you feel like doing, I’m sure that will be right” Kakarot moved his lips closer in invitation, and Vegeta took them. He pressed his own lips firmly onto them, and it felt perfect. Kakarot’s lips were soft, warm and balmy. Vegeta wanted more, he ran his tongue across those soft lips and silently asked for access. Kakarot slowly opened his mouth and let Vegeta’s tongue inside.

Kakarot’s heart was racing. The prince’s tongue lazily lapping at his own felt like nothing he had experienced before. Vegeta held the younger Saiyan securely in place with one hand behind his head, the other hand gently explored the grooves of his chest.  
Kakarot couldn’t hold back the small moan that came from his throat. The noise seemed to have a strange effect on Vegeta as his fist clenched into Kakarot’s hair and the kiss became much deeper, more passionate. Vegeta gripped Kakarot needily, he couldn’t get enough of Kakarot’s hot mouth and tongue, he never wanted this to end, he wanted to kiss Kakarot until the end of time.

Kakarot’s hands boldly roamed Vegeta’s body, turning them both on even more. When Kakarot’s hand reached Vegeta’s butt he squeezed causing Vegeta to let out a moan of his own. He moved his mouth down to Kakarot’s neck and continued to kiss and suck the soft skin there.

“Vegeta?”

“Yes?” Vegeta mumbled into his neck as he sucked up more of that amazing saltiness.

“Can I touch you?”

“You are touching me, Kakarot” Vegeta felt a little confusion at this strange request.

“No……I mean, can I touch you, DOWN THERE”

“Oh, you mean there, sure Kakarot, go ahead” Vegeta tried to sound nonchalant, like all his Christmases hadn’t just come at once. He had been waiting for this moment. Kakarot smiled and moved his hand around to claim his prize. The intercom crackled to life from the bedside table

“Prince Vegeta, your father is on his way up to your room now. I tried to stop him. You’d better hide Kakarot” Mell’s voice sounded urgent

“Understood Mell” Vegeta spoke into the mouthpiece.

“Shit” Vegeta jumped out of bed

“Kakarot, get under the bed quick” he instructed.  
There was a tap on the door

“Vegeta, are you in there?” king Vegeta called out

“One second, dad, I’ve got nothing on” Vegeta lied, trying to buy himself some time for the massive boner tenting his pants to go down. He grabbed a baggy t-shirt and some jogging bottoms and threw them on hoping they would hide it. He checked in the wall mirror to make sure he looked decent, then pulled the door open.

“What do you want? You never come to my room”

“Thanks for the warm welcome, can I come in?”

“If you must” King Vegeta strode past his son and sat down on the chaise lounge by the window.

“Vegeta, I haven’t seen you in a week, I’ve just come to make sure you are ok”.

Vegeta was not used to impromptu visits from his dad like this unless he had done something wrong. He immediately got on the defensive

“I haven’t killed anyone”

“I know son, I’m not here to tell you off, I’m really worried about you” King Vegeta chooses his words carefully, he knows Vegeta is upset with him. Nappa has kept him updated on the prince’s state. Strange, Nappa said that the prince was in a terrible way, but he looked fine to king Vegeta. Maybe he was hiding his true feelings. Nappa had also asked the king to stay away and give Vegeta some space, but he missed his son, so he figured a little visit couldn’t do any harm. He glances around the room; he notices a file poking out from underneath the bedside table

“What’s this” he asks as he bends to retrieve the file. Vegeta is glued to the spot, if his father just looks under the bed he will see Kakarot and send him back to the cells, probably even try to have him executed. Thankfully he stands back up without spotting Kakarot, Vegeta lets out the breath he was holding. He watches his dad leafing through the file, thinking of a way to explain its presence in his room.

“Why do you have this son? Are you still upset about that third class boy?” the king asked softly

“No” Vegeta wanted more than anything to tell his dad to shut up. The last thing he wanted to discuss with Kakarot hiding under the bed was his feelings for Kakarot. Vegeta knew he would be listening intently to every word of this. Could this be any more embarrassing? Yes, Vegeta, it’s about to get a lot more embarrassing.

“Look, Vegeta, I know you really liked that boy, and I know you wanted to mate with him, but it just wasn’t sensible, he was too dangerous. Can you ever forgive me?”

“Dad, please can we discuss this later” the prince wasn’t really listening to his dad’s words he just needed him to stop talking. He felt totally mortified that Kakarot now knew he planned to mate with him.

“Why, what’s the matter?” Vegeta wracked his brain for a reason not to talk about this now, other than the fact that the boy they were talking about is currently hiding under the bed.

“I’m just going out for a run” Vegeta blurted out

“I don’t want to mess up my schedule, see you later” He ushered his father out of the room and closed the door behind him. The silence settled over the room like a heavy blanket. Vegeta stood with his back to the door, maybe Kakarot didn’t hear any of that, oh who was he kidding, of course he heard it. And now he knows that the prince wants to mate with him. Vegeta had never felt more embarrassed in all his life. Kakarot laid under the bed, not quite believing what he had just heard. Vegeta wanted to mate with him, HIM. That was just crazy, totally, completely, perfectly right, but crazy still. He thought about spending his whole life at Vegeta’s side, it made him smile. Where else would he want to spend it? nowhere he could think of. Kakarot crawled out from under the bed

“Well, this is awkward” He giggled

“Don’t laugh at me” Vegeta snapped. He had no idea how to deal with all the new emotions running riot around his body, so, as usual he reverted back to his default setting, anger.

“I’m not laughing at you” Kakarot crossed the room and put his hand reassuringly on Vegeta’s shoulder. He could feel the prince’s humiliation as if it were his own.

“Get your hand off me, third class” Vegeta slapped Kakarot’s hand away angrily. His anger built inside him, he was angry with himself for having these stupid feelings, he was angry with his dad for exposing him like that, but most of all he was angry with Kakarot, he didn’t know why, but he was fuming with him. Kakarot felt his own anger building in his chest, he didn’t often get angry, it was like he was feeding off Vegeta’s emotions. He was perfectly right of course, he just didn’t realise it, the anger he felt was in fact Vegeta’s, he was just passing it through their bond.

The two boys stared at each other for a few moments, each with a scowl that could freeze water. Kakarot didn’t like it when Vegeta called him third class, he decided he would show him just how strong a third class could be, he pushed the prince with all the strength he had. Vegeta was caught unawares and hurtled backwards, shattering one of the mirrored walls with his body.

“What the fuck Kakarot?” he yelled as he raced back at him and landed a punch oh his cheekbone, instantly spitting it. Kakarot wasted no time in attacking back, he used the combos Vegeta had taught him, and even added a few extra moves to try to throw the prince off. Vegeta didn’t feel so angry now, Kakarot was raining blows down on him and the few that actually connected really hurt, Kakarot was stronger than anyone else he had ever fought. He dropped his guard, just a little.

The two Saiyans threw each other around the room, splitting the floorboards and breaking the bed, neither of them cared about the consequences of their actions, they just needed to get this out of their systems. Kakarot yelled out as Vegeta slammed his head against the wall, stars danced across his vision, but he couldn’t give up yet. Vegeta held onto Kakarot from behind. Holding his arms behind his back with one hand and his head in the other. He banged Kakarot’s head against the wall a second time. He wasn’t expecting the foot that swung backwards and hit him square in the balls. His breath hitched in his throat and he dropped to his knees. Immediately Kakarot pushed him back and straddled his hips, throwing fists at his face and chest, causing the prince to spit blood.

Vegeta laid on the floor with Kakarot sat on top of him, each blow making him shudder in pain and pleasure, what a glorious mix. He could feel himself getting harder and harder each time Kakarot’s fists connected, he just hoped Kakarot didn’t feel it, that could be difficult to explain. He waited for a moment and just enjoyed the beating he was receiving, until he felt the need to end this. He didn’t mind Kakarot taking his anger out on his face but he needed to win this fight, it seemed more important than any other fight he had had, he just didn’t know why. Vegeta looked up at Kakarot’s angry, scowling, beautiful face and threw one last punch, he didn’t use all of his strength, but he did use most of it. Kakarot flew across the room, fracturing another glass panel as his body hit it with a thud. He fell limply to ground and didn’t move again. He wasn’t unconscious, but he knew he couldn’t move after a blow like that, he needed to rest for a moment. He had no idea Vegeta was that strong.

Both boys panted heavily, Vegeta stood and looked over to make sure Kakarot was ok. Was he angry with him? Yes. Did he want him to die? Definitely not. He was hurt, but alive.

Nappa was waiting outside the door. He had heard the commotion as soon as it started but didn’t want to interrupt what was obviously the third step of the ritual, finally. Vegeta had won, just as he expected. But Kakarot had surprised Nappa with how much of a fight he had put up, just wasn’t quite enough though. Vegeta would be the dominant partner in their relationship, it made sense really. Once inside the room fell quiet Nappa opened the door 

“What’s going on Vegeta?” he asked as if he didn’t know

“Nappa, what took you so long? Get this third class clown out of here would you”

“Of course, my prince” Nappa scooped Kakarot up into his arms. He didn’t really know what to do with him, but he couldn’t take him far because that would hurt both the boys, especially now their bond was nearly complete. He went next door to his own room and placed Kakarot on the chair next to the wall.

Kakarot whimpered a little, blood ran from his swollen cheek.

“You’ll be ok, let me clean that up for you” Nappa grabbed a damp cloth and started to wipe the blood away from Kakarot’s cut. Kakarot felt peculiar, he had never been one for fighting, but back then he didn’t know what came over him because he couldn’t stop himself. He had actually straddled the prince and hit him, over and over, and he enjoyed it. As he thought about it now he felt a strange stirring between his legs, what the hell? He put his hands on his lap to make sure Nappa didn’t notice.

Vegeta paced his room. He had the strangest feeling inside him. He felt annoyed and excited and restless. He couldn’t sit down; he couldn’t help but want Kakarot back. He tried to stay annoyed with him but he couldn’t. right now he knew Kakarot was in pain and he felt more than anything that he needed to be at his side, protecting him. He regretted sending Kakarot away the second Nappa closed the door, Vegeta felt instantly empty. His every thought was of Kakarot; he knew he couldn’t settle down until he made sure he was ok. The only thing distracting him was a terrible pain in his cheek. He looked into one of the unbroken mirrors, there was nothing on his cheek at all. So why did it hurt? It was no use, he needed his Kakarot, right now. He pressed a button on the intercom

“Nappa, Nappa, where did you take him? I need my Kakarot back”

“We’re right next door Vegeta, no need to worry, he is fine, come over” Nappa could hear the panic in Vegeta’s voice. He knew how protective dominant mates could be over their submissive, he knew Vegeta would be pulling his hair out if anything happened to Kakarot. There were a lot of changes taking place inside the prince now, he would be feeling a lot of turmoil as he slipped into his new role. His priorities would be changing, Kakarot becoming the top of every list.

“I’m coming now” Vegeta barked, and ran to the bedroom next door.


	20. Chapter 20

Author’s note  
Well, it’s finally the part we’ve all been waiting for, they are totally gonna do it, so here come a few warnings. This chapter does contain scenes of anal sex, and blood. it’s very, very mild but if you hate that kind of thing you should probably skip this chapter. If you don’t hate that kind of thing, then enjoy xlxl 

 

Chapter 20

Vegeta barged into the room without knocking, his heart was racing in his chest, all he could think was Kakarot. As soon as he saw the younger Saiyan sat on a chair with a cut face and a grumpy expression, his whole body seemed to relax and calm down. 

“Leave us, Nappa” Vegeta instructed. He felt a compulsion to make Kakarot understand everything he was feeling. 

Nappa left the room without asking questions, but he put his ear to the door in hopes of hearing what was to be said inside the room.  
For a moment Vegeta just stood there, trying to get his head together enough to explain himself to the most important person in his world.  
Kakarot had had enough of waiting

“You know what Vegeta, if you are just playing with me I’d rather you just leave me alone. One second you were kissing me, then I think you want to mate with me, the next you were insulting me. I’m not a game to be played Vegeta, go away” 

“You……scare me Kakarot”

“What…. oh, for god’s sake is this about my power level? so, its high, get over it”

“No, no it’s not that. Your power-level excites me. What scares me is, when I’m around you…. I feel…”

“Feel what?”

“I don’t know”

“Then why did you even bother coming here?”

“Kakarot, can you just shut the fuck up for five seconds and let me try to explain myself” Kakarot pouts at the prince, but does as he is told. Vegeta takes a deep steadying breath before he begins

“I had never experienced feelings before, and intimacy made me feel physically sick, and then suddenly…. you” Vegeta gestures to Kakarot with both hands   
“You make me feel…. something. and when you touch me, my skin tingles. I think you are more beautiful even than me. You’ve got me questioning who and what I am, and it scares the shit out of me”  
Kakarot’s face softens as he hears Vegeta’s words

“Come here” he beckons Vegeta with one crocked finger, the prince doesn’t hesitate to go to Kakarot. They hold each other close their tails spiralling together beside them

“So, Vegeta, what exactly DO you want from me?”

“I…. I want EVERYTHING from you Kakarot. I want every part of you. I want to hold you forever and never let you go. I want to mate with you. I want all of your smiles, and all of your kisses, I want to hear you say you are mine….” Kakarot holds a finger over Vegeta’s lips to stop his gushing words

“Take it then, Vegeta, take it all. I am yours and I won’t stop you”  
Vegeta stands on his tiptoes, but still must pull Kakarot down to kiss him. their mouths lock together, their eyes close, the kiss is deep and slow. Vegeta hears the words coming from his mouth before he even thinks about saying them. Breathed against his lips are the most wonderful words Kakarot had ever heard

“Kakarot, I love you” Vegeta caught Kakarot’s bottom lip between his teeth and held on to it. Their half lidded eyes glued to each other’s, they both breathed heavily

“do you want me?” Vegeta whispered releasing Kakarot’s lip, causing him to shiver

“yeah, but I’m scared, what if it hurts?”

“I’d never hurt you, Kakarot” Vegeta pants between kisses. He moves Kakarot up against the wall and continues to kiss his face and neck, his hands explore Kakarot’s toned body

“Do you trust me?”

“Always”   
Vegeta scoops Kakarot up in his strong arms and carries him across the room, had this been anywhere else in the world he would have taken him right there against the wall, but this is Nappa’s room, and that is gross. He kicked the door open and strode past Nappa without a word. Before he opened his own bedroom door, Nappa caught his eye with a questioning look on his face. Vegeta simply smiled at him and entered his room. He avoids the splintered floorboards and throws Kakarot onto the broken bed, he dives on top of him.

A tap on the door breaks his attention

“What the hell?” He is irritated as he goes to the door and opens it just a crack. Nappa is standing outside looking very awkward

“What’s wrong with you? You can see I’m busy” Vegeta snaps

“This is just as awkward for me as it is for you, prince, but you will need this, do you know what to do with it?” Nappa looked everywhere but at Vegeta as he handed over a tube of lube.

“Oh, thanks Nappa, yeah I know what to do with it” Vegeta too looked embarrassed. Nappa nodded and turned to leave.

“Nappa, how much do I use?” he whispered

“It’s his first time, right?”

“Yeah”

“Use all of it, the more you use the less it will hurt him” Vegeta looked at the large tube in his hand, all of it seemed a bit excessive but he trusted Nappa and he didn’t want to hurt Kakarot so he would use it all. He closed the door and made his way back to Kakarot

“Hmmm, where were we, my Kakarot?” Vegeta crawled seductively into the bed, ignoring the shattered room around him and locked lips again with Kakarot, who was panting with anticipation

“Vegeta, I’m nervous” he admitted in a whisper. Vegeta could feel Kakarot’s unease, he himself was aroused but he couldn’t enjoy this if Kakarot wasn’t totally relaxed.

“What is worrying you?”

“Err…...I’ve heard it really hurts, one of my friends said he done it and he cried” Vegeta kissed the worry lines in between Kakarot’s eyes

“So, what you’re saying is, you do want this, but you’re scared it will hurt?”

“Well…. yeah”

“So, fuck me then”

“Vegeta, don’t call it that, and what if it hurts you?” Kakarot blushed

“You may not have noticed this Kakarot, but I’m rather partial to a bit of pain” Vegeta wasted no time in flipping himself over so that Kakarot was now on top of him

“Are you sure?”

“You sound as though you are trying to make me change my mind, don’t you WANT to fuck me…. Sorry, make love to me, Kakarot?” Vegeta used his most seductive voice

“Hell yeah”

“get on with it then” Vegeta snapped impatiently before pulling Kakarot’s mouth back to his own.  
Kakarot’s heart was going like the clappers in his chest, he couldn’t quite believe his luck. Just a week ago he was wishing for death now here he was about to have sex with the most beautiful, strong and altogether perfect man in existence. Not only was he going to have sex with him but he was also going to mate with him. He had found the one, he knew it. He handled Vegeta incredibly gently, he knew he was strong but Kakarot didn’t want to hurt his prince, even if he did enjoy pain. Once all their clothes were removed, Kakarot awkwardly grabbed the tube of lube he saw Vegeta put on the side

“How much do I use?” he asked Vegeta, who seemed to ponder for a moment before answering. He thought about what Nappa had told him, the more you use the less it hurts

“Don’t bother with it, just fuck me” Kakarot nodded, he wasn’t quite sure how to do this and he was certain he was supposed to be feeling so turned on he couldn’t even think straight. He had heard so many stories about sex and how amazing it felt and how people forget their name and scream in pleasure. Now, he just felt embarrassed and apprehensive.Vegeta seemed a little more into it so at least that was something. Kakarot pushed Vegeta’s legs and dangly bits up, trying to find the hole. He found it and got into position. As he pushed himself inside his lover, he started to relax and enjoy it a bit more. Vegeta felt amazing around him, Kakarot moved slowly savouring each second he got to be inside his prince. Vegeta’s face was by far the most wonderful sight he had ever seen, his eyes tightly closed, his mouth wide open as if screaming, but not a single sound came out. Kakarot was almost certain the prince was holding his breath.

“Vegeta, are you ok?” Kakarot whispered a little concerned, he stopped moving and awaited an answer. The second he stopped Vegeta’s eyes snapped open and a snarl rumbled in his chest

“Don’t stop” he growled. Kakarot continued at his slow pace. Vegeta grumbled underneath him and wrapped his legs around Kakarot’s waist

“Do it harder” he instructed, and Kakarot did as he was told. He slammed into the prince repeatedly causing them both to moan and pant.  
Vegeta was on cloud nine, he had been thinking about having sex with Kakarot for a long time now and it was every bit as amazing as he had imagined, the sweet, painful satisfaction was nearly too much for him. Kakarot was just rough enough to drive Vegeta crazy, he could feel himself getting closer and closer to climax with every thrust. It would only be a matter of minutes before this blissful moment was finished. Vegeta wanted just a little more before it had to end

“Kakarot, give me all you’ve got” he instructed breathlessly. Kakarot nodded a slightly panicked look in his eyes. He was a little panicked if he was being honest, as much as he was enjoying this, and he was, he was so worried he wouldn’t be enough for Vegeta. He wanted to please him and satisfy him, the way Vegeta’s face looked made him think he was doing it right. He looked absolutely stunning, well he always looked stunning but this was different, he looked vulnerable and it was a look that suited him well.   
Kakarot thrust as hard as he could, grunting with the effort he was putting in, it seemed to be enough because Vegeta writhed and gasped under him and run his nails down Kakarot’s back, probably hard enough to leave scars, as if he hadn’t already left plenty of scars on Kakarot’s body, though he wasn’t complaining this time.  
It was not long before Kakarot felt his prince tense, a strangled cry left his lips and he pulled Kakarot down to kiss him as he climaxed, Kakarot followed suit and they finished together sighing each other’s names.  
The only noise in the room was the sound of their heavy breathing, Vegeta was far too blissed out to speak. Kakarot didn’t quite know how he felt, sex with Vegeta was the most amazing, beautiful, terrifying thing he had ever had the pleasure of doing, he wondered if his heart would ever stop pounding like a drum in his chest after such an experience.

“Vegeta…. that was……wow” he managed to pant out, he moved off the prince and lay at his side staring lovingly at his face. Vegeta’s chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath

“mmmhmmm” he agreed  
Kakarot’s eyes trailed down Vegeta’s body, he was so perfect, Kakarot could hardly believe his luck. He noticed something red on Vegeta’s thigh, he propped himself up on his elbow so he could see better

“Oh no, Vegeta, you’re bleeding”

“Meh” Vegeta shrugged

“No its really bad, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you, I thought I was doing it right”

“Kakarot, chill out, you did do it right, you were great, and I loved every second of it, now come here and stop being an idiot, I never knew you were so sissified”

“I’m not the one who takes bubble baths” Kakarot muttered teasingly

“What was that? Care to say it a little louder?” Vegeta raised one eyebrow at Kakarot’s mischievous smile

“you heard me” Kakarot boldly replied “What are you gonna do about it?”  
Vegeta chuckled darkly at Kakarot’s challenge, he was so adorable, and Vegeta knew just how to punish him for his disrespectful behaviour. He pounced on him and held his arm above his head, using his free hand to tickle Kakarot’s exposed armpit. Kakarot shrieked and giggled

“Please Vegeta, have mercy on me, stop. Please stop” their eyes met and they both stopped giggling. Vegeta knew he wanted to look into Kakarot’s eyes like this for the rest of his life. He had never been more certain of anything, Kakarot was his one.

“I can’t wait to make you mine, your neck will look beautiful with my bite scar on it” Vegeta mused as he ran two fingers slowly down the side of his lover’s neck.

“why don’t you just do it now, I want to be yours, Vegeta”

“It doesn’t work like that, there is a ritual, don’t you know it?”

“No, they don’t really bother teaching it to third class orphans like me. You must know the ritual, right?”

“No, I refused to learn it because I never wanted to mate”

“What changed?”

“You came along, obviously, and threw my simple, emotionless world into turmoil” 

“Sorry”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s the best turmoil ever, I wouldn’t change a thing. So, next week we will learn the ritual, if you’re sure about….me, that is”

“Hmmmm let me think” Kakarot joked and Vegeta punched him gently in the arm

“Of course I’m sure about you, you wally, you’re Prince Vegeta, the most perfect person to ever walk the face of the planet. The real question being, are you sure about me? I’m not a prince, I’m not smart or beautiful, I really have nothing to offer you” Kakarot looked sad as he spoke

“Hey” Vegeta placed a hand gently on Kakarot’s cheek  
“Don’t talk like that, I’m not interested in what you have to offer me, I just want you. And for the record, you are pretty fucking hot”

“Hehe, thanks Vegeta”. Kakarot glanced around the room

“We had better get this place cleaned up, we kinda destroyed it”

“I’ll call Mell”

“Mell can’t fix the floor boards and scrub your blood out of the bed sheets, Vegeta. Let’s just tidy up ourselves”

“I don’t tidy up, Kakarot, I’m a prince. Mell will sort it all out”

“Vegeta….”

“Not another word” Vegeta cut Kakarot short   
“This is my home so we live by my rules, and that means we don’t tidy up. Now I’ll call Mell than we can go for a walk while someone fixes this horrible mess”


	21. Chapter 21

Authors note, again  
There is accidentally more anal sex in this chapter, it wasn’t planned, I had the whole story mapped out in my head and there was no sex in this chapter, but boy, they couldn’t help it. So, blah blah blah if you aint a fan of bumming skip this one xlxl  
Chapter 21

Vegeta perched on the edge of the new bed while Kakarot brushed his hair, there was not a single knot left in it but Kakarot continued anyway, just because they both enjoyed it so much. Vegeta loved to watch Kakarot’s face in the mirror, when he didn’t realise he was being watched, that’s when he looked the most adorable. Totally content and at ease, thoroughly enjoying playing with Vegeta’s hair, a soft smile on his lips. Vegeta could stare at him forever.  
“Vegeta, I’ve been thinking”  
“Really, don’t hurt yourself” Vegeta teased  
“Shut up, anyway, remember that day your dad came here and exposed you for wanting to mate with me?”  
“Of course I remember, firstly it was only two days ago and secondly it was the most mortifying moment of my existence and not something I’m likely to forget, ever. What of it?”  
“there was a file”  
“Yes”  
“What was it?”  
“…. It’s your file, I had Nappa steal it for me, before I knew you of course. And I promise I never read it”  
“Why did you want it?”  
“well, you kinda caught my attention from that first time I saw you, when the guards brought you through the hall and you looked at me, I couldn’t get you out of my head from then, I guess I just wanted to know more about you”  
“Yeah I remember you looking at me, you looked cross, was your dad telling you off?”  
“Yeah, he was really lecturing me, you were a much needed distraction”  
“Ha-ha, happy to be of service, my prince, what was he telling you off about?”  
“Ah, he set me up on a date with this guy he wanted me to mate with and I killed him, by mistake of course” Vegeta watched Kakarot’s face carefully, gauging his reaction to this sentence. Of course he knew that the prince had killed many times before but would he be appalled hearing about it. To Vegeta’s surprise Kakarot merely shrugged his shoulders  
“oh” he said with a little crease between his eyebrows and a pout on his lips, he folded his arms across his chest and stopped brushing Vegeta’s hair  
“What’s the matter?” Vegeta asked smirking at Kakarot’s sudden change of mood  
“You were on a date?”  
“Yes, but not by choice and it didn’t end well. Are you jealous Kakarot?”  
“A little,”  
“Ha-ha, come here you idiot,” Vegeta pulled Kakarot closer and looked deep into his eyes  
“let me assure you Kakarot, you have zero reasons to feel threatened by anyone, least of all Nion, mainly coz he has no head now, but also because he wasn’t my type. No one but you will ever be my type, ok?”  
“Ok,” Kakarot smiled again  
“Can I read that file?”  
“Of course, it’s your file, but are you sure you want to? There might be stuff in there you would rather not remember”  
“We can read it together, if you’re next to me I can deal with whatever it says”  
The two boys lay on their stomachs with the folder open on the pillow between them, they were silent as they read. Vegeta kept sideways glancing to Kakarot’s face, to check he was ok. This was some pretty intense stuff. Of course Vegeta knew his dad had ordered probably thousands of innocent people killed, it was part of the job unfortunately, but Kakarot had just read about how his mother and her mate were brutally murdered moments after his birth, just because of his power level. That had to hurt. But to Vegeta’ surprise Kakarot’s face remained perfectly stoic.  
The file had details of Kakarot’s short stint in the army and also his time in the cells. There was a vague medical report from a doctor Mizuna, that seemed to have a lot of details missing. Vegeta felt that familiar tug of guilt as he read about the damage he had done to Kakarot’s body. The thing that caught Vegeta’s interest the most was the single page that explained how the Ki restrictors work. Apparently Kakarot’s power was all still there it was just trapped inside the bracelets. They couldn’t be removed by any force. The only way to get them off was to do away with the whole wrist or use the one key made for them, the key his father possessed.  
“Kakarot, are you ok?” Vegeta asked quietly rubbing a hand reassuringly on Kakarot’s back  
“Yeah, I’m alright. At least I know her name now, Gine. My mother’s name was Gine, sounds weird to say”  
“Did you read the bit about the key?”  
“Yeah”  
“Shall we go and find it and get you out of these stupid things” Vegeta flicked one of the bracelets, it hurt his finger but he pretended it didn’t.  
Vegeta called Nappa, he would need his help if he were going to sneak into his father’s office, surely that’s where the key would be kept. The three Saiyans made their way carefully to the king’s office. Vegeta had checked and double checked that both his father and Raditz were in a meeting, the office is empty.  
They enter, the office is spacious and full of cabinets and desks, a thousand places to hide a key. They start to search  
“Make sure you don’t move anything, Raditz will notice if one thing is even an inch out of place” Nappa warned. He was very against this idea, but not as much as he was against telling Vegeta no, so he reluctantly came along, hoping to find the key as fast as possible and get out of here. He knew that Kakarot was no threat to Vegeta now, they were basically mates there was no way Kakarot would hurt him.  
They carefully searched through drawers and boxes, making sure to put everything back in exactly the correct position. They searched for five minutes to no avail.  
“God, has anyone found anything yet” Vegeta snapped angrily  
“No” the other two replied in unison  
“useless, totally useless all three of you” he exclaimed  
“Vegeta…. there are only two of us”  
“YOU, Nappa, are so useless that I counted you twice”  
“We are looking just as hard as you, stop being mean” Kakarot scolded and Vegeta visibly calmed down, his shoulders relaxing a little.  
Kakarot tried to pull open the bottom drawer of the main desk, it didn’t open, he pulled it harder  
“Hey, guys, this drawer is locked, we will need a key to open it”  
“God you’re as sharp as a marble aren’t you Kakarot?”  
“Gee, thanks Vegeta” Kakarot grins from ear to hear, the insult going completely over his head  
“Right, let’s go. I bet my dad has the key to this drawer with him”  
“he has a safe in his bedroom, it’s behind the picture of you on his wall”  
“And you only felt the need to mention this now…. because?”  
“I thought it would make sense to check here first, why are you in such a bratty mood today prince?”  
“Shut up, let’s get out of here before my father returns from his meeting”.  
Vegeta stormed from the room, he was upset that they didn’t find the key, the second he found out there was a possibility of getting those restrictors off he had totally set his heart on doing it. He felt like by not finding the key he was letting Kakarot down, and that was one of the worst feelings he had ever endured. He hated letting Kakarot down, all he wanted to do was make him smile.  
Nappa watched carefully as they walked back to Vegeta’s room, and lucky he stayed vigilant because up ahead he noticed Raditz striding down the corridor, he threw open the nearest door and pushed the two boys inside with no explanation. Kakarot fell on his butt and looked very surprised.  
“What the fuck are you doing you big buffoon, don’t push him” Vegeta shouted and rushed to pick Kakarot up from the ground  
“Shhhhh, Raditz” was all Nappa had to say, Vegeta looked to Kakarot and held a finger over his lips to tell him to keep quiet.  
Kakarot remembered this room from when Vegeta first took him out of the cell, it was a large and beautiful area, the walls hung with a black and cream patterned wallpaper, there were various cabinets abound the room containing quite an impressive collection of musical instruments from all over the world. But the most prominent feature of the room was by far the grand piano, which stood on a raised platform in the centre of the floor. It was the most amazing instrument Kakarot had ever seen. He felt drawn to it, he approached it and softly ran his fingers over the glossy black surface, if felt unbelievably smooth. Kakarot had always wanted to be able to play the piano. He remembered when he was a kid his family had seen a man play a piano in the street at a festival, it was wonderful. Kakarot wished with all his heart that he too could sit in front of a load of wood and plastic and make it sing like an angel, but of course, no one at the orphanage had the kind of money they would need to get him lessons. He lifted the lid and stared at the neat line of keys, all gleaming and perfect.  
Vegeta watched Kakarot from across the room, he seemed engrossed in that damn piano. Vegeta had always hated it, it was the first instrument he had learned to play, he had longed to learn the drums or the guitar, something with a little edge to it. But his father had insisted that he learn something dignified before he moved on to that kind of racket. Vegeta had endured the piano lessons only so his dad would let him move on. He knew how to play the guitar and the drums now, but, although Vegeta would never admit it, he was better on the piano. If ever anyone had been designed to play the piano, Vegeta was that guy, his long slender fingers fitting the keys like a dream.  
“Do you play Kakarot?” he asked once he was sure Raditz was long gone  
“Oh….no, I wish I did. God, I can only imagine how beautiful an instrument like this must sound. Who plays this?”  
“…. I can play it,” Vegeta admitted reluctantly, he knew full well what was coming next  
“Really, can you play it for me?”  
“Do I have to? I really hate this thing”  
“Of course you don’t have to, but it would make me really happy if you did,” Kakarot knew exactly what he was doing, there was no chance Vegeta would pass up an opportunity to make Kakarot smile. He begrudgingly plonked himself down on the stool next to Kakarot  
“Anything in particular you want hear?”  
“What can you play?”  
“Well…...anything really”  
“Wow, I don’t mind, just play me something nice”  
Vegeta placed his hands on the all too familiar keys, it seemed like an eternity since he had last touched them, yet they felt just as smooth under his fingers as ever. He didn’t think about what he was going to play, he just relaxed, looked at Kakarot and let his feelings play the music for him, his hands gliding over the keys so fluidly you could hardly even see him pressing them. The tune that floated into the air around them started slow and beautiful, yet had a sense of building urgency. There was no name for the made-up symphony, it was based solely on Kakarot’s features and facial expressions, the tone of the music changing along with his face.  
Kakarot felt a surge of emotion watching his prince, his future mate, play the most wonderful music he had ever heard, the beauty of both the piano and his lover was overwhelming. Vegeta was like some magical, surreal being, he was so perfect that Kakarot sometimes wondered if this was all a blissful dream. He felt himself breathing heavier, getting lost in the music, he closed his eyes and let it carry him away, he was in another world where only Vegeta could reach him, and he wanted Vegeta to reach him, he wanted to touch him, so badly. His eyes snapped open as a totally different feeling flowed through his body.  
“I want you” he whispered into Vegeta’s ear, causing him to stop playing abruptly, the sudden stop of the music didn’t change Kakarot’s mood  
“Right now?”  
“Right now” Vegeta looked shocked but nodded  
“Nappa, leave us, and make sure no one comes in here” Nappa simply nodded and left the room with haste, he didn’t want to see what was about to happen. He stood outside with his back to the door hoping that this was it. They would fuck and then bite each other, then this whole sneaking around could be over and done with.  
As soon as the door closed behind Nappa Kakarot’s lips were on Vegeta’s, this was the feeling he had been waiting for last time they had had sex, the feeling that had never came, but now he was feeling it. He needed Vegeta so much he didn’t care where they were or who was around he just had to have him.  
“Take me, Vegeta” he moaned into his partner’s mouth. Vegeta couldn’t believe his luck, Kakarot had changed from a nervous cutie into a wanton ball of lust all because he could play the piano, who’d have thought it? He wasted no time in getting Kakarot’s clothes off, he needed to please him, prove to him that he would never hurt him and would always treat him gently. The only problem was the lube was all the way back in the bedroom. he remembered what Nappa had said, the more lube you use the less it will hurt. Well he would just have to use something else, and the prince knew just the thing.  
He lifted Kakarot’s naked body onto the piano, the keys making a loud sound as his butt pushed against them, how cliché, and spread his thighs apart. Kakarot looked totally delicious, Vegeta had wanted to taste him for a while now, he smiled as he leaned forward and licked Kakarot’s most sensitive areas, making sure everything was fully coated in saliva.  
Kakarot was not expecting that. He knew he should feel shy having Vegeta’s face stuck down there, he should be feeling self-conscious, but he didn’t. he felt elated, he was on cloud nine, the way Vegeta’s tongue worked over him, hot and soft, it felt like nothing he could have imagined. He panted and moaned and didn’t even care what he looked like doing it. Vegeta pushed some fingers inside of him, it was hard to tell how many. Kakarot was surprised that it didn’t hurt at all.  
“Vegeta, make love to me” Kakarot moaned, he could wait no longer, he needed to feel Vegeta inside him, he needed to have the princes body pressed against his own.  
Vegeta stood and positioned himself at Kakarot’s opening  
“Are you ready?” he asked  
“Yes, I’m so ready” Kakarot sighed pushing himself onto Vegeta, trying to get what he needed. Vegeta kissed Kakarot deeply as he eased inch by inch inside of him. He could feel Kakarot’s muscles tensing with what he hoped was pleasure and not pain, though he wasn’t sure. Once he was fully embedded in his lover he waited while Kakarot adjusted to the intrusion  
“Shall I continue?” Vegeta questioned softly. Kakarot was unable to find his voice, so he just nodded. Vegeta felt great inside him, yeah it hurt a little as well but it was the most exquisite pain imaginable. Vegeta moved slowly, agonisingly slowly, Kakarot’s whole body pulsed with every movement, every torturous thrust pushing him closer and closer to oblivion, he warred with himself, trying to hold back and let go all at the same time. He didn’t know if he wanted to stay here in this ecstasy or let go and allow himself to climax.  
Vegeta was also having an internal war with himself. Kakarot looked so stunning sweating and writhing below him, his head thrown back in pleasure, his neck exposed. Vegeta wanted to bite him, he was aware it was just his mating instinct kicking in and there was zero point in biting his neck, all it would do was hurt Kakarot, until they had done the rest of the ritual at least. So why could he not stop thinking about sinking his teeth into that tender patch of exposed flesh, his mouth was watering just looking at it.  
Kakarot couldn’t hold on any longer his vision had gone white, his world had stopped spinning and everything was sublime, he felt himself come undone as he climaxed screaming Vegeta’s name as he did.  
Vegeta watched Kakarot lose himself and the urge to bite him got even stronger, the vain in Kakarot’s neck bulging as if calling to him. he grabbed Kakarot’s discarded shirt and bit down hard on it trying to relieve some of the need to bite. He felt himself climax and bit even harder onto the soft fabric.  
Kakarot opened his eyes just in time to see Vegeta’s face as he finished, he looked like an animal. A wild, scary, sexy animal. His teeth were bared and he growled like a wolf. Kakarot had never seen anyone so hot.  
“I love you, my prince” he sang, his voice rising and falling with Vegeta’s movements.  
“And I love you, Kakarot, I love you so much” Vegeta replied through gritted teeth  
“Fuck, I’m gonna have to play the piano to you more often” Vegeta panted


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Vegeta came out of the shower room to find Kakarot standing at the window, gazing out over the palace garden, he joined him there. The gardens were lush and green, immaculately trimmed to perfection, each border poker straight and each stone precisely placed. To most people they were probably beautiful, but to Vegeta they were pretty dull, he had seen them every day of his life. He looked out at the rolling hills, the trees in every shade of green and even some a deep dark purple. The full roses of every colour perfectly pruned and flawless.

“Do you want to go down there Kakarot? You can’t see it from here but just beyond those trees there is a lake, we could swim in it if you want”

“That sounds awesome, let’s go, I love swimming, back at home there was a river, and in the summer, you could catch salmon in there”

“I believe there are salmon in the lake as well, maybe you could catch one here”

They leave the palace through a side door, using the front door is far too risky. The garden has a few people who take care of it but they are unlikely to know who Kakarot is so Vegeta supposed it was safe to go for a walk around the garden, no one would see them, right?

The walk to the lake took a long time, mainly because Kakarot insisted on stopping to smell every flower and look at every bug they came across. His childlike inquisitiveness was quite endearing, he asked constant questions about all manner of things. Lucky Vegeta was so smart, and even as clever as he was he still had to blag a few answers, he had no idea, for example, if a spider can get stuck in another spider’s web. He simply answered no, because they have special feet, and Kakarot was pleased enough with that answer. Now Vegeta was just praying that they didn’t come across a spider caught in a spider’s web any time soon.

The lake looked beautiful, the bright sunlight reflecting off the still water sending heat patterns into the sky. The water was clear and blue, Kakarot could even see some fish in there that he would quite like to catch. There was a small forest around the water so although it was outside it still felt private. Just him and Vegeta in their own little retreat

“It’s really pretty Vegeta”

“Yeah, I used to come here all the time when I was a boy, I don’t know why I stopped. Come with me, I wanna show you something” Vegeta said excitedly, pulling Kakarot toward the water

“You can swim, right?”

“Yeah, sure. Where are we going?”

“If we swim down just here there is an underwater cave, it used to be my secret hideout, no one could find me, except Nappa, he knew where it was. I think he used a scouter to track me down the first time, he was so worried about me”

“He really loves you, doesn’t he?”

“NO! he’s just doing his job, Kakarot” but even as Vegeta said it he knew it wasn’t true, Nappa loved the shit out of him, and everybody knew it, he was more like a father to Vegeta than his actual father.

The boys stripped down to their underwear and swum to Vegeta’s secret place. The opening in the side of the rock was pretty big, wide enough for Vegeta and Kakarot to swim through hand in hand. A long dark tunnel loomed before them and Kakarot felt slightly uneasy heading into the unknown, but he had Vegeta next to him so he knew he would be ok. Vegeta felt Kakarot’s anxiety, he didn’t know why but he knew the darkness was frightening his partner, he charged a small Ki ball in his hand just to light the way and felt Kakarot’s grip soften a little as he relaxed. 

After a short swim Kakarot felt Vegeta pulling him upwards and his face broke the surface of the water, he looked around, it was a small opening, there was a bank just big enough for the two boys to climb from the water and sit side by side. There was a narrow crack in the rock letting through a little daylight. It reflected off the water bathing the whole clearing in a blue, sparkling light. It was beautiful

“Vegeta, this place is amazing” Kakarot whispered, his voice echoed around them like a sigh

“Meh, I’m used to it, but I’m glad you like it Kakarot” this space used to seem bigger when Vegeta was smaller, he wondered how Nappa had ever fit in here. It must have been really uncomfortable for him. that never stopped him spending hours at a time in here, just chatting and laughing with the young prince. This place used to be his safe haven, it was always magical to him but now it seemed to have lost its appeal. It was just a lagoon, the real beauty was sitting next to him, looking around with wide eyes. Vegeta was suddenly overwhelmed, he felt that urge to bite Kakarot again.

“Kakarot, you mean the world to me” he blurted out. Kakarot smiled at his prince and leaned in closer

” Can I kiss you?” he asked. Vegeta didn’t bother to answer he simply pulled Kakarot’s lips to his own.

After a while they swum back out and climbed up onto the bank. Vegeta smelled the difference in the air almost immediately. He raised his palm to the sky, water droplets landed on it

“Kakarot, look, it’s raining” he said with a smile, it had been months since any rain had fell, hopefully this would mean an end to the drought. Kakarot mimicked Vegeta’s pose

“Wow, it is raining, let’s dance in the rain” he grabbed Vegeta around the waist and swung him around, his small frame looking like a ragdoll in Kakarot’s arms. They both laughed, as the rain fell around them running in torrents through the leaves on the forest floor. neither of them had ever been so happy in all their lives.

Little did they know their happiness was destined to be short lived. Just behind the trees Raditz stood watching the prince frolic nearly naked with the third class who was supposed to be dead. He was pleased to see that neither of them had a mating scar on their neck, but they moved like mates, he wouldn’t be at all surprised when he learned they had already started the ritual. His first reaction was that he should kill the boy right now, then take Nappa out too for disobeying his mate, but he knew it would not be his place to make such a decision. He would go to King Vegeta now and inform him of the situation. God, he was going to be heartbroken. His oldest guard has betrayed him, his son has gone behind his back, and a third class could possibly end up as his son’s mate, that would be so embarrassing. Raditz quickened his pace. The faster he got this over and done with the faster he could worry about comforting his mate and making him feel better. The thought of the king being sad always made Raditz uneasy, it was his job to keep him happy, how could he have failed like this. He had a feeling something fishy was going on with the prince, but he had no idea it was this bad, the arrogant little fuck had done it this time. Raditz opened the door to him and King Vegeta’s bedroom

“love, I’ve got some bad news”

Totally oblivious to the scene playing out in the king’s bedroom, Vegeta and Kakarot played in the water, they splashed and kissed and chased and kissed some more. Kakarot, looked up at Vegeta through his long black lashes

“Vegeta, let’s go back to your room” he said seductively

“Again? But we just did it this morning” Vegeta smiled

“I wasn’t aware I was on rations” Kakarot answered sassily

“God you’re insatiable, come on then” Vegeta smirked and pulled Kakarot back in the direction of the palace.

Nappa didn’t often get summoned to the king’s office, so needless to say he was anxious as he made his way there. This was something to do with Kakarot, he just knew it. Somehow he had been caught out in his lies. Nappa wasn’t afraid to die, but he couldn’t go before he had made sure Vegeta was safe. Would the king let him explain himself? Or would he just cut him down where he stood? Nappa had no idea. He tapped lightly on the office door, praying that he was wrong and this was just the king checking Vegeta was ok.

“Come, Nappa” king Vegeta called out in a stern voice. As soon as he saw the kings face he knew he was right all along, he knew about Kakarot. He was sat behind his desk, Raditz to his left, two palace guards to his right. Nappa saluted and stood with his chin held high, no matter what happened next, he would never regret his decision.

“You sent for me, your majesty?”

“Yes, Nappa. It has been brought to my attention that Kakarot is still alive, and being allowed to consort with my son. I hope this is a misunderstanding and that you didn’t directly disobey my order”. Nappa knew there was no point lying, the king knew the truth. He just prayed that he had done enough for his prince. Nappa cleared his throat and took a deep steadying breath. Time to man up.

“No misunderstanding, my king, Kakarot is in fact still alive”

“So…. You did purposely disobey me?”

“Yes, your majesty”

“And you are aware of the punishment for such a crime?”

“Yes, of course” the kings hardened expression softened a little

“Why…Nappa?”

“I done it for the prince, Vegeta fell in love with Kakarot the very first time he laid eyes on him. you may not have noticed, but I did. I’d never seen him so entranced by another person. It was obvious to me that Kakarot was his one, and I couldn’t destroy him that way. So, I let Kakarot live”

“For god’s sake Nappa, have you lost your mind. Do you not see how dangerous that boy is? I don’t care if Vegeta loves him he needs to be executed”

“Imagine if it were Raditz” Nappa interjected in a desperate attempt to make the king see sense

“That’s different”

“No its not, if Raditz had a high-power level would you be so fast to kill him?”

“Enough Nappa. There’s nothing more to discuss, I’ve sent my ten best soldiers to rectify your mistake,” It took a couple of seconds for the king’s words to sink in

“Oh my god, you sent soldiers for Kakarot? Are you mad? Vegeta will destroy them all” he shouted before turning and running at top speed back to Vegeta, the two guards following close behind him. he had to protect Vegeta if it was the last thing he done  
He arrived at Vegeta’s door in a matter of minutes, luckily, no soldiers had beat him here. He threw the bedroom door open, causing the two boys to jump up from their make out session. 

“Vegeta, your dad has ordered Kakarot killed, you need to get him out of here”

“What are you blathering on about?”

“GET HIM OUT OF HERE, NOW” Nappa shouted as the two guards bundled through the door. Vegeta didn’t have time to process what was happening. Nappa turned and started to fight with the two elites, knocking them both out of the room with heavy punches. Shouts were heard as more guards rushed up the corridor towards Nappa, who bared his teeth and clenched his fists ready to fight them all

“GO, VEGETA” he yelled again. This time the enormity of what was happening hit Vegeta, he scooped Kakarot up in one arm and their clothes in the other, he dashed onto the balcony and jumped down into the garden. He ran, he ran faster than he had ever ran in all his life. This couldn’t be happening, had his father really ordered Kakarot dead? It certainly looked that way.

Vegeta risked a glance behind him, three guards were in pursuit of them. Vegeta kept running, he needed to find a safe place to put Kakarot before he killed the guards. He would not let any one touch his Kakarot, even if the king himself tried to harm him, Vegeta would cut him down inch by inch before he got anywhere near his lover.He made it to the huge palace wall and jumped to the top, catching the small ridge with his fingers and swinging himself and Kakarot over the top. On the other side was a quiet street, no one milling about, luckily. He set Kakarot down behind a parked car, they both pulled their clothes on quickly

“Stay here” he instructed

“What’s going on Vegeta? Why does your dad want me dead?”

“I don’t know baby, but don’t worry, I swear on my heart that I won’t let anyone hurt you”

The three guards climbed over the wall, they dropped down ungracefully onto the street and looked left and right trying to locate the prince and Kakarot. Vegeta leaned in close to Kakarot and whispered in his ear

“I love you, please don’t watch this” he gave him a chaste kiss before smiling and walking out of his hiding place to greet the guards. Kakarot peeked out as soon as he left, he felt bad disobeying Vegeta, but he had to know what was happening.

“Looking for me, boys?” All three guards saluted. It took a few moments for one of them to pull themselves together enough to speak. He had never seen the prince this close before, he was mesmerising, yet terrifying. The guard knew he would die by Vegeta’s hand, but what a way to go.

“P... prince Vegeta, as I’m sure you are aware….w..we have been sent to retrieve the boy you were with, w..where is he?” the guard stuttered uneasily. Vegeta chuckled darkly

“A phrase comes to mind, Quis custodiet Ipsos custodies?” He spoke in perfect Latin “Any of you know what that means?”

“N…no your majesty”. Vegeta rolled his eyes, and these clowns call themselves elites

“It means, who will guard the guards, and do you know the answer to that question?”

“No, your majesty”

“No-one, no-one will come to save you, I’m going to give you the option to go back to the palace and say you lost us, you are only being given that option because I don’t want my boyfriend to see me ripping you all to pieces, consider yourselves lucky he is so disobedient”

“We can’t do that, your majesty”

“I had a feeling you would say that, oh well, at least you can die with some honour”

Kakarot watched from behind the car, he couldn’t hear what was being said but he knew this would end in a fight. What he didn’t know was how amazing Vegeta looked while doing it. It was obvious he was only toying with the three guards; he was more powerful than Kakarot had ever imagined. He was graceful yet deadly, he spun like a ballerina as he kicked the head straight off the biggest guard and wasted no time turning and grabbing another. He hit him repeatedly in the head until his skull caved in and nothing was left but a bloody mess. 

By this point the third guard was making a run for it, he didn’t get far, Vegeta pounced on his back like a jaguar, he held both the guard’s arms and pulled with all his might. The guard screamed as his arms were wrenched out of their sockets, skin split and blood poured as Vegeta pulled both arms slowly from the body. The guard dropped to the ground, still screaming. Vegeta stopped his screamed with a boot to the head, blood and brains sprayed like a wave around the prince, and all was quiet again. Kakarot had never seen such wild elegance, such beauty in a scene so horrific, he couldn’t take his eyes off his panting, blood stained prince.

Vegeta saw the light fade out of the last guard’s eyes. He had thoroughly enjoyed every second of that. He looked at Kakarot’s head poking out from behind the car, he hoped he hadn’t scared him too much with all that gore.

“I thought I told you not to watch” Kakarot quickly pulled his head back in

“I’ve already seen you, there’s no point hiding now is there, you moron” Kakarot sheepishly came out of his hiding place

“Sorry, Vegeta” he mumbled

“It’s ok, are you ok?” Vegeta gently ran his thumb across Kakarot’s cheek, he nodded in response

“Good, let’s get you away from here”. A car pulled up beside them, Vegeta instinctively pulled Kakarot behind him and stood defensively in front of his submissive.

Mayze pulls up beside the prince and his young mate. news spread around the palace like wildfire. Nappa had been thrown into the cells like a common criminal and the whole Saiyan army had been sent to find and kill Kakarot, under any circumstances. She had seen Nappa briefly, he didn’t say much, he had just looked at her with unshed tears in his eyes and said

“Please, Mayze” Before the door had been slammed on him. she knew what he was asking of her, there was only one thing that could make Nappa cry, and she knew she had to do it. She had to help Vegeta, for Nappa.

“Get in, quick” she called out of the window

“How do I know we can trust you?”

“Nappa sent me, Kakarot knows me” Mayze assured the protective prince

“She’s ok Vegeta, she was nice to me before”. Vegeta nods, he doesn’t have many options now anyway. They get into the car. Mayze slams her foot down on the pedal, her tires screech as she pulls away. She has no idea where to take them, so for now she just wants to get them as far from the palace as possible.

“Ok, I need you to get Kakarot far away from here. I’m going back for Nappa”

“What? prince Vegeta, with all due respect you can’t do that. You can’t leave Kakarot with me, I’m not strong enough to protect him, your dad has the whole army looking for him”

“No, he won’t have involved the army yet, he only issued the order today”

“Actually…. your father ordered Nappa to kill Kakarot over a week ago. Nappa disobeyed because he knew how much Kakarot meant to you”

“Nappa wouldn’t do that, he knows the penalty is death”

“He done it prince, I signed the death certificate myself, Nappa figured your happiness was worth the penalty”

Vegeta fell silent. How could Nappa be so stupid, he would almost certainly be killed for this, king Vegeta was not well known for his mercy. Vegeta realised that he had no idea just how much Nappa had his back. All his life Nappa had been the only person who was there for him and he had taken him for granted. He realised in that second that Nappa was the only friend he had ever had. And now he had given his life for Vegeta’s happiness.

“Prince, I know you want to help him, shit, so do I, but if you go back you risk losing Kakarot”

“Keep driving” there was no contest, Kakarot came first, no matter what.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

“Goddammit, you and that fucking rear view mirror, just tell me, well we are being fucking followed, aren’t we?”

“Yes, Prince Vegeta, the most elite palace guard.” Mayze replied, her lip curled, “could be a handful – I count three vehicles, would’ve been no match for me and Nappa.”   
Vegeta swung around, his hand still gripping Kakarot’s. His eyes focused, scanning the traffic, he shook his head and tightened his hold.

“Where, I can’t tell, are they hanging back? Why would they hang back?” Sweat and blood trickled down his scowling face from his earlier fight.

“Yes they are, three black cars, tinted windows. About 100 metres back now, I guess they wouldn’t want any harm to come upon you, Prince Vegeta, Kakarot is the target, about 80 metres back now, they know there are plenty of routes coming up they will want to be getting in tighter.”

Vegeta bowed his head, he dropped his voice

“They will not get you, I swear it Kakarot, I - I swear it!”  
Kakarot stared at Vegeta, he was still trying to take everything in, and trying not to look as terrified as he truly was.

“Gee, I’ll protect you too!” Vegeta briefly smiled, then again he was serious

“Well, those Ki restrictors are holding back your power, so, please, stay back and I’ll go head to head with these guys.”   
Kakarot nodded, but only to please Vegeta, who had gone back to staring out the back. He didn’t like the sound of his prince going alone in big fight with the elite guards, even if he was scared out of his wits he still wanted to help, he had learned a lot about fighting in the last week.

Kakarot turned to look out of his passenger window, still reciprocating Vegeta’s tight hand holding. Despite the rain, he could see quite clearly into the next car along, going at a slower pace. Before it got too far back, he saw the driver, laughing and full of joy, and a passenger, the same. He caught a brief look between them, then he knew instantly that they were mates, very much in love, and carefree. The couple obviously were higher class, and Kakarot bet that their families had had no problem with them being together. As the car went into the distance, Kakarot’s usually soft features hardened, his initial tiny bump of joy at seeing the couple faded away. In this moment, Kakarot realised the world was a very flawed and broken place. Everything suddenly got on top of him, emotion flooded his body, he was almost shaking, but trying to keep it together. He thought of Vegeta, he thought of everything, he thought of the uncertain future that lay before them. 

Vegeta felt Kakarot’s hand tighten dangerously hard around his, if he wasn’t as strong as he was it would have been crushed many times over. Vegeta stopped watching the cars out of the rear window, and turned fully round, Kakarot was looking the other way, out of his window. His body was shaking now, the air around him quickening and whooshing, turbulent. His muscles had become fuller, and his veins bulged. The raw brutal Saiyan was coming out in Kakarot, Vegeta observed him, and finally said 

“Hey, cool off mister, I can handle this, no need to get all worked up.”

“It’s so unfair Vegeta” said Kakarot, though he visibly calmed down. “Hey when you’re King and I’m your Prince we can fix all of this!”

“Of course we will future Prince Kakarot!” Vegeta didn’t fully understand though, now his mind could get back to the issues at hand.

“Mayze, keep on driving smoothly, but take this next left and go down a few hundred yards, we’ll jump out, don’t be erratic they should just let you be, and focus on us, you can, well – you can hopefully see Nappa before- “

“Thank-you Prince Vegeta. I appreciate that”   
Their car hit a red light on the corner, in the awkward wait the Saiyans sat all thinking of Nappa, until finally the signal changed. Mayze did exactly as she was asked, of course the black cars had all turned the corner with them. When their car stopped Vegeta rapidly ushered Kakarot out the door, following him out the same side and almost falling out. He shut the door quickly, missing the salute from his driver. 

Vegeta watched Mayze pull away. “Quick Kakarot, hide behind those bins let’s see if we can’t sort this out.” The black cars come in very quickly, screeching to emergency stops in middle of the road.  
Kakarot hesitated.

“Vegeta, just go home, let them take me. You can’t live like this. If you kill these guards more will come.”

“Don’t you talk like that. I will fight forever for you Kakarot” Vegeta kissed him firmly on the lips before pointing to the bins where Kakarot was supposed to be hiding. Kakarot sighed and obeyed the gesture, he slipped down an alley and jumped behind the large rubbish bins. He peaked through a pile of sacks resting on top, seeing Vegeta purposefully turn around and face the palace guard.

Vegeta stood and watched as the palace guard rapidly came out of the vehicles, he counted about 10 of them.

“What do you filth want? Following me, the Prince of all Saiyans? Shouldn’t you get back to the palace? My father won’t be pleased with this!”   
A woman stepped forward, bright orange hair already soaking wet, her skin and muscles started moving and twitching under the pink tight bodysuit of her uniform. Her armour sat on top, just a vest, some Saiyans preferred the free feeling of no shoulder pads or armoured skirting. The air around her began to glow white, the raindrops evaporating and steaming up around her. She took her scouter off, and without looking threw it to a guard behind her. Her eyes gauged Vegeta, then swivelled to where she saw Kakarot was, then back to Vegeta. She beat a fist on her chest in a mock salute

“I’ve got to bring you in Princey, Kings orders” she had small chuckle, “I’m going to beat that third class back there to a pulp once I’m done with you. A little blood and sweat on you, but you ain’t seen war, you ain’t seen and done what me and these guys have, you haven’t laughed in the face of countless dying puny creatures, cosseted little bitch!”

Vegeta had already started to focus the Ki within himself, he had never been spoken to in this way before, this girl was either really strong or really stupid. his feet quietly shuffled along the floor, his hips moving into a side on angle. Bringing his arms up, he focused on her.

“I know you, I’ve seen you with Nappa before, Spara isn’t it? your best days are well in the past, hopefully you can give me a good warm up.” He kept himself calm, ready to explode later.   
Spara’s tail came up and tightened around her waist.

“Stay back guys, the third-class is back there, just watch him.” she instructed the other guards, before dashing towards a waiting Vegeta, her feet lightly dancing and she picked up speed, stopped dead and spun, almost disappearing then reappearing in front of Vegeta, her knee hitting his ribcage like a freight train, going in deep. She bounced back off him, flipping out.

“Hey I’m supposed to take you in alive, don’t die brat!” She watched for a moment as Vegeta folded over, coughing up blood. She raised her arms and clasped her hands together, and brought them down onto Vegeta.  
Vegeta felt the blow, he smiled, it wasn’t hard enough, but it hurt, he had underestimated this woman but he had focused his body and Ki now. Spara stepped back, exchanging humorous looks and gestures with her guards. Vegeta jumped up, found his feet, stepped back, then came forward. They started trading blows, testing each other. She was fast, but Vegeta knew he was faster. They broke apart, bounding back. Through heavy breaths he still managed

“Who’s a bitch now!?”  
Spara laughed hard, she turned around and all the palace guards spluttered into laughter. 

“You.”  
Vegeta cocked his arm back, looked straight ahead and let his power go wild, the rain flew out in all directions, the white air around his body grew increasingly turbulent, the edges begun to glow red and orange with the heat.   
Spara could feel Vegeta’s power in the air, and her laughter died down.

“Fuck me, Vegeta there may be some hope for you yet!” She ran towards him and again swerved and changed the direction she was coming from at the last moment, she expected Vegeta to be waiting for this trick again, but he didn’t move an inch, he was still standing there trying to gather Ki energy. She almost fell over when he hadn’t moved as she anticipated, she still managed a weak flip over his head, then, after briefly gathering her composure put her body and energy into one big round house kick to his ribcage. That moved him, but only a tiny bit, had she hurt him? She felt she must have done. 

Vegeta stepped back and round suddenly, gripping Spara’s neck with one hand, ripping her off her feet dragging her in front of him. He stared into her eyes as she flailed around helplessly, trying to find a strong base to launch an attack, flailing, kicking, clawing scraping and punching to no effect. With a whoosh of energy, a ball of light exploded into being, pure energy, floating in his free hand, growing in intensity. 

“Nappa taught me this one!” He roared as his hand came forward, driving the ball into the guts of the doomed Saiyan in his hands. Despite all the forces at work, he held onto her neck, staring into her eyes as she took the impact, her complete lower body exploded, parts of her littering the street. He transferred a little bit of energy to what was left of her, just to see the look in her eyes, and her mouth twisted in horror.

“So, who’s next?” he turned to the nine remaining guards with a cocky grin. Eight of them looked a little worried but strangely it wasn’t Vegeta they seemed worried about. They had all turned to look at one man. He was small, not much taller than Vegeta, his hair was small and had a blue tint to it. Vegeta looked closely at the man, why did everyone just stare at him? The unknown guard stood perfectly still staring at Spara’s dead form laying on the floor, Vegeta could feel an energy flaring from the man, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. Suddenly it clicked. This was Spara’s mate.

“Oh shit,” Vegeta mumbled. He had heard a thousand tales of Saiyans losing their mates, they will stop at nothing to avenge them before dying themselves. Vegeta knew even with his great strength he would struggle to win this fight. He would win, there was no other option, but it wouldn’t be an easy ride.

The unknown guard ran at Vegeta at top speed, he moved so fast it was almost instantaneous. One second he was standing with the other guards the next his fist was colliding with Vegeta’s face hard enough for blood to spray out, Vegeta saw stars for a second. Never in all his life had he been hit that hard. It was both excruciating and exhilarating at the same time! This man’s strength was off the chart.  
He continued to pound Vegeta, his head crashing into the floor, Vegeta could have sworn he felt his skull crack. He tried to get himself up from the ground but didn’t stand a chance, pure rage radiated from the grieving man, making him stronger than even Vegeta.

“He’s gonna kill the prince, we need to stop him” shouted one of the other guards in a panic

“Can we stop him?” another asked, he directed the question to the woman who had caught Spara’s thrown scouter. She quickly pulled it on and pressed the button next to her ear. The scouted beeped wildly in her ear, there was two massive power-levels right in front of her. One was obviously Vegeta the other the guard fighting him. but that’s not why the scouter was beeping. Behind them was another power-level, higher than all the others.  
The guard turned slowly to see the third class, his face was calm, his mouth nothing but a line, his eyes burned with angry fire. The scouter continued beeping, as the boy’s power-lever grew, 26 thousand, 28 thousand, 34 thousand.

“Everyone run!” she shouted as the boy fired up a huge Ki ball and fired it straight at them all, it was big enough to kill every one of them.   
Vegeta heard her shout and looked up from his defeated position on the floor. He saw the Ki hurtling towards him

“Kakarot, nooo” he yelled. There was nothing he could do, the blue inferno sped towards him. he closed his eyes as the fire engulfed him, he waited for the burn that never came. Slowly, hesitantly he opened his eyes again. Everything around him was a smoking charred mess, but he didn’t have a mark on him. Kakarot stood on the other side of the street breathing heavily

“Kakarot? What the fuck? Are you ok?” Kakarot nodded before collapsing. Vegeta still had enough energy to get there just in time to catch him.

“Hey, what was that?” Vegeta asked again confused and a little astonished.

“I…. don’t know, I saw that man hurting you and I just couldn’t hold it back.”

“But, why didn’t it hurt me?”

“I suppose I didn’t want it to.”

“You can control who your Ki effects?”

“Apparently so, heh” Kakarot giggled a little.

“Awesome, Kakarot you are amazing, we must try and figure out how you done that so you can teach me. But for now, we need to find somewhere safe to stay”

“Let’s go home, to my home, the orphanage.”

“I don’t think your carer will appreciate ‘the angel of death’ turning up on her doorstep”

“Aube will be fine, sure she might bitch at first but she will get over it.”  
Vegeta helped Kakarot up from the floor and the two boys started to look for a way to get to the orphanage.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Aube hurried towards the front door, hoping that the loud thumping hadn’t woken up the smaller kids, who had been in bed for over an hour already. Who in the world could be at the door at this ungodly hour. She was nearly to the door when Avoca stormed past her in a flurry and flung it open, ready to berate whoever dared to make a noise when the kids were sleeping. Her angry expression soon changed to one of joy when she saw who was behind the door

“Kakarot” she chirped with glee and threw her arms tightly around his neck

“Avoca, I missed you so much!” Kakarot exclaimed, smiling as his oldest friend held him close

“Kakarot, my boy, where have you been, you look so tired, come on in and let me fix you up something to eat” Aube said and pulled Avoca from around Kakarot’s neck so he could enter the house

“Actually Aube, I have a massive favour to ask?”

“What do you need hun?”

“Can I stay here for a few nights?”

“Of course Kakarot, this is your home, you will always be welcome here”

“errrr, I’m not alone though, please don’t lose it” He beckoned to Vegeta who stepped into view, Aube gasped as soon as she saw the blood covered prince.

“Are you out of your mind bringing him here?” Aube cried in panic

“See, I told you she wouldn’t want me here” Vegeta grumbled and turned to leave

“Come on baby, we’ll find somewhere else to stay” Vegeta huffed as he walked away, Kakarot’s tail wrapped around Vegeta’s wrist

“Vegeta, wait” Kakarot pleaded, Vegeta didn’t walk back but stopped walking any further.

Aube watched the short interaction with great interest. Could it be? Kakarot had only been gone a short time, could he possibly have mated with the Saiyan prince whilst he had been gone? What on earth did the angel of death want to mate with Kakarot for, he was a good boy and all, but a third-class orphan none the less. Not an ideal suitor for a prince.

“Aube, we have nowhere else to go” Kakarot pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Aube looked again at the prince’s blood stained clothing, Kakarot’s tired face. Something bad must have happened to these boys, how could she turn them away when they obviously needed her.

“Ok, ok come on. But get him in the shower and into some clean clothes before any of the kids see him covered in blood like that, he’ll scare them half to death” she muttered as she led the two visitors into the house

It took an awful lot of convincing to get the prince to leave Kakarot’s side, but after he locked every door closed every curtain, checked every room and told Kakarot 37 times that he was not to leave the kitchen he was finally in the shower.   
Kakarot sat at the familiar round wooden table with Aube and Avoca sat opposite him. he didn’t realise how much he had missed this place until now, this tiny kitchen held so many happy memories for him. Avoca, with her wild hair sat smiling and bouncing in her chair, so happy to see him. Aube, her huge body over hanging both sides of the small chair. He could see they were both itching to ask what was going on, he decided to put them out of their misery. He started right at the beginning, he told them about his power-level, and the restrictors holding it back, the army barracks, the cell he was kept in, meeting Vegeta though he left out the part where he nearly killed him and finally he told them that the king had ordered him dead and that Vegeta was protecting him

“I don’t really know why the king wants me dead so much, I suppose its coz I wouldn’t be his secret weapon” Kakarot added as an after thought

“Maybe he also wasn’t happy about his only son having mated with a third class?” Aube asked with a knowing smile

“Mated? Me and Vegeta aren’t mated yet. I mean, sure we have spoken about it and I…...I love him, but neither of us know the ritual” Kakarot blushed. 

“Awwww that’s so cute Kakarot, I can’t believe you met your one” Avoca gushed, she had always secretly dreamed of mating with the prince, she always felt that the day he finally chose a suitor she would feel amazingly jealous, but since it was Kakarot she didn’t feel that way at all. She just felt happy for them both

“How the hell did you bag him Kaka, he’s sooooo dreamy” She gushed

“I know right, he’s way hot, you should see him with nothing on” Kakarot winked 

“Oh my god, you’ve seen him naked?”

“Yep” 

“Why? Were you spying on him?”

“Of course not, what do you take me for, he got naked for……...reasons.”

“That’s quite enough of that, thank you, now tell me Kakarot, have you and the prince ever brushed each other’s hair?” Aube interjected not interested in joining in with their lustful conversation.

“Yeah, all the time.”

“Have you danced together?”

“Yeah, oh boy Vegeta is an amazing dancer, you should have seen him Avoca it was so hot.”

“And have you ever had a fight with the prince?”

“Yeah, he won. How do you know all this Aube?”

“Did you bite each other?”

“No.”

“Well you have already done most of the ritual, all that’s left is the bite.”

“What?......you can’t be serious?” Kakarot scratched the back of his head nervously.

“I’m deadly serious boy, that’s your mate in there” She gestured towards the bathroom “Your dominant mate”. Kakarot looked a little worried

“What does that even mean?”

“It’s nothing to fret over hun, it’s a good thing. It means he is going to protect you and respect you and always be there for you. You must be mindful not to abuse the power you will have over him, there is literally nothing he wouldn’t do for you. That boy will dote upon you for the rest of your lives. You are very lucky” Kakarot was quiet for a moment as he processed this new information

“So if he is my dominant mate, what kind of mate am I?”

“You are his submissive Kakarot, you have the easy end of the bargain, he will be totally wrapped around your little finger. All you must do is listen to him, love and respect him, that’s all, and it will be easy for you to do because he will never give you any reason not to. you will always be his number one priority.”

Both Aube and Avoca both had massive cheesy grins on their faces, not every Saiyan found their special one, but if anyone deserved to it was Kakarot. Whilst the two girls smiled away, Kakarot’s mind was heading into darker places. He knew just as well as every other Saiyan on the planet that if one mate dies the other soon followed, and given their current situation there was a good chance he could be killed. At this point in the mating, where would his death leave his prince?

“Aube, if I was to die now, what would happen to Vegeta?”

“He would be very ill, for a long time, but he would survive. Why do you ask Kakarot? he won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“I know, but just in case” Kakarot thought back to earlier that day, seeing his princes head smashed into the ground by that angry guard,

“If we completed the ritual, then I died, what would happen to Vegeta then?”

“Well…… he would die too; mates can’t live without the other.”

“Right” Kakarot thought for a moment.

“Don’t tell any of this to Vegeta please, I want to make sure we are safe before we finish the ritual, just in case ya know”. Aube looked sadly back at him.

“Ok Kakarot, I understand” She agreed.

Vegeta stepped out of the luke warm shower and dried himself with the hard, thin towel, it irritated his skin. He threw on the shabby clothes that had been laid out for him, baggy sweat pants and a grey t-shirt. It looked as though it had been bought in a thrift shop. Come to think of it, it probably had. Vegeta was grateful for Aube’s hospitality but there wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for one of Celly’s creations right now, he looked like a bag of shit.  
The shampoo he had just used was thin and unscented and didn’t do anything for his hair, it was a far cry from the luxury he was accustomed to. He supposed he would have to get used to this lifestyle. If he chose to be with Kakarot, which he did, he may never be able to return to the palace and his old life. He would have to throw away his rank and no longer be prince Vegeta, just Vegeta, and he was willing to do that, he knew deep in his heart that Kakarot was worth it, he would throw away everything to be with Kakarot.   
He stopped dwelling on his miserable appearance and circumstances and left the bathroom, he needed to get back to his Kakarot, not having him in sight was making his blood itch. Aube had moved Avoca into a different room so that the couple could sleep in Kakarot’s old room. The four of them chatted for a short time but Vegeta could see how tired Kakarot was after such an eventful day

“Aube, forgive my rudeness but Kakarot needs to sleep now, could you show us to our room?” Vegeta explained standing from the table and taking Kakarot’s hand

“No need for that, I’m sure I can remember the way” Kakarot yawned.

“And what about you, prince Vegeta, you need your sleep too” Aube said.

“Of course” Vegeta agreed. “I will sleep too” they both knew full well that he was lying, Vegeta would not be sleeping tonight, he would spend the whole night watching over Kakarot, if he was honest, he wouldn’t be sleeping at all any time soon.  
The bed room was simple and tiny, there was just a small space between the bed and the door, a tiny cracked window with a clean yet shabby looking net curtain just above the bed.

“How did you used to fit all your belongings in here, Kakarot?” Vegeta asked trying not to sound as though he were putting the place down, but failing.

“Errr…. I never really had much” Kakarot answered simply. He had more important stuff on his mind. Things he didn’t want to think or say but knew he had to.

“Vegeta?” He sighed sadly. Vegeta instantly picked up on his young mates upset mood.

“Hey, what’s wrong, baby. Everything will be ok, I promise” He comforted gently.

“I meant what I said earlier, if you want to just go home I will totally understand. I don’t want you to have to fight forever for me, I want you to be happy.”

“Well, fortunately Kakarot, your opinion on the matter is irrelevant. There is not a thing you or anyone else could say to me that would make me leave your side. I love you and there’s nothing you can do about it. So, stop being an idiot and kiss me” Vegeta instructed.

“Of course my prince” Kakarot gave him a little half smile and pulled them both down onto the bed as he kissed his prince.

“Hmmm, what ever happened to Mr ‘I obey no one’?” Vegeta smirked.

“I don’t know, what happened to Mr ‘intimacy makes me sick’?” 

“He met you, now stop sassing me and kiss me again” Kakarot happily complied before resting his head on Vegeta’s chest and falling into a deep and dreamless sleep. Vegeta’s eyes felt heavy but they would not close tonight. He looked down at his beautiful lover and knew he was making the right choice, no matter where in the world he ended up he was right where he belonged, with Kakarot.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Nappa stood in the King’s office, handcuffed to two guards, waiting for the king to arrive, god knows what he was going to say. He knew he could escape if he wanted to, but it would be useless running now, he had no idea where Vegeta was or if he was even alive. Finally, the door swung open and king Vegeta strode in, a worried expression on his face, Radditz close behind him looking equally perturbed.

“Please, king Vegeta, just tell me that he’s ok?” Nappa blurted as soon as he saw the king

“Yes, I think so”

“Oh thank god” Nappa breathed a sigh of relief, he didn’t care about anything else now, he didn’t care what happened to himself or the king, all he cared about was Vegeta. The king didn’t seem in the mood for small talk, he sat behind his desk and got straight to business

“Nappa, you are lucky that I like you, and that for some reason you are the only one who can get through to my fuckwit of a son, or I’d have had you killed by now for this defiance”

“in my defence, your majesty, I was just doing my job, keeping him safe”

“Safe? Is that what you call this? My son is currently miles away, in a scummy little house with potentially the strongest Saiyan on the planet. The boy’s restrictors are failing, he took out eight guards today, only one survived to tell the tale. That boy could kill Vegeta in a heartbeat, do you really call that safe?”

“No, your majesty, but it’s safer than them being here”

“What are you blathering on about?”

“The prince and Kakarot may not have completed the mating ritual, but they have a strong bond already. I believe your decision to kill Kakarot would have destroyed Vegeta, he has finally found the one. I am keeping Vegeta safe by keeping Kakarot safe”

“But I forbade it, if anything happens to my son I will hold you personally accountable for it Nappa”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, your majesty” the kings scowl disappeared, he knew in his heart that Nappa would always have his son’s best interests at heart, even if this was a major fuck up on his part.

“What do you mean they have a strong bond? Vegeta refused to learn the ritual, and I doubt the third class was taught it. How have they managed to bond at all?” the king asked angrily. Nappa smiled

“They performed the first three steps of the ritual instinctively, neither of them knew the ritual. I saw them dance, and it was…. stunning. Vegeta displayed strength and beauty, Trust and passion, were he my son I would be proud of him, and I would let him mate with Kakarot”

“But has not your son, he’s mine, I just can’t take that risk”

“But your majesty, if you let them complete the ritual, Kakarot will be Vegeta’s submissive, Vegeta already won that fight so it doesn’t matter how strong Kakarot is unrestricted. He will do as he is told; he will never hurt Vegeta. Who ever heard of a submissive hurting their dominant, that would be like you hurting Radditz, it just wouldn’t happen”

The king looked at Radditz, who shook his head

“true, the boy won’t hurt Vegeta, but what about you? I can’t protect you from that kind of power. It’s bad enough having Vegeta strutting around the place with his ridiculous power-level. I don’t want the third class anywhere near you” Radditz said with finality

Nappa realised his mistake, he was busy trying to convince the king that Kakarot was safe when it was Radditz who was calling the shots on this one. His mind wouldn’t be as easily swayed, he knew Kakarot was a potential danger to his mate, a danger that he couldn’t beat. He was not going to allow Kakarot near his submissive. Nappa’s shoulders slumped in defeat, there was no point continuing this conversation, Radditz would put king Vegeta first, no matter who suffered because of it.

“So what now? Vegeta, are you going to have me executed?” 

“I’m sorry Nappa, I really am” the king looked at the ground to hide the unshed tears in his eyes. Apart from Radditz, Nappa was his oldest and closest friend, but he could never trust him after this.

“Can I have a couple of requests before I’m killed please, I think I’ve earned some leeway”

“What are your requests?”

“Firstly, can Kakarot be brought back here to be killed and not cut down in the street like common filth, he is the princes chosen mate after all, surely he deserves a little respect?”

“Fair enough”

“Secondly, when your soldiers take Kakarot away from Vegeta, they may as well be ripping his heart out, please can I be there with him, god knows he’s going to need me, he has no one else”

“He has me”

“With all due respect your majesty, Vegeta will have nothing to do with you after this. I will be very surprised if he doesn’t try to kill you. Just let me be there to comfort him, please” both Nappa and the king tried to ignore the low growl rumbling in radditz’s chest, the threat to his mate was making him automatically defensive

“Well you had better get there quick then, the house he is in is surrounded, they are just waiting for Vegeta to leave the third classes side long enough for them to grab him safely. I will give the order for them to bring him here instead of kill him”

“Thank you, can I go to Vegeta now?”

“Yes, go” Radditz snarled, obviously realising that he was going to need Nappa around if he had any chance of calming prince Vegeta down  
Nappa was given the coordinates of the house Vegeta was staying in, he only hoped he could get there in time. As he legged it down the corridor, wondering what the fastest way to get to his prince was he heard his name being yelled out. He turned to see two figures running behind him. Mayze crashed into him like a freight train and threw her arms around him

“I thought I was never gonna see you again” she said quietly

“I know, I can’t stop though I need to go to him”

“What can we do to help?” Mell asked from behind Mayze

“We are coming with you” Mayze stated, leaving no room for argument

“Are you sure you wanna do this Mell? This could get really messy; we could all end up dead” Mell took a deep breath before holding her fist over her heart and bowing her head

“For prince Vegeta” she said with determination, the other two mirrored her gesture before they all took off in the direction of the parking lot. 

Nappa knew most of what was kept down here, he used to guard the parking lot when he had first started here, the cars had been updated a lot since then but he knew they must still have a selection of bikes. That would be the quickest way to get through the traffic, he just had to pray they would get there in time. Nappa had no intention of comforting the prince, he hadn’t given up hope yet. If he could just get them to complete the ritual the king, and Radditz would have to reconsider. Surely they wouldn’t kill Vegeta? Would they?

The bikes were not hard to find, there were about twenty of them stood in a long neat row, all jet black and gleaming

“This will be our fastest option, can you two ride one of these?” Nappa asked

“I was born to ride one of these” Mayze declared throwing her leg over one of the bikes and smiling at Nappa, he suddenly remembered why he liked her so much

“Can you ride one Mell?”

“Yes, it’s been a while but I’m sure I can keep up” Ever efficient Mell also got onto her bike, a little more delicately that Mayze her high heeled boots just reaching the ground. Nappa observed the two women willing to risk their lives for Vegeta, they were a strange pair, but Nappa would be forever grateful that they were here with him.

Outside the orphanage a group of twenty soldiers, all wearing camouflage armour had spread themselves out, under the cover of bushes and trees so that every exit was fully covered, no-one could enter or leave the property without them knowing about it.  
General Arti was leading the team, with corporal Tayta at his side as always. He was pleased to hear the new orders, they were no longer to kill Kakarot on sight, now their orders were to bring him back to the palace. Arti was aware he could lose some soldiers today. Prince Vegeta was capable of taking down a whole army, and if the rumours that he and Kakarot wanted to mate were true, he would.   
Arti’s plan was a simple one, as soon as Kakarot was not in Vegeta’s sight they would grab him, get him into a car quickly and quietly so as not to alert Vegeta. Hopefully by the time the prince noticed that his friend was gone they would already be far away. That was the plan anyway, if it went wrong he didn’t have much of a plan b, just keep as many alive as possible really. He wished he didn’t have to do all this. Kakarot was such an innocent soul.

“you ok General, you look nervous” Tayta placed her hand gently on his shoulder

“No, just sad, Kakarot is a good kid, he doesn’t deserve all this”

“You’re not pussying out on me are you Arti?”

“Certainly not, an order is an order and we will bring him in for execution, I’m just saying it’s a shame. From what I hear through the grapevine the prince wants to mate with Kakarot, that’s what started all this”

“Really, shit, the king must have been pissed. Imagine the prince mating a third class. Why would he even want to? I mean Kakarot is a cutie but I didn’t think he was Vegeta’s type”. Arti couldn’t be definite but he thought he sensed a little jealousy in Tayta’s tone.  
“I imagine it’s the power level. You know Prince Vegeta, he’s a sucker for strength”

“Yeah, probably just that. Do you think we are going to be able to pull this off?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. But if anyone can it’s us. The lights are all turning off now, I don’t think we will be making our move till they wake up, Vegeta won’t leave his side now, tell the others to stay put and stay vigilant. We will get him in the morning”


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The giggling started at around 6am, a group of excited kids had gathered outside the bedroom and were now arguing over who prince Vegeta would like more, gee, it seemed news spread faster in the orphanage than it did in the palace. 

“Do you think he is sleeping?” a girl who sounded around eleven asked

“It can’t be the real prince Vegeta,” a boy declared

“Last week I done a quiz in my magazine to find out who would be my future mate and I got prince Vegeta, do you think he’s come for me?” an older girl squealed

“No way saffron, you’re too weak, prince Vegeta only likes strong people, if anything he’s come for me,” the boy announced

“If he only liked strong people he wouldn’t be here with Kakarot would he?” she argued curtly  
Vegeta put his head in his hands, he could tell today was going to be awkward, he hated kids at the best of times and stuck in this tiny house with nine of then fawning over him was going to be hell. He closed his eyes and willed them to go away, it didn’t work. This giggling continued until it woke up Kakarot

“Good morning sleeping beauty” he smiled down at Kakarot, who looked a lot more himself after a good night’s sleep.

“Good morning Vegeta, who is that outside the door?”

“A bunch of kids who seem to believe that I’ve come here to mate with them, I don’t really understand why, something about a magazine”

“Ha-ha, well, you are kinda like a celebrity around here, all the young kids are in love with you. I even had a little crush on you when I was small”

“Really? Well I can’t say that I blame you, I am a total hottie”

“lucky you are such a hottie or your vanity would be a real turn off, but it’s true you are, as well as being strong and brave and a prince. Every teenager has a crush on you. They would be mad not to” Kakarot rolled his eyes, then jumped up quickly before saying   
“We had better go down for breakfast fast or it will all be gone; food doesn’t stay put for long around here”.

Breakfast here was hectic, Vegeta had never seen such chaos. Everyone crowded around the tiny little table in the microscopic kitchen whilst Aube piled mountains of eggs and bacon onto plates in the middle. Almost the second it was put down the kids swooped in and grabbed it shovelling it into their mouths as though someone might try and steal it. 

“Kids, leave some for the prince,” Aube shouted, a few kids sheepishly put some of the bacon back onto the plate, a girl around twelve leaned in towards the prince and fluttered her eyelashes

“Hi, I’m Peppa, are you in love with Kakarot?” she asked with a huge grin. Vegeta looked at Kakarot for help but he just shrugged, he was enjoying watching Vegeta squirm

“Erm…. Yeah,” Vegeta answered nervously, blushing a beautiful shade of scarlet as all the kids giggled and awwwwwed at him

“Why?” another asked. Vegeta had no clue how to answer this one, why did he love Kakarot? He had never thought about why, he just done it. The silence in the room was deafening as all the kids waited for an answer

“I love him…. because, that’s …..what I was born to do,” Vegeta stuttered. A small kid with orange hair piped up

“That makes no sense”

“Shut it Ginge, it makes perfect sense,” Kakarot decided to rescue him after all

“Enough with the questions you rotten lot, let Vegeta eat,” he scolded the kids who all shut up continued to pile large amounts of food into their faces. Kakarot held Vegeta’s hand reassuringly under the table.  
They all finished eating and brought their plates to the sink. There was a laminated rota blu tacked to the wall. The kids all ran over to see who’s turn it was to wash the dishes

“Oh man, I hate doing the dishes” An older boy grumbled fining it was his turn

“Don’t worry, Yamma, we’ll do it for you” Kakarot offered. He looked at Vegeta

“You wash I’ll dry?”

“You can’t be serious?” Vegeta hissed in disbelief, did he actually expect the prince of all Saiyan’s to wash dishes, he wasn’t doing it. There was no way he was going to clean all those plates.  
Vegeta stood elbow deep in warm sudsy water, a displeased frown on his perfect face. He only had a couple more plates to wash. Kakarot was next to him, drying up and making a neat stack of clean white plates, the cheeky grin not moving from his face the whole time he watched Vegeta work.

“Hey, Mato, turn this up please,” he called out as a song he liked came on the radio

“Let’s see if I can make Mr grumpy pants smile,” he whispered to another kid, just loud enough for Vegeta to hear, the kid giggled. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and continued washing up. Kakarot started dancing to the music, looking straight at Vegeta as he sang along enthusiastically, he had a sweet voice. Vegeta ignored his obvious attempts to get his attention, he felt like playing hard to get after being made to do housework. The prince ignoring him wasn’t enough to put Kakarot off though, he just sang louder, all the kids in the room joining in and dancing around the table. He was not going to be ignored today, he pulled out his air guitar and played it right next to Vegeta, much to all the children’s delight.

Vegeta tried his hardest to fight it, but the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth was just too strong, Kakarot looked hilarious as he belted out the chorus, grabbing a wooden spoon to use as a microphone and pointing to Vegeta as he sang about how perfect he looked standing there.  
Vegeta slowly dried his hands on the rough black tea towel. He couldn’t resist any longer, if Kakarot wanted his attention that’s what he would get, in all honesty, he just wanted to see him smile. He grabbed up a wooden spoon of his own and turned Kakarot’s solo into a duet, Vegeta’s velvet voice fitted perfectly with the music, he sounded far better that the guy on the radio. Kakarot smiled from ear to ear. He was so pleased to be home, with his prince, having fun, this was all he had ever wanted from life, maybe things would turn out ok after all.

Aube watched from the kitchen doorway, god she had missed Kakarot, she had forgotten just how easy and calming his company was, how he made everyone around him happy, his constant good mood ridiculously contagious. Admittedly when she first saw prince Vegeta at the door she was terrified this was a mistake, but now she could see that even the angel of death himself had fallen under Kakarot’s spell. She had nothing to worry about where he was concerned. The prince looked at Kakarot with pure adoration and love. Anyone could see that he was totally smitten by the younger Saiyan. As they sang together the princes eyes didn’t leave Kakarot even for a second, he smiled and danced as though they were the only two people in the world. It was beautiful to watch such love. Aube chuckled, Vegeta was certainly going to have his work cut out for him. Kakarot was full of energy, inquisitive, playful and honestly sometimes he could be downright bloody annoying. Vegeta was gonna have to keep up, answer his endless questions and put up with him without a single complaint. Yep, Kakarot would keep him on his toes alright. Aube had a feeling that Vegeta would do just fine though, she could tell he would go the extra mile to make his mate happy. If treated right Kakarot could be like a ray of sunshine on a rainy day, yes, Vegeta would treat him right.

The song soon finished and everyone fell about laughing. Another song soon started and one of the older girls grabbed Vegeta by the hand

“Kakarot, can I dance with him now please, pretty please?” she begged

“Sure Carra,” Kakarot answered flippantly. Vegeta wasn’t too pleased that he didn’t get a say in who he danced with but he didn’t want to spoil the happy atmosphere in the room so he went with it, he danced along, making sure he kept the sexiness to a minimum, if that were possible. Aube came and stood by Kakarot’s side

“He’s a lovely boy, well done Kaka, you’ve found a good one there”

“Thanks Aube, he is great, isn’t he? Thanks again for letting us stay. If I can do anything to repay you just let me know”

“Actually there is something you can do, go out to the woodshed and bring me some fire wood, it’s getting cold now, I’m just glad that heatwave is over”

“Sure, I’ll go now”.  
Kakarot headed out into the heavy rain to fetch the wood. This part of the planet was so beautiful, lush and green as far as the eye could see. Within moments of leaving the house he was soaked through; the heavy rain had not let up one bit. The woodshed was just to the left of the house, behind it lay a beautiful lake, he would have to bring Vegeta to see it. It wasn’t quite as magical as the one in the palace gardens but Kakarot had always loved it so Vegeta was sure to love it too.  
The last thing he remembered was imagining Vegeta swimming in the lake with no clothes on, looking amazing as the water cascaded down his toned body, then everything went black.

Inside the house Vegeta fell to the ground with a yell, clutching the back of his head.

“Kakaroooooot,” he screamed as he tried to pull himself from the floor, he felt groggy and disorientated but he stumbled his way out of the house just in time to see a black car pull away at top speed

“NOOO,” he shouted and attempted to run after the car, it was no use, his legs wouldn’t carry him fast enough and the further away the car got a nagging ache in his chest got stronger and stronger to the point it was unbearable. Vegeta fell to his knees in the middle of the country lane

“Kakarot,” He sobbed in desperation. The car was no longer visible and Vegeta thought his life was surely over, without Kakarot what was the point anymore. He curled up into a ball and sobbed into the gravel. He paid no mind to the roaring sound approaching from behind, until he heard a familiar voice

“Vegeta, get on,” Nappa called. 

The bike speed down the road, Vegeta knew they were catching up to the car because he could feel the pain subsiding, he held on tightly to Nappa’s back. He pretended it was so he didn’t fall off but really he just wanted to put his arms around his best friend. He had never been so happy to see him. he noticed Mell and Mayze on the bikes behind them. He was a lucky guy; he had been nothing but rude to these people all his life and yet here they were risking there’s for him. if he got through this alive he would be forever in their debt.

Kakarot’s eyes drifted open, he was in the back of a car with a soldier either side of him. in the front were two people he recognised instantly

“Tayta, Arti, where are you taking me? where is Vegeta?” Kakarot was instantly alert, his head felt a little fuzzy but he could feel Vegeta following behind him, this helped him to relax a little. 

“Sorry Kakarot, we have to bring you back to the palace,” Tayta explained. Kakarot struggled, his arms were tied tightly behind his back. He tried to summon some of that power that he had before but it just fizzled out. He didn’t have the same surge of emotion this time, and he was weak and tired from the blow to his head and having Vegeta so far away, although he did seem to be catching up to them. There was no point fighting against the restraints

“Vegeta’s gonna kill you all,” He mumbled darkly, the silence in the car made it obvious that his words were not taken lightly.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The three bikes pulled up in the large palace court yard just moments after the black car. Vegeta jumped from the bike before it even stopped. The palace guard were obviously well prepared for the Princes arrival. The large cobbled area was filled with about thirty soldiers, who stood bravely, ready to face Vegeta on the king’s orders. Vegeta located Kakarot immediately, he was behind the guards, struggling against two soldiers who held onto him firmly

“Unhand him, now,” Vegeta’s roar could be heard above all the noise of the palace, the soldiers all felt their confidence shrink but stood their ground regardless. No one moved. Vegeta glanced at the three strong Saiyans standing beside him

“You can all leave if you want, this will be messy. I can handle them on my own,” He whispered to them

“Not a chance prince, if you fight, I fight,” Nappa affirmed. Vegeta looked to Mell

“I’m not going anywhere,” She said, though she was worried, she couldn’t leave her prince to do this alone, if she could help even a little, she would

“Let’s do this,” Mayze smiled at her three companions and dropped into a fighting stance, the other three followed her lead. Vegeta was the first to make a move, shocking the guards with his speed and agility, his movements almost instantaneous as he landed blow after blow on the unready guards. He had already taken down two before Nappa even started. Nappa’s size was intimidating to anyone who faced him, he rushed in and grabbed two guys smashing their heads together so hard their brains turned to mush on impact, he dropped them and moved on to his next victim.

Mell fought viciously, she pulled her stiletto heel out of someone’s throat and blood erupted from the wound she left, shame, these were here favourite boots. A large man grabbed her from behind and threw her onto the cobbled ground, her head hit the floor with a sickening bang, he was about to fire a Ki ball into her but Mayze got there just in time with a fly kick to his head, he dropped like a stone, Mayze fired an attack of her own and he was no more. She offered her hand to Mell and pulled her from the ground

“Thanks,” Was all Mell managed before three more soldiers were on them and the fight continued, the two girls made a good team, standing back to back and throwing punches and energy attacks at anyone who came near them. It had been a long time since Mell had used her Ki so it was a shock to her when she fired and took out three guards with one shot, it seemed she hadn’t lost her touch, the Prince would be proud of her.

Kakarot watched on in horror, his eyes never leaving Vegeta, he was like a fierce monster, almost frightening to watch. He mindlessly ripped out hearts and pulled heads from bodies as he made his way towards Kakarot. In between every kill the prince’s eyes shot back to Kakarot before he continued his massacre. The floor was littered with body parts and stained with the blood of many fallen soldiers, it looked like something out of a war movie, Kakarot willed himself to look away but he just couldn’t, he needed to know that Vegeta was alright

There were only around ten guards left now, they were dropping like flies and Kakarot started to relax a little, he would be back with Vegeta in no time, not that he ever doubted his lover, but he had to admit he was scared for a while. The huge front door to the palace opened slowly and a lot more soldiers spilled out all heading for the four brave Saiyans who dared to stand against the palace guard. Vegeta looked on in dismay as Kakarot was dragged towards the door.

“Shit, Vegeta we will never get through all these in time,” Nappa shouted as he snapped a woman’s neck with one swift movement

“We will, we have to,” Vegeta was beginning to panic, then an idea hit him.

“We don’t have to get through them, I’ll go over them. Throw me Nappa, now,” Nappa took only a second to comprehend what Vegeta meant. 

“Vegeta, when I throw you over there you need to bite him right away, don’t worry about fighting just bite his neck and get him to do the same to you, then you’ll be mated and no one can touch him”

“No we won’t, we haven’t done the ritual. What are you talking about Nappa”?

“You’ve done it already, just trust me you need to bite each other,” Vegeta did trust Nappa, he nodded

“Ok throw me”. Nappa grabbed one of Vegeta’s arms and legs and spun him around twice before launching him as hard as he could at Kakarot. Vegeta kept his body straight as he glided through the air, clear over the top of the soldiers. Some tried to shoot him down with weak Ki attacks but he was moving too fast for any of them to get a good aim on him. Vegeta crashed into Kakarot knocking him to the floor and instantly he sank his teeth deep into the tender flesh of his neck

“That hurts, Vegeta,” Kakarot whined

“Bite me you fool, now,” Vegeta mumbled without releasing his teeth from Kakarot’s neck. Kakarot done as he was told, he moved his mouth to Vegeta’s neck and bit down hard, his teeth sinking slowly through the skin, iron tasting blood filling his mouth to the point where he had no choice but to swallow it.

The pain held a kind of intensity that Vegeta hadn’t felt before, it was divine. His body shivered and his breath came shakily between his lips. It was the best pain he had ever experienced.  
They stayed in that position on the floor for a few minutes. Neither boy could describe the feelings spreading through their bodies at that moment. There very DNA was changing, every atom that made them who they were shifted. They were no longer two separate beings, they were two halves of one whole, their bodies totally in sync. Vegeta could feel Kakarot’s very essence inside of him, he could feel his insecurities, his fears, his happy memories and his sad ones. It was an overwhelming moment. Kakarot was the first to remove his teeth from his mate. he breathed heavily while he waited for Vegeta to release him.

The court yard was completely silent, no one dared to make a sound. Not many Saiyans got to witness a couple mating, it was usually a very private moment but here was the prince of Saiyans on the hard-cobbled floor in front of a hundred guards completing the ritual. All eyes were on him, warily awaiting his next move.

He stood slowly, breathing heavily, crimson drenched lips gleaming, blood dripping slowly of his chin, clutching his new mate to his chest. Adrenalin spiked hearts beating in unison, pumping the same blood through different veins. Their souls were forever entwined, even their breathing was perfectly in time with each other’s, their thoughts the same. Vegeta knew, he knew with more clarity than he had ever known anything else before, no one would harm his Kakarot while he was still breathing. He was protective over him before, but now the feeling was feral, aggressive. He would crush anyone who even looked at Kakarot the wrong way.

“Stand down, insignificant fools,” he yelled at the guards

“Unless your orders are to kill me too?” His voice was different than before, he no longer sounded like the arrogant young prince everyone knew and feared, he was something much worse, he was a dominant who felt a threat towards his submissive. Not one soldier amongst them was brave enough to stand in his way now. A path cleared and Vegeta walked down it, carrying Kakarot in his arms, snarling ferociously at anyone who he felt was too close. Nappa walked to stand at the prince’s side and was startled when Vegeta growled at him

“It’s me, prince, I won’t hurt him,” Nappa reassured quietly

“Sorry Nappa, I’m a bit on edge,” Vegeta explained, his eyes were manic as he made his way to the main hall

“I just need to get him away from this lot,” He gestured to the guards all standing still in silence.

“Sure, let’s go. They can’t touch him now so try to calm down”  
Kakarot stayed silent the whole way back to Vegeta’s room, he was trying to get used to the new emotions he was feeling. As he looked up at Vegeta’s face he saw his whole future there, his whole existence was all to please this man. Vegeta was his destiny, it was a lot to take in.

In the bedroom Vegeta placed Kakarot on the bed ever so gently, as though he were a china doll.

“What now?” he turned and asked Nappa, one hand resting on Kakarot’s arm as though he were afraid to stop touching him in case he disappeared.

“I really don’t know, prince, you two are safe for the moment so I’m going to go and find Mell and Mayze and speak to your father. I’ll come back when I know more. Don’t let Kakarot out of your sight, just in case”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Nappa, tell Mell and Mayze that I said thank you, they literally saved my life today, I owe them for eternity,” Vegeta said quietly

“Will do prince”

“And Nappa….”

“You don’t have to say anything to me Vegeta,” Vegeta didn’t say anything but he did move forward and throw his arms around Nappa, he held him tight. It was all the thanks Nappa needed, he left the room with a smile on his face, and a little tear in his eye.  
Once the prince closed the door behind his friend he turned his attention back to his mate

“Kakarot” He sighed as he held him by the face and kissed him deeply, their tongues moving slowly together, both their mouths still tasted of each other’s blood

“I thought I’d lost you,” Vegeta breathed into his mate’s open mouth

“Vegeta”

“Yeah?”

“I love you”

“I love you too, Prince Kakarot”.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Kakarot laid in Vegeta’s muscular arms, never wanting to be anywhere else in the world. Despite the horror of the past few hours he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Every terrible moment leading up to here was all worth it. The cell, the torture the fear was all nothing compared to the happiness he felt now. He was complete. 

“You look beautiful with that mark on your neck,” Vegeta told him as he leant in to lick some of the blood that still trickled from Kakarot’s wound, his own bite mark was still throbbing with that beautiful pain, it was making him kinda horny, but he could feel Kakarot wasn’t enjoying the pain quite as much as he was. He kissed and licked Kakarot’s neck gently, easing the hurt away.

“Mmmm, that feels nice,” Kakarot groaned. Vegeta chuckled

“Good, then I’ll continue”. He tenderly kissed all the way up to his ear and nibbled gently on the lobe before moving back to the red angry bite mark.

“Does it hurt a lot?” Vegeta asked, though he already knew the answer

“Yeahhh,” Kakarot managed to answer even though Vegeta’s feathery kisses were driving him crazy  
“Sorry. Kakarot do you remember after we fought, I told you that you had me questioning who I was?” Vegeta asked in between kisses

“Yeah, I remember, what about it?”

“well…...I’m not anymore, and I’m not scared anymore either. I know exactly who I am now. I promise I’ll protect you Kakarot, no matter what happens after today we will get through it together”

“If we get these off, you won’t have to protect me,” Kakarot held up his wrists “I will be able to protect you, I’m strong remember”

“How could I forget, I didn’t even get to say thank you properly did I”

“What for?”

“For saving me, when I was losing that fight”

“I never saved you, you would have beat him”

“Ha-ha probably, but still you’ve saved me more than you could ever know Kakarot, from the first day I saw you, you took my breath away,” He pulled Kakarot’s t-shirt up over his head and discarded it so he could kiss further down his shoulder, sucking at the tracks the dripping blood had made, leaving his skin all clean. He ran his fingers over every silver scar on Kakarot’s hard chest

“Do you know? I tried to kill you the day I done this, but I couldn’t do it, something stopped me. I hadn’t even realised that I loved you then, but I did”

“I wondered why you left me alive,” Kakarot answered in a dream like state, Vegeta was gradually melting away his self-control, Kakarot squirmed and wiggled away from the tickly kisses his mate placed all over his body. Vegeta was toughly enjoying worshiping every groove and contour, running his fingers over every rise and fall off Kakarot’s prominent abs. kissing and nibbling as he moved torturously slowly down Kakarot’s trembling body. Vegeta ran his tongue softly up the side of his lover’s torso, noticing the dip just above his hip bone, his skin was soft and smooth and Vegeta wanted to touch every inch of it, he drank in every detail of Kakarot’s beautiful physique

“Vegeta, that tickles,” the younger Saiyan giggled and squirmed. Vegeta smiled and continued, he had never seen anyone so adorable, but he could sense his mate getting impatient

“Did you want something Kakarot?”

“yes, Vegetaaaaa, I need you,” he whined back

“Patience, my Kakarot, let me just admire you a little longer”

“Can’t you admire me while you fuck me?”. Vegeta was shocked by Kakarot’s colourful language, but also very aroused, it wasn’t like him at all to use the f word. He rips Kakarot’s clothes off the bottom half of his body to expose his erection. He got a strong urge to put his lips around it, he was sure this was Kakarot’s thoughts coming through their bond

“Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you,” Vegeta whispered against Kakarot’s skin, his warm breath causing his mate to shiver. Vegeta knew exactly what he wanted, but he needed to hear him ask for it first

“I want…well, before you, ya know,” Kakarot blushed deeply

“Spit it out, babe”

“Will you…. put it in your mouth?” Vegeta grinned and moved down his mate’s body once again.

Kakarot had never felt anything like this before, the pleasure so intense that it almost overwhelmed him. Vegeta’s mouth was soft and hot and he moved at exactly the right speed. Kakarot couldn’t stop the sounds coming from his lips, the moans and sighs of pure ecstasy slipping out until it was almost one continuous sound. Vegeta applied the perfect amount of pressure as he worked his body. Kakarot felt as though the world had stopped spinning, there was no world, the only thing that existed was him and Vegeta and this amazing feeling. He felt the heavenly pleasure Vegeta was giving him but also Vegeta’s pride in being the reason he moaned like this. 

Vegeta had never done this before and was so grateful for Kakarot’s moaning, there was no way he was doing it wrong, not with his partner making sounds like that. He expected it to taste bad, but it didn’t, it had a taste, and a smell, it wasn’t one he could compare to anything else, but it wasn’t at all unpleasant. He sucked gently, not wanting to overwhelm Kakarot. He watched his partners stomach tense and shift as he continued to pleasure him, his moans fading away and a soft whimpering taking their place, he was close already.

Vegeta took his lips from Kakarot’s member and reached for some lube, Nappa always made sure he had a good supply of it, which was lucky because he didn’t want to have to ask Mell for something like that, not that she would have minded but still. He rubbed the cool liquid over his shaft and Kakarot’s entrance, being careful not to leave anything dry, he wouldn’t hurt Kakarot. Finally he inched into his mates body. He took it slow, gliding gently in and out while staring into his lovers eyes, there was no feeling in the world like making love to your mate. Kakarot’s eyes shone like stars as he stared back at Vegeta, his cheeks a flustered, soft pink. Their breathing heavy and synchronised. As their heart rates rose, fresh blood began to trickle from the cuts on their necks, Vegeta lapped at Kakarot’s with his tongue, his own blood dripping onto Kakarot’s shoulder. Their bodies moved perfectly in time with one another, each anticipating every move the other made. Both knowing exactly what the other needed. Even their moans were in unison, Vegeta’s rough voice a perfect harmony to Kakarot’s higher tones. It was nothing short of beautiful.

“I love you” Kakarot whispered squeezing his eyes shut tight as he came. Vegeta didn’t stop or quicken his pace, he couldn’t keep his lips off Kakarot’s body, kissing every part of him he could reach as he made love to him gently.

“I love you too, my Kakarot” he whispered back as he too climaxed inside his partner. They stayed in the same position for a short while, chest to chest feeling the others heartbeat against their own.

“Vegeta?” Kakarot finally spoke

“Yeah”

“How did you know to bite me?”

“Nappa told me to, he said we have already done the ritual, I don’t understand it myself I’ll have to ask him, I bet you were a little confused Kakarot, I’m sorry about that”

“No I wasn’t confused, I already knew we had done the ritual”

“What? how?” 

“Aube told me”

“Why didn’t you tell me? We could have avoided all this”

“Well…. I didn’t want to finish the ritual”

“oh…. why not, did you change your mind about me?” Vegeta knew even as he asked this question that it made no sense, him and Kakarot belonged together but he still couldn’t keep the uneasy feeling from spreading through him, Kakarot didn’t want to be his mate? why?

“Of course not, I will never want anyone but you, I just didn’t want to mate because, if I’m killed now you will die too. I could handle being killed if I knew you would be ok”  
Vegeta’s heart fluttered in his chest. He felt a deep and overwhelming love for Kakarot that caused tears to fill his eyes. He risked his own life to protect Vegeta, who would do the same in a heartbeat but that wasn’t the point.

“Kakarot, I don’t think I’ve ever met a person as brave as you, and I really appreciate you trying to protect me, but don’t ever do anything like that again, ok? You put yourself at risk, you silly sausage” Kakarot smiled and nodded in agreement. Vegeta realised in that moment that there was nothing he wouldn’t do just to make Kakarot smile, he wanted to please him every second of every day. The only one thing more important than pleasing him was protecting him.

“when did we do the other steps then?”

“Aube said we had to brush each other’s hair, you done that the first chance you got”

“Yeah, I did didn’t I, I wondered why Nappa kept going on about it,” Vegeta looked thoughtful 

“Then we danced, and that was weird anyway,” Kakarot continued.

“I should have figured it out really, what’s the last thing?”

“We fight, to determine who is dominant and who is submissive”

“So, I’m dominant, right?”

“Yeah”

“Does that mean you have to do as I say?” A mischievous half smile spread across Vegeta’s face

“No, silly, it just means, that you will look after me and stuff,” Kakarot blushed as he recalled Aube’s exact words. Vegeta started to understand his somewhat irrational urges to protect Kakarot now, it was because he was dominant. He would have to ask Nappa to explain in a little more detail tomorrow

“I will look after you, now let’s get some sleep,” Vegeta said snuggling his mate against him. he realised he hadn’t slept for a very long time. Nappa had said they were safe for now so he decided to shut his eyes, just for a few hours.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Nappa entered the room without knocking, Vegeta found this most unusual and was about to question Nappa on his manners, until he saw his face

“What’s going on Nappa, have you been crying?” he had never seen Nappa cry in all his life, but the red puffiness around his eyes was unmistakeable. Something had made Nappa cry, Vegeta was instantly nervous the unsettling feeling in his stomach making him nauseous. 

“Just tell me,” Vegeta said quietly, careful not to wake his mate who still slept peacefully in his arms

“Its fine prince, nothing to stress about. You and Prince Kakarot need to get up and dressed, quickly,” Nappa answered in a brisk and efficient manner. Vegeta sensed the urgency in Nappa’s tone, he was acting very formal, this worried Vegeta almost as much as the crying. He asked no more questions before gently nudging Kakarot awake

“So where are we going?” Vegeta finally asked, half dreading the answer

“To the space pods, I’m sending you both off planet, pack a few things,” Nappa instructed and handed Vegeta his black holdall, his voice cracking, his perfect composure slipping ever so slightly on the last word. Vegeta could see Nappa struggling to hold himself together, he understood that when he and Kakarot went off planet, they would not be returning. Whatever had happened was obviously so bad that Nappa had decided it was too dangerous for them to stay here. Vegeta wasted no time in throwing clothes on and urging Kakarot to do the same

“What’s going on?” Kakarot yawned his eyes warily taking in the other two men’s worried expression. He felt Vegeta’s fear and knew that something bad was happening. Vegeta stopped rushing around just long enough to place a reassuring hand gently on Kakarot’s cheek

“I don’t know yet baby, but it will be ok. Just get ready quick,” he instructed. Vegeta chucked spare clothes and toiletries into the bag and zipped it up, he looked around at all his other possessions, he wouldn’t need them, as long as he had Kakarot.

“Did you find Mayze and Mell? Are they coming with us?” Vegeta wondered while helping Kakarot to get his head through his t shirt

“I found them…. but it was too late, they are both dead, prince Vegeta,” Kakarot gasped audibly, Vegeta just silently bowed his head.

“I’m so sorry Vegeta,” Nappa Said with unshed tears filling his eyes, “I thought I was doing the right thing, I thought if you two mated they would leave you both alone. But the order has been passed. You are both to be executed”

“Me as well? Surely my dad didn’t pass that order?”

“He didn’t have a choice, you two are considered a threat to the planet, he would have been overruled anyway, I’m so sorry”

“Please Nappa, stop apologising. You did everything right”. Vegeta took Kakarot’s hand in his and held it tightly. He thought back to the first time he saw Kakarot, when that unknown boy stared at him with those deep, angry eyes. Had he known then that falling for that boy would cause him to lose his home, his rank and his father, and possibly even his life, he still would have fallen for him. he couldn’t have stopped loving Kakarot even if he did want to, they were made for each other, soulmates, no, he wouldn’t change a thing.

“Let’s go, Nappa,” Vegeta smiled at his only friend and led his mate from the room.

The prince felt a strange sensation in his chest as he closed the door to his bedroom for the very last time, never again would he sleep in his soft comfy bed, never would he gaze upon his own beauty in his full wall mirrors, never would he parade around flaunting his new ensembles created just for him by Rube and Celly. Would he miss it? Possibly, but Kakarot was worth the sacrifice.

They hurried down the winding corridors, never before had Vegeta’s home felt so cold and alien. He no longer belonged here and he could feel it in the atmosphere, the very walls were telling him to leave. They passed through areas of the palace that Vegeta wasn’t very familiar with, there was no need for the prince to come here any other time. Luckily Nappa knew every part of this maze of a building like the back of his hand. Pretty soon they were in the landing bay. The large room where all palace spaceships were docked. 

It was a dull and bland room, grey metal walls, a long grey platform lined with grey space pods, each with a control panel in a pale shade of, yep you guessed it, grey. It was a far cry from the decadence of the rest of the palace. Vegeta had never even seen this room before, he had no reason to use a space pod, until now. The pods were small spherical, one person crafts, but Nappa bundled them both in, Vegeta on Kakarot’s lap and went to shut the hatch. Vegeta stopped him

“Nappa, what about you?” Vegeta touched Nappa’s shoulder

“I’ll follow in a pod behind, see ya princes,” Nappa smiles a rigid smile and quickly closed the glass panel of the round pod. He could already hear a commotion in the corridor and knew it was very unlikely that he would be following. Vegeta watched through the glass as Nappa punched in some coordinates into the pods control panel. The small craft lurched upwards then continued its ascent at a snail’s pace. Vegeta saw Radditz and a few guards enter the landing bay behind Nappa.

“NAPPAAAA!!” he screamed as loud as his lungs would allow, all to no avail through the soundproof pod. As soon as Nappa saw Radditz he put his fist through the control panel, no one would be calling that pod back.

Nappa knew he was about to die, and he was ok with that. He could go out with a smile knowing that he had done everything within his power to make his prince safe.

“Hello Radditz,” Nappa greeted him with a salute, as he always did. Radditz lifted his eyes to the leaving pod, then to the broken control panel, before resting back on Nappa.

“Smart move,” He complimented. Nappa nodded

“Look, Radditz, I know you’re here to kill me, I’m ok with that. I’ve done my job here. I’m not going to fight you, I wouldn’t do that to my king. But can you please wait till he is not watching?”. Nappa gestured towards the young prince, whose face was pressed up against the glass, watching intently. Nappa was fine with dying for the prince, but he really didn’t want him to see it. Vegeta had seen a hundred deaths, caused most of them, but Nappa knew watching him die, would cause the prince some serious heartache.

“Ah, sorry Nappa, it’s about time the little shit got a taste of his own medicine”. Nappa didn’t have time to react to Radditz’s insult, he didn’t even see the small blade swinging for his throat. He sure felt it though. The searing heat and excruciating pain spreading through his body like wild fire as he bled out and all his functions began to shut down. He fell to his knees, his shirt soaked in his own blood, he looked to Vegeta before falling to the ground. 

Vegeta watched in silence as his only friend fell to the floor in an unmoving heap, a puddle of crimson spreading out beneath him. tears streamed down his face, he tried to wipe them away but more came. The prince’s eyes fell onto Nappa’s, he could see the light fading from them second by second. Vegeta raised his fist over his heart and bowed his head. A gesture he had never given Nappa before, he just hoped he saw it. His last respects to the kindest, bravest most patient man he knew. Vegeta then looked at Radditz, he was not smiling as Vegeta expected, they both just looked at each other with blank faces. Vegeta didn’t know how he felt about Radditz, on one hand he hated him, he wanted nothing more than to turn this craft around and kill him in cold blood to avenge his oldest friend. But on the other hand, he totally understood. Radditz saw Nappa as a threat to his mate. Had Vegeta been in Radditz’s shoes and Kakarot in his fathers, he would have done the same thing without hesitation, it was an uncomfortable feeling.

They stared at each other for a short while before Radditz saluted Vegeta, and Vegeta returned the gesture, one dominant to another. Hating each other yet comprehending every action the other had taken to lead them to this point.

A hatch in the ceiling opened and the pod picked up speed as it flew towards the atmosphere. Vegeta sat back down on Kakarot’s lap

“You ok Veg?” He asked quietly, hating to see his mate this heartbroken, he could feel the pain Nappa’s death had caused. He hadn’t just lost a friend. He had lost his father figure, his teacher…. his brother. Nappa was the only other person who had really known him.

“I will be baby,” Vegeta sat back down on Kakarot’s lap and snuggled his face into the crook of his neck

“Do you know where this thing is taking us?” Kakarot looked at all the complicated looking screens and buttons in the craft, he was too scared to touch any of them but Vegeta seemed to know what he was doing. He turned and tapped away at a keyboard until a picture came up on the screen

“Looks like we are headed here,” A green and blue ball appeared on the screen

“Planet earth?” Kakarot asked “Have you ever heard of it, Veg?”

“No, but we have a lot of info on it, someone must have researched it at some point. The inhabitants are weak beings called humans, relatively friendly. The planet’s atmosphere is much the same as ours. Just a little colder. So Kakarot, how do you like the look of our new planet?” Vegeta tried to sound upbeat, he had to stay strong for his mate, but he wasn’t fooling anyone. Kakarot put a hand each side of Vegeta’s face and kissed him gently on the corner of the mouth

“If you are there, its home”.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The blip on the screen continued to bleep and flash. The beautiful blue haired woman watched, intrigued as the object moved at a steady speed. Was it a meteorite? Or a craft of some description? Whatever it was it was small, small enough that it couldn’t really cause any real damage if it crashed into earth, but maybe she should check it out anyway

“Chichi? Come look at this,” she called out to her companion. Chi-Chi was a small and slim woman, also very beautiful. She made her way over to look at the screen

“What is it Bulma?” she asked upon seeing the blip on screen

“I’m not sure,” Bulma answered, tapping away at a few keys on her computer

“Probably just a rock right?” Chi-Chi shrugged, they saw plenty of stuff falling from space around here, it was nothing unusual in their line of work. Bulma and Chi-Chi were astrophysicists, space was kind of their thing.

“I don’t think it is a rock,” Bulma wondered aloud, zooming her screen in on the object 

“Why?” asked chichi

“Well….its maintained the exact same speed since I spotted it, a meteorite would have sped up when it entered our atmosphere. This thing seems to have speed control, I think it’s a small craft”

“Shit, are you sure?”

“No, but let’s go and check it out anyway, Yamcha, get in here,” Bulma called out to her colleague. A big guy with long black locks entered the room, and smiled warmly at Bulma, she pushed her glasses up on her nose

“Where do you think this will land?” She asked pointing to the screen. Yamcha’s eyebrows shot up in surprise when he saw the blip

“What is that?” he asked and leaned across the two women to tap the keys

“We don’t know, you wanna come with us to check it out,” Chichi asked

“Dam right I do, given its current projection it should land around here,” Yamcha wrote down some coordinates messily on his hand

“Give or take a few miles, let’s go, we don’t have long before it hits”

The three scientists grabbed a lot of hi tech looking equipment and hurried to Bulma’s truck as fast as they could. They drove in silence, Bulma trying hard to keep her attention on the road and listen to Yamcha’s directions. But her mind kept drifting. Could this finally be it? Could this be aliens? Bulma had dedicated her whole existence to finding life somewhere out there, she knew there was something else, she just knew it, she could feel it in her blood. That’s the only reason she got into this line of work. Her and chichi would spend hours musing about aliens. What did they look like? What did they sound like? What had they seen? Would today finally be the day she found the answer to all her questions? She sure hoped so. They headed out of the city, to a mountainy desert

“Should be here somewhere, it’ll probably land in a couple of mins, it seems to be slowing down” Yamcha mused almost to himself.

“Slowing down?” Chi-Chi’s eyebrows shot up her forehead in surprise.

“If its slowing down it must be a ship,” both women bounced in their seats excitedly.

“Keep your hair on ladies, we don’t know its aliens yet,” Yamcha tried to be the voice of reason. He couldn’t understand the girls obsession with space creatures. He couldn’t care less if they were out there or not, Yamcha was more interested in the beauty and expanse of space, not what may or may not live up there.

“Stop here,” He instructed Bulma. Who slammed the brakes on causing them all to jerk forward. Yamcha held on to his laptop. Bulma had never been a great driver, but still insisted on driving for some unknown reason, and Yamcha was not brave enough to argue with her. Both of his colleagues were feisty ladies. The moments passed, feeling like years till something finally came into view

“There,” Chichi shouted, pointing to a round grey object, hurtling towards the earth.

“My god, what is that?” Yamcha exclaimed jumping out of the car, the girls had already left and were running towards the object

“Don’t get too close that things gonna make a dent,” he called to them.

They all stood in silence, no one knowing what to say or do, as the grey craft crashed into the ground throwing up a thirty foot dust wall all around them. Bulma coughed as she inhaled the dust, but she didn’t care, she was too excited to worry about things like her health right now. The dust settled and the round object sat in a crater, unmoving.

“What shall we do?” Bulma asked

“I don’t know,” Chichi replied

“For god’s sake, you two have been waiting forever for this moment. Go over there and try to open it,” Yamcha said exasperated

“well, it’s a bit scary, Yamcha. You go,” Bulma ordered pushing Yamcha forward.

Just as he made to walk towards it a whirring sound stopped him in his tracks. Very slowly a hatch opened upwards to reveal two men, one tall and one short. Their appearance was strange, Yamcha had never seen hair like that before. Not only was it the blackest of black, but it also grew in the wrong direction. It only took him a few moments to figure out that these two were not of this world. The smaller one looked more like an angel that a man, this is what Yamcha imagined god looked like, everything about this man was celestial, perfect. And his companion wasn’t too bad either. Yamcha looked at the girls, they both stood stock still staring open mouthed at the new arrivals. 

Vegeta surveyed the area through the window before pressing the door release button. There was no one around but three humans with weak power levels, they were no threat to him and appeared un hostile. They had been travelling for three days with no food or water and Vegeta was growing more and more worried about Kakarot. To be honest, even if these guys were hostile, he would just kill them and get Kakarot some water anyway.

Kakarot was fine, Vegeta’s concerns were unnecessary, in fact he was better than fine. He noticed a couple of days ago, that his Ki restrictors had stopped working. As soon as the left planet Vegeta’s atmosphere he had felt the twinges of his power returning. Now that they were 232,370 million miles away, his power was back, he could feel it coursing through his body. He knew he could punch a hole in a mountain if he wanted, he didn’t want to, but he could. He decided not to tell Vegeta yet, he wanted it to be a surprise.

“Hello,” Vegeta called to the three figures stood a few meters away from their pod

“Hello, do you come in peace?” A tall stupid looking creature called back. Vegeta led his mate forward by the hand, they stopped a couple of feet in front of the three humans. The two who appeared to be female had not spoken yet. They seemed incapable of speaking at the moment. They were obviously dazzled, Vegeta was used to that, but he seemed to have no effect on the male, he wondered why.

“I am Vegeta, prince of Planet Vegeta, this is my mate prince Kakarot. We come in search of refuge. We have travelled for many days, can you provide food and a place to rest”  
Bulma pulled herself together, this was her dream, she was actually talking to an alien

“Of course, you can stay here for as long as you like. Welcome to our planet”. She noticed the strange way the two men stood, hand in hand, their brown fluffy, what appeared to be tails wound around each other’s. The smaller man stood half in front of the bigger guy, as if he were ready to take a bullet for him at any second. Bulma had to drag her eyes away from the face of the smaller man, Vegeta he said his name was, he was very beautiful. Kakarot was obviously the younger of the two, little more than a boy. He wore a wide grin on his youthful face. Quite the contrast to Vegeta’s scowl.

“We have food back at our lab, and places to rest. Please come with us,” Chichi gestured towards their car. Chichi was lucky enough to be bundled into the back of the truck with the two muscular aliens

“So…you’re aliens, right?” She asked awkwardly, a blush spreading across her cheeks

“Were Saiyans, how come you don’t have a tail?” Kakarot asked, he couldn’t stop staring at the strange creatures. They looked somewhat like Saiyans but there were small differences, the tail for one. They didn’t have a lot of muscle, they seemed kind of….soft and squidgy. Their eyes were strange colours too.

“We don’t have tails,” Chichi giggled, she noticed how good-looking the taller Saiyan was, he had the most happy eyes she had ever seen. Something about him just made her smile.

The drive back to capsule corp was short, Kakarot done most of the talking. Vegeta was quietly enjoying the massive sense of relief that had overcome him. he had kept his mate safe, no one would find them here. He closed his eyes and silently said a prayer for Nappa, Mell and Mayze, without them he wouldn’t have made it this far. They sacrificed themselves for him and he would never forget them. 

Strange to think that just one short month ago, the most important thing in his life was power-levels, clothes and fun. Now he had something so much more valuable, he had purpose. Kakarot was his new world, his reason for breathing. He squeezed Kakarot’s hand in his own. Kakarot felt the light pressure and smiled at his prince. Vegeta knew he would never get tired of that smile, with a little sigh he smiled back, ready to face whatever their new life had in store for them, together. 

The end. 

Author’s note.  
Well, that was quite a journey. Writing this story was both rewarding and emotional at the same time. I want to say a special thank you to LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta, Gokukinz, whistfulmuse, Lady Akizuki and MrsVegetaOuji. You guys have been amazing, the reviews you write are what made me keep going so, thank you. And to everyone who took the time to read, follow or favourite my story, thank you too. You are all amazing xlxl.   
Sequel, anyone?


End file.
